Le vent a l'odeur de ce qu'il transporte
by Lusaka
Summary: On sous estime souvent l'odeur de ses ennemis. Mais Harry Potter, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, ne regrettera jamais de connaître le doux parfum du chèvrefeuille et celui à qui il est associé. [l'histoire en 11 chapitres est terminée - un chapitre par semaine] HP-DM très citronné...
1. Enfin, je te retrouve

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : ** HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Résumé :** 2010\. Désormais à la tête du Bureau des Aurors, Harry Potter doit gérer toutes sortes de dossiers : la coupe du monde de Quidditch se déroulant en Irlande, la toute récente disparition de Draco Malfoy pourtant bien sage jusque là, et un étrange Transplanneur semant des odeurs de cuisine dans tout le Londres Moldu...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Merci d'être venu vous perdre par ici, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire cette histoire ! Il y aura 11 chapitres, j'en publierai un tous les vendredi (ou plus si vous êtes sages !), et pour les inquiets, sachez que l'histoire est déjà finie, bouclée, écrite entièrement, bien au chaud dans mon ordi ! :D

Un petit mot à présent pour celles et ceux qui, éventuellement, arriveraient ici parce qu'ils me suivaient déjà à l'époque. Je n'ai rien publié depuis 2012 (la vie quoi, que voulez-vous), mais entre 2012 et 2019 j'ai régulièrement reçu des mails de reviews et de mp de votre part, chers lecteurs ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela était agréable et je vous remercie de cette présence régulière ! J'ai toujours continué à écrire, sans jamais réussir à finir les histoires que je commençais, parce que prise dans le tourbillon de la vie. Mais ça y est ! Celle-ci est finie et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Enfin, je te retrouve.**

L'inspection touchait à sa fin. Elle ne trouverait plus rien ici et elle le savait. Elle rangea donc sa baguette magique en soupirant, replaça ses grosses lunettes rouges sur son nez et se dirigea vers un endroit sûr et tranquille. Après un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'aucun moldu ne l'avait suivie, la jeune femme transplanna. En quelques secondes à peine, il ne restait d'elle que quelques feuilles d'automne voltigeant dans le vide et un léger parfum fruité.

_Mardi 23 mars 2010._

Le Département des Aurors. L'endroit avait bien changé depuis que Harry Potter en était devenu le directeur. Le long couloir qui desservait autrefois les différents cabinets avait disparu. Désormais, la zone de transplannage donnait directement dans une énorme pièce voûtée, rythmée ça et là par quelques grosses colonnes de pierres. Les douze bureaux des douze Aurors se côtoyaient donc dans le même espace dans un ordre inexistant : certains s'étaient installés contre le mur, préférant tourner le dos aux collègues pour rester concentrés, d'autres avaient posé leurs affaires au beau milieu de la pièce, sans trop s'inquiéter du reste. Un groupe de quatre Aurors avait même choisi de coller leur bureau, formant un îlot autour d'un des poteaux de pierres.

Tous avaient leur nom gravé sur une plaque en argent, fixée sur leur bureau. C'est ainsi que l'on distinguait, par exemple, le bazar de Ronald Weasley, premier poteau à gauche de la zone de transplannage, de l'organisation maniaque de Savage, cinquième bureau contre le mur de droite. Chaque bureau avait son style et reflétait sans pudeur le caractère, et souvent les défauts, de son propriétaire.

Au fond du Bureau des Aurors, il y avait quatre portes. L'une, la plus imposante de toutes et presque toujours ouverte, donnait accès aux autres étages du Ministère de la Magie. La deuxième, s'ouvrait sur une pièce n'ayant pour mobilier qu'une longue et vieille table en bois. Elle servait aux réunions de groupe. La troisième porte cachait pléthore de casiers, du sol au plafond, sur plusieurs rangées d'étagères : les archives. On y mettait rarement les pieds et l'odeur de poussière qui y régnait l'attestait.

La quatrième et dernière porte, enfin, portait une de ces plaques en argent : Harry Potter, directeur. C'était une toute petite pièce ne possédant qu'un simple bureau, un canapé et quelques grimoires. Mais il suffisait de pousser la porte pour savoir qu'on n'entrait pas plus dans cette pièce que dans celle des archives. En vérité, le directeur du Département des Aurors préférait de loin utiliser son autre et véritable bureau, celui posé contre le sixième poteau au centre de l'espace principal. C'était en partie ce que l'équipe aimait chez son chef : sa simplicité.

Cette installation permettait aux Aurors de s'interpeller sans se lever. Cela rendait la pièce en générale plutôt bruyante. Ceux qui voulaient travailler au calme pouvaient toujours jeter un sort de silence autour de leur bureau. La seule façon de les contacter était alors de leur envoyer une note volante. En plus du brouhaha ambiant, de nombreuses notes filaient donc sous les voûtes de la pièce. Ajoutez à cela les très nombreuses torches permettant de garder un éclairage suffisant, malgré l'absence de fenêtre, et vous obtenez l'ambiance sympathique du Bureau des Aurors.

Ce jour-là, Harry Potter se concentrait sur un dossier qu'il voulait finir et classer rapidement. Il tâchait donc ne pas être déconcentré, notamment par le long sermon que Ron Weasley offrait d'un ton professoral à Neville Londubat sur les difficultés du mariage. Ce dernier allait en effet épouser Hannah Abbot dans peu de temps. Ainsi isolé, Harry n'entendit pas tout de suite la volée de notes qui entra brusquement dans le service. La plupart atterrirent sur son bureau, le faisant sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais il n'eut ni le temps de finir sa phrase, ni celui de lire les notes qui se débattaient encore sous ses yeux que la porte principale du Bureau des Aurors laissait passer deux personnages hauts en couleurs : une sorcière, brune, à grosses lunettes rouges, et un sorcier immense aux cheveux aussi noirs que son teint, affublé d'un long et large manteau. Ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers le bureau de Potter qui se redressa en essayant de sourire.

\- Langarm, Curio, que se passe-t-il ?, les accueillit-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas lu mes notes ?, s'étonna alors la jeune femme répondant au nom de Curio.

\- Le temps m'a manqué, désolé, grimaça Harry en désignant les papiers qui s'étaient mis à s'entre-déchiqueter.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il valait mieux se déplacer !, gronda Cerberus Langarm.

\- Bon, expliquez-moi.

Potter leur désigna les deux sièges devant son bureau et les sorciers s'installèrent. En s'asseyant, Myria Curio remonta les manches de sa petite veste en cuir jaune moutarde, laissant apparaître cinq ou six montres moldues sur son avant bras droit. Les autres Aurors présents dans la pièce étaient déjà retournés à leurs activités du moment. Il n'était pas rare de voir débarquer le chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique ou la responsable du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie.

\- J'ai repéré…, commença Myria.

\- Pardon, la coupa aussitôt Cerberus, mais J'AI repéré.

Harry se laissa légèrement glisser dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras, un air blasé sur le visage. Il adorait son métier. Mais sa qualité de directeur impliquait qu'il collabore avec l'ensemble des services du Département de la Justice Magique. Mieux que ça, il les dirigeait. En général, chacun essayait toujours de tirer la couverture à lui, ce qui rendait le travail en équipe franchement difficile. Il les laissa se disputer un instant avant d'intervenir.

\- Qui a été sur le terrain en dernier ?, trancha-t-il comme il le faisait souvent.

\- Moi, répondit Myria.

\- Alors je vous écoute.

Potter était certain que seule sa présence empêcha la brune de tirer la langue vers son homologue masculin.

\- Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, mes équipes m'ont rapporté une forte concentration de transplannages dans des zones moldues au centre de Londres. On a mené une rapide enquête et nous avons fini par confier l'affaire à la Brigade car cela semblait davantage être dans leurs cordes que dans les nôtres. Sauf que Langarm a laissé traîner l'affaire. Je suis donc retournée sur le terrain la semaine dernière, et tous les jours depuis.

\- Je n'ai pas laissé traîner l'affaire ! Sauf qu'on n'a pas que ça à gérer non plus, se défendit Cerberus. J'ai mis deux de mes hommes sur le coup. En trois mois ils n'ont rien pu capter, mais ils ont effectivement constaté de nombreux transplannages sur de courtes distances, en plein cœur de Londres.

\- Ce serait tout un groupe de sorciers alors ?, demanda Harry par pure politesse car il ne voyait pas en quoi cette affaire pouvait le concerner et en quoi une succession de transplannages pouvaient poser problème.

\- Non, affirmèrent les deux chefs face à lui d'une seule voix.

\- Ah, au moins vous êtes d'accord sur un truc, rigola doucement Potter.

Myria jeta un œil à Cerberus et se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher du bureau.

\- C'est un seul et même sorcier qui fait tout ça, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Et c'est assez dingue car on n'arrive pas à le suivre. Chacun de ses transplannages sont non seulement hypers maîtrisés, mais en plus totalement anonymes : on en retrouve bien les traces magiques, mais plusieurs jours plus tard seulement. Impossible de le suivre, de savoir où il va ou ce qu'il fait.

Cerberus se pencha à son tour.

\- Mes gars sont restés sur place plusieurs jours, confirma-t-il sur le même ton que Myria. Ils n'ont rien pu voir. La seule chose qu'ils ont fini par conclure c'est que notre Transplanneur est un bon mangeur : il y a toujours une forte odeur de nourriture autour de ses zones de transplannage.

\- Je confirme, appuya Myria en se redressant d'un air sérieux. Hier, ça puait le fromage.

Les deux sorciers fixaient à présent Harry comme s'il allait pouvoir résoudre leur problème en quelques minutes. Le brun les regarda à tour de rôle.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ?, lâcha-t-il. Écoutez, vous êtes très sympas tous les deux, mais pourquoi vous venez me voir avec cette histoire qui n'a clairement rien à voir avec le Bureau des Aurors ? Sérieusement, on a un sorcier qui s'amuse à transplanner un peu partout dans Londres. C'est un usage abusif de magie, donc c'est pour toi Myria. Si ça se passe du côté des Moldus, là ça peut être illégal, donc ça te concerne Cerberus. Si vous m'apportez la preuve que votre sorcier patauge en plus dans la magie noire, ok, je rentre en piste. Sinon, débrouillez-vous.

\- J'en étais sûre, siffla Curio en remontant ses lunettes. Vous ne voulez jamais nous aider alors qu'on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez débordés !

Elle désigna l'ensemble de la pièce. Si certains Aurors étaient clairement en train de travailler, plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient occupés à des affaires bien moins sérieuses : jeux d'échecs sorciers, et discussions autour de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch principalement.

\- C'est pas faux, renchérit Langarm. On a pleins de trucs à régler nous autres. Un coup de main là-dessus serait très apprécié.

Harry poussa un soupir. Ils marquaient un point. Il jeta un œil à son équipe qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation et fit rapidement le tour dans sa tête de ceux qui étaient sur le terrain et ceux qui étaient réellement occupés. Le reste se comptait tout de même sur les doigts d'une main. Il pouvait en missionner un ou deux sur l'affaire du Transplanneur.

\- Vous savez si c'est un homme ou une femme au moins ?, demanda-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps.

\- Aucune idée, avoua Cerberus.

\- Pour bouffer autant, c'est forcément un sorcier, ricana Myria.

Harry se leva et força sur sa voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Neville, Penny ! Venez par là !

Les deux interpellés obéirent aussitôt, le premier trop heureux d'échapper au long monologue de Weasley, la seconde ravie de planter son adversaire aux échecs qui était en train de la battre à plate couture. Potter leur fit une rapide présentation de l'affaire avant de leur proposer de poser toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient aux responsables des deux autres services. Les quatre sorciers se dirigèrent donc vers la petite salle de réunion pour poursuivre la conversation. Harry s'apprêtait à reprendre son dossier là où il l'avait laissé, mais les Aurors Williamson et Terry Boot firent leur apparition dans la zone de transplannage. Ils étaient trempés.

\- Il a l'air de faire beau dans le Wiltshire !, se moqua Ron à leur arrivée.

\- Ça va Weasley, on se passera de tes commentaires, souffla Terry en se lançant un sort de séchage.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus longtemps : leur chef les appelait au rapport. Ils prirent place devant le bureau de Potter, dans les fauteuils occupés juste avant par Curio et Langarm.

\- On n'a rien, avoua directement Williamson. D'après le voisinage il n'a toujours pas réapparu.

Harry serra les poings.

\- C'est pas possible, siffla-t-il, comment peut-il encore nous échapper ! Avez-vous refouillé le manoir ?

\- De fond en comble, répondit Boot. Et je confirme, il a toujours l'air aussi abandonné.

\- Des elfes de maison ?

\- Non, aucun. Écoute, sa condamnation a pris fin il y a plus d'un an, repris Williamson qui était le directeur adjoint que Potter avait choisi. Il peut aller et faire ce qu'il veut maintenant.

Harry se renfrogna. Williamson était bien plus âgé que lui et était souvent la voix de la raison contre son impulsivité. Ils formaient un duo parfait pour diriger l'équipe. Mais sur ce coup-là, Potter ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

\- Ça ne t'étonne pas toi que Malfoy disparaisse comme ça ?

\- Si c'est étrange, mais techniquement, il en a le droit.

\- Il n'y a toujours pas de traces de bagarres, de luttes ou quelque chose ?, insista encore le brun.

\- Rien, répondit Boot. Il est clairement parti de lui-même. Tout est niquel dedans même si la poussière commence sérieusement à s'installer.

Potter sembla réfléchir un instant. Draco Malfoy avait été mis sous contrôle à la fin de la deuxième guerre. Aucune condamnation, simplement un contrôle, tout comme ses parents. Ces derniers avaient rapidement fait le choix de partir vivre sur la Place Cachée en plein cœur du Paris magique, préférant abandonner le peu qu'ils possédaient pour ne plus voir ou entendre ce que les sorciers anglais pouvaient penser d'eux. En dix ans, la communauté sorcière avait très largement décidé de les ignorer et ils n'intéressaient plus personne. Leur fils était resté au manoir familial, vivant de la fabrication de potions médicinales que l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste lui commandait.

Mais voilà, il avait disparu quelques mois plus tôt, du jour au lendemain. Il avait envoyé les dernières potions, clôturant toutes ses commandes, et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles.

\- C'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça, grommela encore Harry.

\- Écoute, ça fait des mois qu'on cherche, des mois qu'il est parti, et le manoir n'a toujours pas bougé. Visiblement, il a choisi de refaire sa vie ailleurs, c'est tout.

\- Vous allez retourner à Paris, commença le brun, il est peut-être…

\- Non Harry, le coupa Williamson. On a déjà été trois fois à Paris. Ses parents ne savent rien et n'ont en plus pas l'air de s'en inquiéter beaucoup. On fouille le manoir Malfoy chaque semaine, il n'y revient pas. Il est ailleurs, on ne sait pas où, et il faut laisser tomber.

Le directeur glissa légèrement sur son fauteuil, semblant s'avouer vaincu. Il finit par hocher la tête et leur demanda de rédiger leur rapport rapidement pour classer l'affaire. Il était déçu. En dix ans et des poussières, sa vie s'était transformée. Après les douleurs de la guerre, il avait vu ses amis se marier, avoir des enfants. Il s'occupait lui-même de son filleul avec l'aide d'Andromeda Tonks. Il s'était fait sa petite réputation au sein du Département de la Justice Magique, jusqu'à devenir directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il s'offrait régulièrement d'excellentes places aux matchs de Quidditch les plus fous. Et les choses étaient bien ainsi.

Mais depuis quelques mois, tout semblait avoir basculé : la disparition de Draco Malfoy le perturbait vraiment. C'est comme si d'un coup, le dernier élément qui matérialisait encore son passé d'avant guerre, lui avait été enlevé. Voldemort, les Horcruxes, les semaines et les mois à chercher, la bataille finale. Tout était derrière lui, effacé par les beaux et merveilleux souvenirs qu'il se construisait aujourd'hui. Entendre parler de Malfoy de temps à autre le réconfortait. Il se remémorait leurs altercations, la haine, la colère. Mais c'était fini. Le blond avait disparu.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas Langarm et Curio ressortir du Bureau des Aurors. Neville Londubat et Penny Haywood vinrent simplement lui annoncer qu'ils prenaient l'affaire en main et qu'ils allaient commencer par inspecter les coins de Londres que le Transplanneur avait déjà visité. En réponse, Harry haussa les épaules, dépité, et se remit au travail.

_Lundi 29 mars 2010, matin._

La salle de réunion du Bureau des Aurors sentait le café, le pain d'épice et les chocoballes. La plupart des Aurors présents étaient assis autour de la table sauf deux ou trois qui étaient restés debout, appuyés contre le mur. En bout de table, le directeur faisait le tour des informations importantes de la semaine, comme chaque lundi matin.

\- Comme vous le savez la coupe du monde de Quidditch aura lieu en Irlande cette année. On nous demande de participer à la sécurité du lieu. Le plan du stade se précise. On va rentrer dans du lourd donc je veux tout le monde au taquet là-dessus. Ron, tu seras en charge du dossier. Il faudra te mettre en contact avec Evan Troy, l'organisateur.

Potter poursuivit tout en tendant un gros paquet de feuilles au rouquin, très enthousiaste par sa nouvelle mission.

\- Le ministre moldu a visiblement un déplacement important à faire jeudi prochain et Kingsley réclame des renforts pour maintenir une bonne sécurité. Fiertalon et Dawlish vous vous rendrez auprès de lui dès mercredi, il vous expliquera tout.

Il acheva la liste des informations en quelques minutes puis se tourna vers deux des Aurors restés debout.

\- Bon, Neville et Penny. À vous maintenant. Vous m'avez envoyé un hibou hier soir chez moi pour m'annoncer que vous aviez une bombe à lâcher à la réunion. On y est. On vous écoute.

Les deux Aurors se jetèrent un coup d'œil, comme pour savoir lequel des deux allait prendre la parole. La jeune femme se lança tout en rejetant ses longues nattes blondes derrière ses épaules.

\- Mardi dernier, tu nous as demandé d'enquêter sur l'affaire du Transplanneur. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop au courant, c'est encore la Brigade et le SUAM qui nous ont refilé le bébé.

Certains ricanèrent, Potter se contenta de sourire.

\- Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils ont eu raison, trancha Neville. Harry, il y a quelque chose là-dessous, pour de vrai. Par contre je te préviens, je ne reporte pas mon mariage pour cette affaire, même si elle prend plus de temps que prévu.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Le rapport de ses deux collègues prenait une tournure inattendue.

\- À ce point ?, lança-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a retrouvé tu veux dire, le reprit Penny.

\- Draco Malfoy, compléta Londubat.

La bombe était en effet lâchée. Comme sous l'effet d'un ressort, Harry fut debout dans la seconde. Les mains appuyées sur le bureau, il fixait son ancien camarade d'école.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le Transplanneur, c'est Malfoy, précisa Neville.

\- Toute la semaine, on a tracé tous les transplannages effectués dans le Londres Moldu, expliqua Penny Haywood. D'après les statistiques de la Brigade, il y en a rarement plus de cinq la même semaine, les sorciers font très attention à ça. Là on en est a plus d'une centaine.

\- Et toutes les traces qu'on a retrouvé ont le même point commun que j'ai fini par identifié, ajouta Londubat.

\- Lequel ?, siffla Harry, concentré comme jamais.

\- L'odeur de Malfoy, répondit Neville en haussant les épaules comme si cela était évident. Je l'ai suffisamment côtoyé, à Poudlard déjà mais surtout dans son Manoir pendant son temps de contrôle pour savoir qu'il sent le chèvrefeuille à plein nez.

\- Mais, murmura Harry en retombant sur sa chaise, surpris, Curio et Langarm avaient l'air de dire que les traces sentaient la bouffe ?

\- Ah oui, aussi, confirma Penny. D'ailleurs, n'ayant jamais été placée de garde au manoir Malfoy, moi je ne sentais pratiquement que ça. C'est Neville qui a détecté le chèvrefeuille.

\- Bah, j'ai aucun mérite, rigola le brun, je n'aurai pas pu l'identifier si ce n'était pas une de mes plantes préférées.

Si le ton était à l'humour, l'ambiance avait pris un sacré tournant tout de même. Sourcils froncés, Harry se tourna vers son adjoint.

\- Williamson ?, lâcha-t-il. Que penses-tu de ça ?

L'Auror se redressa, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je dis que je vais ressortir le dossier de la disparition de Malfoy et le compléter ?

Potter approuva, plutôt satisfait d'avoir eu raison sur ce coup là. Un Malfoy qui disparaît sans rien dire, c'était louche et il le savait depuis le début.

\- Mieux que ça mon cher, susurra-t-il. Tu vas prendre en charge cette affaire de A à Z, avec Penny et Terry. Si tu as besoin de plus d'hommes à un moment donné, tu me le dis.

\- Ben et moi ?, grommela Neville, fâché d'être mis sur la touche.

\- Toi tu te maries dans moins de quinze jours. Et tu devrais déjà être en train de préparer la fête, parce que je te préviens, on a intérêt à être tous invités !

Londubat lâcha un grand sourire et acquiesça : son patron venait de le mettre en vacances et rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir.

\- Williamson, je veux un rapport sur cette affaire aussi souvent qu'il le faut. Bien, et maintenant, Savage, dis-nous un peu si tu as remarqué quelque chose dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?, lança Potter au doyen des Aurors.

La réunion se termina donc comme d'habitude, sur le lent monologue de Savage chargé de surveiller les activités du sombre passage et de ses magasins. Puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Neville salua ses collègues et donna rendez-vous à tout le monde pour son mariage. Potter resta seul dans la salle quelques instants. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se sentait réjoui : Malfoy n'avait pas disparu, et en plus il faisait des bêtises. Un grand sourire fendit son visage. C'était parfait. Il se leva et quitta le Bureau des Aurors. Il traversa tout le Département de la Justice Magique sans un coup d'œil ni pour le bureau de Cerberus Langarm, ni pour celui de Myria Curio. Hors de question de les mettre au parfum pour l'instant.

Il s'engouffra vivement dans un des ascenseurs avant que les grilles ne se referment. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'agripper, la machine filait déjà à toute allure vers sa destination. « Bureau de la Ministre de la Magie », lança une voix nasillarde pile quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Harry sortit et frappa directement à la porte qui se dressait devant lui.

\- Entrez !

Ce qu'il fit, avec son grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Madame la Ministre !, lança-t-il en s'inclinant jusqu'au sol.

\- Ça va Harry, tu me le fais tous les lundis.

\- Désolée Hermione, c'est plus fort que moi !

Potter se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de velours rouge qui se trouvait devant l'imposant bureau de la ministre.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, le jaugea Hermione Granger. Je pensais que mettre en place le plan de sécurité de la coupe du monde te stresserait davantage.

\- Bof, c'est ton mari qui va s'en occuper, et j'ai eu l'impression de lui offrir son cadeau de Noël très en avance !, rigola Harry. Mais j'ai effectivement de quoi être content. Nous avons retrouvé Malfoy.

\- Ah ? Où ça ?

\- À Londres. En plein Londres moldu pour être exact.

La brune reposa le grimoire qu'elle étudiait et fixa son ami, étonnée.

\- Chez les moldus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Il transplanne. Et pas qu'un peu. Plus de cent fois rien que la semaine dernière !

\- La Brigade l'a intercepté ?, demanda Granger en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non la Brigade est venu me demander de l'aide car Langarm n'obtenait aucun résultat. C'est nous qui l'avons identifié. Maintenant qu'on sait qui est ce Transplanneur mystérieux, on va pouvoir mettre en place un plan. Car on arrive seulement à retrouver les traces de ses transplannages plusieurs jours après. Rien d'autre.

\- Il doit utiliser un sort pour ne pas être suivi, souffla Hermione en pleine réflexion.

\- Exactement. Tu as une idée ?

La brune commença à lister du bout des lèvres les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait et qui pourrait servir à rendre invisible une trace de transplannage. Mais aucun ne semblait la convaincre.

\- Non, répondit-elle enfin. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il fait. Je sais qu'on peut rendre un transplannage anonyme, en cachant sa destination, mais la trace, elle, reste visible.

\- Je sais, grommela Harry, déçu que son amie n'ait pas trouvé. Là, la trace disparaît complètement et ne réapparaît que quelques jours plus tard. Ce qui fait qu'il a toujours deux ou trois jours d'avance sur nous. Impossible de le coincer.

\- Qui as-tu mis sur l'affaire ?, se renseigna Granger.

\- Williamson, Boot et Haywood. Williamson pour l'expérience, Boot parce qu'il a connu Malfoy à Poudlard et Haywood pour ses talents en potion. Si Malfoy utilise une potion, elle le saura.

\- Terry a certes connu Malfoy mais moins que toi, non ? J'aimerais autant que cette affaire soit vite conclue. Je te mets en charge, sauf si tu as quelque chose de plus grave ou plus urgent à régler ?

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Harry secoua la tête.

\- Parfait. Alors tiens-moi au courant, et travaille avec la Brigade s'il le faut. Il ne faudrait pas que les activités de transplannage de Malfoy intéressent de trop près les moldus.

Potter se leva et refit la révérence.

\- À vos ordres, Madame la Ministre.

Il referma la porte en rigolant, tandis qu'Hermione pestait derrière son bureau sur son manque de sérieux. Il n'était pas si fréquent que la ministre en personne le charge d'une affaire et cela marquait donc l'importance qu'elle accordait à celle-ci. Comme Harry, elle connaissait très bien le cas Draco Malfoy et devait se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de peu honnête là-dessous. Il retourna donc à son département, hésita un instant devant la porte du chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique, mais poursuivit son chemin. Il avertirait Cerberus Langarm plus tard. Il avait hâte d'entrer en piste. Granger avait raison : il connaissait Malfoy mieux que personne. Être l'ennemi numéro un de quelqu'un durant toute sa scolarité avait au moins ça de bon.

Sans attendre, il rejoignit donc son équipe d'Aurors pour les avertir de la décision de la ministre. Ils étaient en train de quadriller les quartiers de Londres pour une surveillance nocturne.

\- Voilà ce qu'on sait, expliquait Penny. Il transplanne souvent entre dix-huit et vingt-trois heures. Les équipes de la Brigade ont recensé pas mal d'anciennes traces qui semblent venir de lui, ce qui nous permet aussi de savoir qu'il transplanne sur de courtes distances. Par chance, il a l'air de toujours choisir des endroits très discrets.

\- Discrets comment ?, demanda Harry qui songeait aux inquiétudes d'Hermione par rapport aux moldus.

\- Des petites ruelles, derrière des poubelles de restaurants, des impasses, derrière des immeubles. En fait, ricana-t-elle, les traces se trouvent le plus souvent derrière des poubelles.

\- Vu qu'il sent la bouffe, peut-être qu'il a juste trouvé ce moyen pour se nourrir ?, se moqua Terry Boot à son tour.

\- Vous plaisantez, mais les poubelles et les odeurs de nourriture sont peut-être nos seuls indices, les calma Williamson. Après tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'il fait exactement.

L'équipe retourna au silence. Le plan qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux avait été recouverts de petits points rouges, représentant les traces de transplannages que la Brigade avait pu retrouver. Tous se concentraient en deux zones principales : le centre ville de Londres, et les abords de la cité. Cela formait comme un cercle rouge autour de Londres et un gros point en son centre.

\- C'est comme s'il allait du centre à l'extérieur, ou l'inverse, murmura Harry comme pour lui même dont les yeux ne quittait plus la carte. Il est discret et il sent la nourriture.

\- Et le chèvrefeuille, rigola Penny.

\- Oui, oui, il a toujours senti ça, souffla Potter comme si cela n'avait pas grande importance. Par contre, Malfoy ne sent jamais autre chose. Le fait que ses traces laissent une odeur de bouffe ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : il transporte de la nourriture.

Williamson fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas bête, approuva-t-il. Le vent a toujours l'odeur de ce qu'il transporte après tout.

\- Bien, on va sur place, trancha Harry. Je veux sentir ça par moi-même.

L'équipe replia la carte et s'apprêta. Avoir le directeur avec eux était à la fois un soulagement et une contrainte : les Aurors savaient que l'affaire ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. La Ministre de la Magie en personne attendait des résultats. Il fallait attraper le Transplanneur sans plus tarder.

_Lundi 29 mars 2010, soir. _

Pour une soirée de fin mars, il faisait particulièrement froid. L'homme remonta le col de sa veste aviateur autour de ses cheveux blonds retombant dans sa nuque. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pris une écharpe en plus. Après tout il allait encore passer la grande majorité de sa nuit dehors, et les potions contre le rhume avaient mauvais goût. Autant s'en passer. Il semblait se promener, au cœur de Londres, mais en vérité il attendait.

Enfin, une lumière s'alluma soudain dans la poche arrière de son jean, accompagnée d'un léger tremblement. Il attrapa le téléphone portable qui venait d'afficher un message. Une commande. Parfait. Il quitta aussitôt la rue dans laquelle il marchait pour s'orienter vers un passage plus sombre, plus discret, sans moldu. Il sortit sa baguette et lui fit faire plusieurs légers moulinets. Un fil argenté voluptueux sembla sortir de la baguette et l'entoura, des pieds à la tête. Il ferma les yeux, et transplanna. C'était toujours aussi agréable. Il en était fier. Ses transplannages étaient parfaits. Cette impression d'entrer dans une porte de coton et de ressortir de l'autre côté, comme dans un rêve. Son atterrissage fut tout aussi maîtrisé. Il fronça simplement le nez, gêné par l'odeur de poubelles qui régnait dans la ruelle où il venait d'arriver.

Il en sortit cependant comme si de rien n'était et se retrouva au milieu de la foule de moldus qui allaient et venaient en ce début de soirée. Il entra d'un pas vif dans le petit restaurant japonais face à lui. En connaisseur des lieux, il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'accueil. Sans même prendre la peine de parler, il tendit son téléphone, présentant le code de sa commande. La moldue lui fit son plus beau sourire, déjà charmée par le visage pourtant austère de cet homme.

\- Vous êtes rapide, lui lança-t-elle. Les clients viennent juste de nous appeler. On finit de préparer leur commande et je vous l'apporte.

\- Ok, répondit-il simplement.

Il s'écarta, laissant la place à d'autres moldus qui venaient d'entrer pour manger sur place, et attendit sagement. Dix minutes plus tard, on lui tendait un sac en carton d'où s'échappait les odeurs du repas demandé. Il quitta les lieux au plus vite et fit quelques mètres dans la rue. Il connaissait par cœur tous les coins et recoins du Londres moldu. Il avait découvert les endroits les plus parfaits pour transplanner sans être vu et cela lui permettait de varier, pour ne pas se faire repérer non plus par les sorciers. Il se glissa donc entre deux immeubles presque collés qu'il n'avait pas utilisé comme zone de transplannage depuis longtemps. Se faisant, il effraya un chat qui un instant auparavant, faisait tranquillement sa toilette. Le fil argenté réapparut, et serrant le sac de papier contre lui, il se volatilisa.

Il connaissait bien l'immeuble où il devait faire sa livraison. Tellement bien qu'il choisit de réapparaître dans la cour directement, derrière l'un des gros arbres qui contournaient tout le bâtiment. D'un pas alerte il s'approcha de la porte et sonna.

\- Oui ?, lança une voix féminine dans l'interphone.

\- Votre repas, répondit-il simplement.

\- Génial ! Au troisième s'il vous plaît !

Hors de question de prendre leur machine à élévateur. Autant il faisait confiance aux ascenseurs du Ministère de la Magie, autant il ne monterait jamais dans ceux fabriqués par des moldus. Il prit donc les escaliers, patiemment et sans beaucoup d'efforts. La jeune femme, une étudiante, l'attendait déjà sur son palier. Cette fois-ci elle s'était habillée d'un simple jean et d'un débardeur blanc, légèrement transparent. C'était une cliente très régulière qui cherchait par tous les moyens à séduire le livreur sous le charme duquel elle était tombée.

\- Bonsoir !, minauda-t-elle. Vous êtes toujours aussi rapide, merci !

\- De rien, lâcha le blond en jetant un œil à la poitrine de la jeune femme. Bonne soirée.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais elle le retint par le bras.

\- Attendez, je… je vais chercher votre pourboire !

C'était la seule chose qui pouvait faire rester le blond. En vérité, si le sorcier s'était mis au service des moldus pour leur livrer leur commande, c'était pour l'argent, rien d'autre. Et comme il était très efficace par rapport aux autres livreurs parfaitement moldus qui utilisaient leurs vélos, il s'était fait une belle réputation, et de très bons pourboires.

\- Entrez si vous voulez !, lança sa cliente depuis l'intérieur de son appartement.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait ajouté la jeune femme à sa liste de clients, deux mois qu'elle essayait de le piéger. Elle revint avec deux billets en main.

\- Toujours aussi timide hein ?, rigola-t-elle. Un jour vous mangerez ces sushis avec moi, pas le choix !, ajouta-t-elle avec un optimisme à toute épreuve.

\- Bon appétit, répondit simplement le livreur. Et merci, ajouta-t-il en mettant les billets dans sa poche.

Il fit demi tour, descendit les escaliers et transplanna sans attendre. Son téléphone avait vibré deux fois dans sa poche, le boulot n'attendait pas. Depuis quatre mois, il amassait pratiquement dix Gallion par soir. Ça n'était pas énorme mais au moins, il ne devait rien à personne. Son objectif était simple : atteindre au moins les cinq mille Gallions. Et si cela mettait trop de temps à arriver, il trouverait un autre moyen de se faire de l'argent facile sur le dos des moldus.

Mais il devait se méfier du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie. Ils étaient sur ses traces. Il avait aperçu plusieurs fois une sorcière à lunettes rouges, peu discrète avec ses montres colorées autour du bras. Sans certitude, il pensait aussi avoir la Brigade de la Police Magique sur le dos. En effet, même s'il parvenait à cacher les traces de ses transplannages, l'artifice ne tenait pas plus de un ou deux jours. Il avait pu constater que des sorciers tournaient autour d'anciennes zones de transplannages qu'il évitait d'utiliser depuis.

Enfin, il connaissait très bien le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, et même s'il ne le portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, il le savait malin. Surtout, Potter était probablement le seul sorcier au monde qui se soit inquiété suite à sa disparition. Et comme cet imbécile était têtu… Bref, mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence.

Il poursuivit donc son service jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, alternant les recoins pour transplanner et les restaurants moldus. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de commande depuis une bonne heure, il quitta Londres. Les Aurors avaient beau fouiller son manoir, ils ne découvriraient jamais son coin secret. Derrière une bibliothèque du salon principal, une immense pièce aménagée en mini studio constituait son repaire. Disparaître aux yeux de tous avait fini par être une solution. Lorsque ses parents avaient fait de même juste après la fin de la guerre, il l'avait vécu comme une trahison de leur part.

Élevé dans la richesse et la gloire de son nom, il comptait sur eux pour redorer le blason familial. Mais ils avaient abandonné, avant même d'essayer. De son côté, il avait donc tout mis en œuvre pour faire amende honorable et retrouver un certain statut. Mais les potions médicinales ne rapportaient pas grand-chose, d'autant qu'il n'était pas le fournisseur préféré de Sainte Mangouste qui ne s'adressait à lui qu'en cas de grosse pénurie. Il avait mis du temps à mettre sur pied son plan. La meilleure façon de gagner de l'argent, la plus simple et la plus rapide, était de se servir de sa magie chez les moldus, discrètement. Et bientôt, il pourrait revenir dans le monde sorcier, la tête haute. Il se voyait déjà dans quelques semaines, se pavaner fièrement sur une des places les plus chères du stade de Quidditch Irlandais pour la finale de la coupe du monde.

Mais pour cela, il avait fallu disparaître. Mieux valait ne rien montrer du tout, que de faire semblant et risquer de se faire coincer. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son costume de moldu et se prépara pour la nuit. Cette vie de solitude ne le dérangeait pas, sans être pour autant la vie souhaitée. Il appréciait se retrouver seul, mais espérait avoir bientôt un entourage plus riche, dans tous les sens du terme. Comme chaque soir, il se laissa tomber sur un large sofa. L'énergie qu'il utilisait pour ses nombreux transplannages l'épuisait. Ainsi endormit, Draco Malfoy ressemblait presque à un ange. Presque...

* * *

Hiiiii ! Je suis, je l'avoue, toute excitée d'avoir publié ce premier chapitre, ça faisait si longtemps ! J'espère que ce début vous aura suffisamment intrigués pour vous donner envie d'être au rendez-vous vendredi prochain ! Bisous !

Lusaka.


	2. Sur place ou à emporter ?

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Résumé du chapitre 1 :** Harry Potter, directeur du bureau des Aurors ne croit pas que la disparition d'un Malfoy puisse être anodine. Il avait raison : son équipe découvre que Draco est le mystérieux Transplanneur poursuivit par la Brigade Magique...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour bonjour ! Nous sommes vendredi, voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Merci à tous pour vos favs, follows et reviews ! Elodouu et Christine, vous avez laissé une review sans inscription, je profite donc de ce post-it pour vous remercier n'ayant pu vous répondre ! :D J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Lusaka.

ps : je suis archi nulle en titre de chapitre (en titre tout court d'ailleurs), donc si vous avez une petite idée qui vous vient après la lecture, je suis franchement preneuse ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Nouvelles fréquentations...**

_Mardi 30 mars 2010, midi._

Plus Harry s'enfonçait dans les rues moldues, moins il comprenait. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy, qui ne supportait pas ce monde sans magie, pouvait bien trafiquer en plein Londres ? Avait-il changé à ce point ? Depuis la veille, il fouillait Londres avec son équipe. Cette fois, il suivait Penny qui l'amenait vers une trace de transplannage assez fraîche qu'elle avait trouvé dans la nuit, enfin. Évitant les passants, ils se faufilaient. La jeune femme tourna dans une ruelle étroite et contourna l'arrière d'un restaurant qui entreposait là ses poubelles.

Potter la sentit tout de suite : cette odeur de chèvrefeuille. Il n'avait pas approché Malfoy depuis la dernière Grande Bataille, mais comme Neville, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

\- C'est bien lui, murmura-t-il.

La trace datait de la veille. Et elle commençait déjà à perdre de son efficacité. Comment faisait-il pour qu'elle n'apparaisse ainsi que plusieurs jours après ? Il sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts, tâchant de mettre à jour l'astuce. Tout en montant la garde, Haywood le regardait faire, plutôt impressionnée. Elle était un peu plus âgée que son directeur, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu à l'œuvre sur le terrain. Pas d'aussi près. Les sorts fusaient de sa baguette sans qu'il ne prononce un seul mot, comme si c'étaient ses pensées elles-mêmes qui se matérialisaient devant ses yeux, dans des volutes de fumées colorées.

Malheureusement, il ne distingua rien de plus que cette odeur flottant dans l'air. Il se concentra et huma aussi fort qu'il put. Il sembla soudain avoir une idée et un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il rangea sa baguette.

\- Penny, qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

La blonde se rapprocha et fit le même effort que lui.

\- Ça sent la nourriture, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

\- Normal, c'est de la nourriture moldue que tu n'as probablement jamais goûté. Il s'agit d'une odeur de pizzas.

\- Des pizzas ?, s'étonna Haywood. C'est ce truc rond que propose le restaurant juste ici, non ?

\- Exactement, approuva Potter dont le sourire s'était élargi. Allons poser quelques questions !

Ils retournèrent dans la rue principale. La devanture du restaurant affichait effectivement une carte de pizzeria plutôt fournie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la même odeur vint chatouiller leur nez. Il était un peu plus de midi, et le four à pain chauffait à pleine puissance. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bar qui servait également d'accueil. Un homme bien en chair et à l'imposante moustache noire vint vers eux.

\- Une table pour deux ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, merci, répondit Harry. Est-ce que vous faites plutôt les pizzas à emporter s'il vous plaît ?

\- Pas de souci mon bon Monsieur ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous prépare ?

\- Deux Margheritas s'il vous plaît.

\- Et c'est parti ! Vous préférez attendre ici ?

Harry acquiesça et grimpa sur l'un des tabourets hauts accolés au comptoir. Penny l'imita. En tant qu'Auror, elle était parfois amenée à entrer dans le monde des moldus. Mais elle n'aurait jamais osé faire ce que son directeur venait de gérer de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Tu es très fort, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui murmurer.

\- Question d'habitude, répondit Harry en rigolant. J'ai grandi ici.

Il faisait attention à ne pas prononcer le mot moldu. Ils commandèrent deux cafés en attendant et discrètement, Potter commença à cuisiner le patron.

\- On vient de s'installer pas très loin, c'est chouette de vous avoir dans le coin, mentit-il avec aisance.

\- Ah, mes pizzas vont vous plaire, je suis certain que vous reviendrez !

\- Et vous livrez à domicile aussi ?

\- Oui, nous passons par une entreprise privée. Ils sont très rapides. Vous nous appelez et ils s'occupent de tout !, expliqua-t-il en leur tendant la carte de son restaurant.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant qu'il ne retourne vers son four à pizzas. De nouveaux clients entraient. La petite pizzeria semblait effectivement jouir d'une jolie réputation. Penny se pencha vers son chef, un air perplexe collé au visage.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends rien.

\- Normal, tu es une sorcière, une vraie, lui murmura Harry. Pourtant, je pense être sur une piste, ajouta-t-il en levant la carte devant lui. Ce soir, j'essaierai bien ce service de livraison.

Penny fronça d'abord les sourcils avant d'écarquiller soudain les yeux.

\- Oh, tu crois que…

\- Chut !, la coupa Harry tandis que le patron revenait vers eux.

\- Et voilà Messieurs Dames, deux Margheritas !

Il leur tendit deux boites en cartons fumantes. Potter régla la note comme un vrai moldu, par carte bancaire, sous les yeux ébahis de sa collègue et ils quittèrent l'endroit.

\- Bien, retrouvons Williamson et Boot, et rentrons au ministère, nous avons des pizzas à déguster !

L'odeur des pizzas mit l'eau à la bouche de tous les Aurors qui traînaient dans le Bureau. Chacun eut sa part et c'était une découverte pour la plupart d'entre eux. Puis, Potter réunit son équipe autour de son bureau pour faire le point. Il expliqua aux trois Aurors qu'il avait grandi dans une famille de moldus qui, même s'ils cuisinaient maison le plus souvent, étaient malgré tout suffisamment gourmands pour commander régulièrement de la nourriture. Le principe était simple : on appelle le restaurant, on passe commande, et un livreur nous apporte le repas à domicile quelques temps plus tard.

\- C'est vraiment des fainéants ces moldus, grommela Williamson.

\- Ah, moi je trouve ça ingénieux, rigola Terry.

\- C'est votre différence d'âge qui fait ça, lança Harry. Ce sont souvent les jeunes qui commandent le plus et ça rentre de plus en plus dans les mœurs des moldus. Tellement que depuis peu, j'ai appris qu'il y avait des entreprises privées qui géraient elles-mêmes les commandes. C'est à dire que le restaurant n'est plus obligé d'être équipé en moyen de locomotion pour livrer. Il fait appel à des livreurs privés.

Il sortit alors la carte de visite donnée par le pizzaiolo et la jeta négligemment sur son bureau.

\- Voici une pizzeria qui utilise ce genre de service. Je mettrai ma main à couper que Malfoy travaille pour eux. En tout cas, il a bien transporté certaines de ces pizzas quelque part dans Londres. Ça ressemble drôlement à un service de livraison ce qu'il fait tous les soirs, non ?

Le sourire de Potter était contagieux. Ses trois coéquipiers éclatèrent de rire, convaincus que leur patron avait dénoué l'affaire.

\- Comment fait-on maintenant ?, demanda ensuite Williamson. Pour le coincer je veux dire.

\- C'est simple, on va commander à manger, devina Terry.

\- Oui, mais il faut se faire passer pour des moldus. Comment on peut faire ça, sans adresse dans Londres ?, fit remarquer Penny. Et il faut un de leur truc là, pour joindre le numéro de la carte.

\- Le truc s'appelle un téléphone portable, fit remarquer Potter. J'en ai un vieux qui fonctionnera très bien. Et on a plusieurs adresses moldues à Londres. Le Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu s'en sert comme pieds à terre au cœur de la ville. On devrait pouvoir leur en emprunter un sans trop de problème. Mais il nous faut un plan infaillible. Car si c'est un moldu qui nous livre, on ne doit pas se faire repérer.

Les quatre Aurors réfléchirent à la meilleure technique et montèrent un plan pour le soir même. Quelques notes volantes plus tard, le directeur du SDAM, Arthur Weasley en personne, leur accordait l'autorisation d'utiliser un appartement moldu de son service. Penny Haywood, la seule que Draco Malfoy ne connaissait vraiment pas, se ferait passer pour une moldue célibataire installée dans un petit appartement au centre de Londres.

_Mardi 30 mars 2010, soir. _

Williamson était au pied de l'immeuble, bien caché, tandis que Harry et Terry surveillaient le couloir donnant accès à l'appartement. Les ordres de Potter étaient simples : on ne faisait rien d'autre qu'observer.

Vers vingt heures, l'interphone sonna. D'une main peu sûre, Penny fit comme son patron lui avait montré : elle décrocha et porta l'appareil à son visage.

\- Oui ?, demanda-t-elle un peu fort.

\- Votre repas, entendit-elle dans le combiné.

\- D'accord. J'ouvre. Oh et cinquième étage !, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment avant de raccrocher.

Elle appuya longuement sur le bouton à côté, en priant pour avoir tout fait comme il faut. Puis, elle entrouvrit la porte de l'entrée de l'appartement et fit un signe à Harry et Terry qui se cachèrent rapidement dans un placard contenant quelques seaux et serpillières. Un simple alohomora avait suffit à crocheter la serrure. Des pas finirent par retentir dans la cage d'escaliers. D'une démarche souple, le livreur apparut : veste d'aviateur, cheveux blonds, jean et baskets, la tenue du parfait moldu. Mais pas assez pour tromper Harry. Ce dernier observa Malfoy arriver devant Penny et lui tendre les boîtes de pizzas comme si de rien n'était. À ses côtés, Terry commençait à remuer. Lui aussi l'avait reconnu, et il voulait l'attraper. Mais les instructions étaient claires : on ne faisait rien. Potter voulait connaître les raisons d'agir de Malfoy et surtout, son secret d'un transplannage si parfait.

Penny joua son rôle à la perfection, et pensa même à glisser le drôle de billet que Harry lui avait donné dans la main pâle de Draco. Avare de paroles, le livreur la salua rapidement et fit demi tour. Lorsqu'il tourna dans la cage d'escalier, Harry se précipita pour le suivre le plus discrètement possible. C'est entre le deuxième et le premier étage qu'il le vit faire.

Le fil argenté brilla sous ses yeux. Il s'enroula autour du corps agile de Malfoy et celui-ci disparut. À l'endroit de son transplannage, aucune trace n'était visible, pas même avec un sort de révélation. Potter n'en revenait pas. Il retrouva les autres à qui il expliqua ce qu'il venait d'observer.

\- On aurait quand même pu le coincer, grommela Williamson qui avait été le premier à voir le blond apparaître dehors à quelques pas de lui derrière l'immeuble.

\- Je voulais le voir faire, lança Harry. M'assurer qu'il ne faisait qu'une livraison classique et rien d'autre. Et puis maintenant qu'on sait comment le faire venir à nous, tout paraît simple, non ?

Ils rentrèrent donc au ministère avec les pizzas puis se séparèrent pour une nuit bien méritée. Harry Potter dormit fort bien cette nuit-là. Il avait retrouvé Malfoy et avait même pu le revoir. Durant le temps de contrôle du blond qui avait tout de même duré presque dix ans, comme pour tous les anciens adeptes de Voldemort repentis, il avait organisé sa surveillance mais ne s'était jamais déplacé en personne. Il ne l'avait donc pas revu depuis la Grande Bataille.

Dans son sommeil, il notait inconsciemment les changements physiques qu'il avait pu remarquer. Quelques rides légères, les cheveux toujours aussi blonds presque blancs, mais plus longs. Le style moldu lui allait plutôt bien même si cela avait largement étonné le brun, lui qui n'avait vu Malfoy toujours qu'en parfaite tenue de sorcier riche.

_Mercredi 31 mars 2010, matin._

Il se réveilla donc de bonne humeur et se prépara pour se rendre au travail en sifflotant et en prenant son temps. Dans le hall du ministère, il salua gaiement chaque personne qu'il croisait, même des inconnus qui le regardèrent passer avec étonnement. Dans l'ascenseur il fit la conversation, seul, à un Langue-de-Plomb qui parut presque soulagé lorsque le brun quitta la cabine.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas plus tôt mis un pied à l'étage du Département de la Justice Magique que deux têtes furieuses l'accaparaient.

\- Vous comptiez nous prévenir quand ?, l'assena Myria Curio dont les lunettes rouges glissaient de son nez tellement sa fureur était grande.

\- Vous êtes le premier à réclamer une communication inter-service transparente et vous travaillez dans votre coin à la première occasion !, surenchérit Cerberus Langarm.

Une fois remit de sa surprise, Potter leva les mains en l'air, et tout en se demandant comment ses deux collègues avaient été mis au courant, tâcha de les détendre d'une voix posée :

\- J'étais justement en route pour vous prévenir, mentit-il, s'il vous plaît calmez-vous.

\- Nous aurions dû participer à votre opération d'hier soir, siffla Cerberus. Mes hommes ne l'auraient pas laissé filer, eux !

Le brun fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Qu'on remette en cause sa spontanéité à prévenir les autres chefs de service de l'avancée d'une affaire était une chose. Mais qu'on l'attaque sur ses capacités le mettait toujours en rogne. D'autant que peu de gens se le permettait.

\- Bien, ça suffit, s'agaça-t-il. Venez avec moi que je vous explique au lieu de dire des âneries.

Le ton froid et peu habituel qu'il utilisa calma Myria et Cerberus et ils le suivirent jusqu'au Bureau des Aurors sans insister. La matinée était bien entamée et la plupart des Aurors étaient arrivés. Tout en s'installant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux présents et essaya mentalement de faire le lien. Comment l'information avait-elle pu arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de la Brigade et du SUAM en si peu de temps ? Il connaissait très bien son équipe et avait du mal à croire qu'ils se seraient passés de son accord pour aller directement en parler aux autres services. Soudain, il aperçut Terry Boot et Ronald Weasley qui discutaient en riant au fond de la longue pièce, vers la zone de transplannage. Un premier lien se fit. Ils avaient tous les deux été nommés témoins par Neville pour son mariage et Harry savaient qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille après leur mission à Londres pour inscrire des noms sur des cartons d'invitations : Terry s'était montré très peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre le futur marié pour cette tâche ingrate. Londubat avait certainement demandé des nouvelles de la mission. Ron était donc au courant. Arthur avait prêté l'appartement, il était peut-être le lien manquant. Mais… si vite ?

\- Heureusement que Weasley Senior est plus enclin à la transparence que vous et qu'on le croise plus souvent dans les couloirs, reprit Myria en s'installant d'office dans un fauteuil face à Harry. Il paraît que sans son appartement vous n'auriez pas pu coincer Malfoy ?

Ah oui, forcément… la fierté des Weasley. Ron avait dû aussitôt féliciter son père et lui signaler par hibou voire cheminette, que grâce à lui les Aurors avait retrouvé Draco Malfoy. Weasley père s'en était sans doute ensuite vanté auprès du premier venu dès son arrivé au ministère le matin même.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'il m'ait laissé le temps d'être plus rapide, grommela Potter. Je lui ai effectivement emprunté un logement moldu dans Londres et nous avons effectivement retrouvé votre Transplanneur.

\- Qui s'avère être Draco Malfoy, compléta Langarm. C'est aussi une information que j'aurai aimé connaître au plus vite.

\- Ok, je l'ai joué solo là-dessus, s'excusa Harry en levant les deux mains en l'air. Je voulais m'assurer que Malfoy ne faisait rien de dangereux pour les moldus et j'ai estimé qu'il ne servait à rien d'être trop nombreux. Et vu la rapidité à laquelle se déplacent certaines infos, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en biais vers Terry Boot qui venait de le rejoindre, j'estime avoir eu raison.

L'ancien Serdaigle eut la décence de rougir. Visiblement, il venait de faire le lien entre lui et la présence de Myria et Cerberus de ci bon matin.

\- Euh bonjour chef, lança-t-il d'une voix peu sûre. Un peu de café ?

\- Une très très grande tasse s'il te plaît, répondit Harry en se détournant aussitôt de lui pour se concentrer sur son premier problème. Bien, j'imagine que vous avez des questions, je vous écoute.

\- Comment avez-vous su que c'était Malfoy ?, attaqua aussitôt Myria.

\- À l'odeur. L'Auror Londubat connaît son parfum et l'a reconnu au milieu des odeurs de nourritures que ses traces laissent.

\- Comment peut-on connaître le parfum de quelqu'un aussi bien ?, s'étonna Cerberus.

\- Je le connais aussi. Il se trouve que nous avons été camarades à Poudlard et que nous nous sommes… souvent croisés, éluda Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de parler des nombreuses rixes qu'il avait eu avec Malfoy.

\- Admettons, grommela le chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique. Comment avez-vous devinez le but de ses transplannages ?

\- Toujours à l'odeur, répondit Harry en souriant. J'ai reconnu ce qu'il transportait à chaque fois : de la nourriture moldue. Et toujours celle des restaurants à proximité de ses transplannages. J'ai fait le lien avec le service de livraison que les moldus utilisent pour avoir à manger à domicile.

\- Oh oui je connais !, s'enthousiasma Myria. Mes parents étaient sorciers mais ils m'ont élevée dans un quartier moldu, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, résuma Langarm, notre Transplanneur se sert de sa magie pour livrer de la bouffe aux moldus ?

\- C'est ça, approuva Potter.

\- Et ben, ricana-t-il. Il va prendre cher : usage abusif de la magie et devant des moldus en plus !

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra aussitôt. La conversation prenait le tournant qu'il avait jusque là évité : la sanction que Malfoy risquait. Il profita du retour de Terry avec son café pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Myria et Cerberus, de leur côté, s'étaient lancés dans des hypothèses de condamnations et d'amendes en tout genre.

Potter estimait que la condamnation de Malfoy à la suite de la guerre avait déjà été trop sévère. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas le voir replonger derrière une observation dans son manoir. Il aimait de plus beaucoup l'idée de le coincer lui-même. C'était certainement enfantin, mais le confronter lui-même comme à la bonne époque le mettait aussi en joie qu'une chocoballe avec son café.

\- Euh j'ai pris la liberté de te prendre aussi une chocoballe, lâcha soudain Terry Boot en posant une petite assiette à côté du café de son patron.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et regarda la pâtisserie sans rien dire. La journée commençait quand même pas si mal. Il lança un sourire à Terry.

\- Ça va, t'es pardonné, rigola-t-il. Bon, la justice s'occupera de cette partie là, lança-t-il ensuite à Curio et Langarm, les coupant dans leurs spéculations. Pour l'instant il s'agit simplement d'arrêter Malfoy dans ses petites missions nocturnes.

\- Ouais, mais justement, la justice c'est nous, lui rappela Cerberus.

\- Oui, et même si vous nous certifiez que les moldus ne remarquent rien de ses agissements, il faut savoir si on met le Magenmagot au courant.

\- Si nous allons dans ce sens, répliqua Harry en prenant un air soudain très sérieux, je vous rappelle que nous faisons tous partis du Département de la Justice Magique, moi compris, et que techniquement je suis votre supérieur à tous les deux, même si je n'aime pas le rappeler. De plus, vous m'avez confié l'affaire. Donc je reste décisionnaire. Et pour l'instant je décide qu'on attrape d'abord Malfoy, qu'on l'interroge nous-mêmes, et par nous-mêmes j'entends moi-même, et qu'on avise après sur son amende.

Il était rare que le directeur du Bureau des Aurors fasse entendre son autorité. Derrière lui, Terry Boot eut un léger sourire. Il connaissait son ancien camarade d'école, et il admirait sa façon de diriger l'équipe, d'un style plutôt désordonné. Mais il savait également que quand quelque chose le tenait à cœur, mieux valait faire les choses comme il l'entendait. Cerberus et Myria en prenaient visiblement conscience. Un peu renfrognés, ils acquiescèrent cependant, convaincus.

\- Confiez-moi simplement trois ou quatre de vos hommes, lança-t-il à Langarm. Ils me seront utiles pour le mettre aux arrêts.

Le chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique sembla reprendre un peu de couleurs et se lança aussitôt dans l'énumération des meilleurs hommes qu'il pouvait lui confier pour cette arrestation. Plus tard, Harry avouera à Terry qu'il n'avait demandé cette aide que pour calmer les tensions.

En attendant le soir, puisque l'opération ne pouvait avoir lieu que le soir, Potter se dirigeait tranquillement vers le Département des Transports Magiques. Il se demandait même comment il n'avait pas pensé à cela plus tôt. Comme quoi, il y avait de réelles progressions à faire en matière de communication au sein du ministère. C'était au niveau six que se trouvait le centre d'essai de transplannage et il avait demandé un rendez-vous avec Wilkie Tycross, doyen de ces lieux.

Le vieil homme fut ravi de l'accueillir et engagea la conversation en se remémorant les premiers essais de Potter lorsqu'il était venu proposer la formation de transplannage au château de Poudlard.

\- Le tout jeune homme que vous étiez à l'époque n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'intéresser au sujet, rigola doucement Tycross.

Son visage pratiquement incolore étonnait encore Harry qui lui rendit son sourire.

\- J'avais en effet d'autres préoccupations, répondit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser ses souvenirs le submerger.

\- Ahem, oui, bien sûr. Et que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser sur le transplannage. Est-il possible par exemple, de transplanner sans laisser de trace ?

\- Non, répondit catégoriquement Tycross. Quoi que l'on fasse, toute magie laisse une trace. Celle que l'on invoque pour le transplannage est assez puissante et en laisse une tout aussi puissante. Elle permet le plus souvent de savoir qui vient de transplanner et dans quelle direction il est allé.

\- Pourtant vous connaissez ce sort qui permet de transplanner anonymement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, acquiesça le vieux moniteur. Mais la trace reste visible. Même si on ne sait pas où est allée la personne, on voit tout de suite qu'elle a transplanné. Comme vous le savez, poursuivit-il, il est aussi possible d'empêcher un transplannage. Sur tout un bâtiment, comme votre ancienne école par exemple, ou sur une seule personne à un moment donné.

Harry approuva et se concentra. Il voulait des réponses et Tycross était probablement le sorcier le plus au courant de tout ce qui concernait le transplannage. Cependant, il ne voulait pas lui détailler de trop l'affaire.

\- Avez-vous déjà essayé d'améliorer vos propres transplannages en les rendant totalement intraçables ?, demanda-t-il alors.

Wilkie Tycross haussa ses sourcils transparents.

\- Mais c'est un véritable interrogatoire ma foi ! Ai-je des ennuis quelconques avec le Bureau des Aurors ?

\- Aucun, le rassura précipitamment Potter. Nous devons simplement arrêter quelqu'un qui utilise le transplannage comme moyen de déplacement. Sauf que ce sorcier parvient à supprimer la trace de ses transplannages sur un ou plusieurs jours.

\- Vraiment ?, s'étonna Tycross qui parut aussitôt intéressé. Ce serait donc possible ? Incroyable ! Comment fait-il ?

Le directeur des Aurors soupira.

\- Justement, j'espérais que vous auriez une idée.

Le vieil homme se cala dans son fauteuil et sembla réfléchir.

\- Je ne connais qu'une seule chose qui permette de rendre invisible toute trace de magie, murmura-t-il finalement. Mais il faudrait une sacrée puissance et pas mal d'entraînement pour y arriver sur un transplannage. Si cela fonctionne d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

\- Un maléfice que l'on dit capable de créer les capes d'invisibilités. C'est vous dire si la chose est peu probable.

\- Le maléfice d'Aveuglement, murmura Harry comme pour lui même.

\- Oh, vous connaissez ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de me pencher sur le principe des capes d'invisibilités, reconnut Potter sans trop en dire.

\- C'est un maléfice extrêmement difficile à réaliser et davantage encore à maintenir, lui fit remarquer Tycross. Voilà sans doute pourquoi les traces de votre Transplanneur finissent par réapparaître tout de même. Il doit être puissant, mais pas assez.

Harry lui fit un large sourire.

\- C'est exactement ça mon cher, il est puissant, mais pas assez !

Il quitta Wilkie Tycross satisfait et certain d'avoir compris le stratagème de Malfoy. Et parce qu'il était joueur, il allait utiliser le même que lui le soir-même !

_Mercredi 31 mars 2010, soir. _

Penny Haywood piétinait dans l'appartement. Elle devait attendre vingt heures pour passer commande. Lorsqu'elle jetait des coups d'œils par la fenêtre de l'appartement moldu qu'elle faisait semblant d'habiter, elle apercevait quatre ombres derrière l'immeuble : Williamson et trois hommes de la Police Magique. Dans le couloir, Terry Boot et un quatrième gars de Langarm étaient planqués dans le placard à balais. Potter était quelque part dans les escaliers de l'immeuble. Il avait tenu à rester discret sur sa participation de ce soir, prétextant que l'arrestation de Malfoy ne pouvait être un échec, qu'il avait une botte secrète et qu'il préférait la garder pour lui jusqu'au bout, si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

Vingt heures. Elle attrapa le téléphone que Harry lui avait laissé ainsi que le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait noté toutes les démarches à suivre. Le numéro de la pizzeria était préenregistré, elle n'avait qu'à appuyer sur le petit dessin vert lumineux. Deux fois. La sonnerie retentit et bientôt, elle entendit la voix du gérant, comme la veille. Elle passa sa commande en lisant son texte maladroitement et finit par raccrocher, peu à l'aise. Elle avait choisi d'être Auror pour l'action liée au métier, pas pour affronter des pizzaiolos moldus !

Du bout de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître une petite lumière bleue pouvant passer pour une luciole aux yeux des moldus, qu'elle envoya par une fenêtre. C'était le signal pour ceux du dehors. Puis elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et fit simplement un signe en direction du placard aux balais. La porte de celui-ci bougea légèrement. Elle jeta un œil en direction de l'escalier. Harry n'y était pas. Peut-être était-il dans les étages plus bas ? Elle haussa les épaules et rentra dans son domaine d'emprunt. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas sortir de l'appartement et de jouer son rôle comme la première fois, jusqu'au bout.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Elle décrocha l'interphone et reconnut sans mal la voix du livreur.

\- Votre repas.

\- Parfait, cinquième étage s'il vous plaît !

Elle entendit un déclic lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton et attendit patiemment, son argent moldu à la main. Dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, Malfoy montait les marches, la pizza à bout de bras. Arrivé au quatrième étage, il s'arrêta brusquement. Dans l'escalier, là, il y avait quelque chose. Mais pourtant, il ne voyait rien. Il continua de monter en fixant un point dans le vide. Lorsqu'il tourna dans les escaliers montant au cinquième étage, un léger sourire vint affleurer ses lèvres.

Tout se passa comme prévu. Il livra la pizza, récupéra son argent et fit demi tour, sans attendre que la moldue referme la porte sur lui. Il longea le couloir et commença à redescendre les escaliers. Son sourire était de retour. Il semblait presque impatient. Mais alors qu'il commençait à sortir sa baguette de la manche de sa veste, une voix retentit derrière lui.

\- Stop Malfoy, tu es en état d'arrestation !

En se retournant, il reconnut cette tête brûlée de Terry Boot, un Serdaigle si sa mémoire était bonne. Bizarrement, la moldue qu'il venait de livrer était avec lui.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir vous, susurra-t-il en perdant malgré tout son sourire.

\- Nous sommes trop nombreux Malfoy, lâcha une nouvelle voix en bas des escaliers, veuillez poser votre baguette, nous ne vous attaquerons pas.

Williamson et les autres sorciers l'entouraient. Il n'avait plus le choix, le long fil argenté commença à sortir de sa baguette. Il n'avait entouré que la moitié d'une jambe lorsqu'une nouvelle voix, celle qu'il s'était attendue à entendre depuis le début, se précipita.

\- Attention il va trans…

La fin de la phrase disparut en même temps que Malfoy et… Harry qui, sortit de nulle part au beau milieu de la cage d'escalier, s'était jeté sur le blond. Deux sorts de rattrapages furent lancés au même moment, mais il était trop tard. Les Aurors et les hommes de Langarm se fixèrent, peu fiers du résultat de la soirée. Ils ne purent, dans l'immédiat, que s'assurer qu'aucun moldu n'avait assisté à la scène, puis attendre que la trace du transplannage de Malfoy réapparaisse. Si le fil argenté était ce qui permettait au blond de l'effacer, cela n'allait pour une fois pas prendre beaucoup de temps, puisqu'il avait à peine pu s'en servir. Williamson, en tant qu'adjoint du directeur, prit les choses en main.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans un monde de coton, Potter luttait et mettait tout en œuvre pour se concentrer. Sa seule détermination était de rester accroché à Malfoy. Il fallait que cette décision soit ferme et plus forte que tout, pour forcer le blond à finir son transplannage avec lui, coûte que coûte. Il resserrait donc son étreinte autour du torse du Transplanneur de toutes ses forces. De son côté, Draco luttait pour se détacher du brun, mais il avait entamé un transplannage longue distance qui lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, et il ne put rien contre la puissance que l'Auror mettait à rester à ses côtés. Ils atterrirent donc bientôt tous les deux au beau milieu d'un tapis blanc assez molletonneux.

Harry fut aussitôt sur pieds, baguette en main. Malfoy prit davantage son temps, sachant la partie terminée, et se leva avec un petit sourire.

\- Ravi de te revoir mon vieux, lança-t-il. Tu as presque réussi à me surprendre avec ta bande d'amateurs. J'étais certain que tu étais seul.

Potter tiqua.

\- Tu… tu savais que j'étais là ? Tu m'as vu n'est-ce pas ?, s'étonna-t-il encore en se rappelant le regard gris que Malfoy avait jeté un instant dans sa direction dans l'escalier de l'immeuble moldu.

\- Oh c'est bon Potter, répondit Draco d'un ton plus froid. Ta cape je la connais. Tu t'es déjà bien foutu de moi avec à une certaine époque. Tu peux cacher ton corps et ta magie, mais pas ton horrible parfum de bois de balais. Tu as beau avoir arrêté de jouer au Quidditch, on dirait que ça ne t'a pas quitté.

Harry fronça les sourcils. On lui avait déjà dit qu'il sentait naturellement le balai volant et cela l'avait toujours un peu amusé. Mais pas ce soir.

\- Peu importe, coupa-t-il. Ou que nous soyons, il va falloir te rendre si tu ne veux pas que l'affaire prenne trop d'ampleur.

\- Ah tu ne sais pas ?, rigola le blond en déposant sa baguette à terre pour montrer sa bonne foi. Mais tu es chez moi, au manoir. J'imagine que tes camarades vont bientôt rappliquer car grâce à ton intervention, je n'ai pas pu tisser mon lien complètement.

\- Maléfice d'Aveuglement, c'est ça ?, interrogea Potter sans pouvoir empêcher la petite note d'admiration dans sa voix.

Malfoy fit une légère révérence, montrant bien sa fierté.

\- Un connaisseur de la chose comme toi, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu aies trouvé.

Finalement Harry baissa sa baguette et quitta sa position d'attaque. Il récupéra la baguette de Draco à terre et lança rapidement un maléfice Antitransplannage sur toute la pièce. Plus détendu, il observa l'endroit. Aménagé simplement mais avec goût, il devait faire bon vivre dans ce lieu.

\- Sympa, dommage que tu n'aies que si peu de compagnie, lança-t-il.

Malfoy s'était sagement assis sur un fauteuil. Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas comme si j'en avais beaucoup avant ça Potter. La plupart de mes fréquentations ont péri lors de la Grande Guerre, ou bien ont gentiment disparu après.

\- Merci pour moi, ricana Harry. Je n'ai ni péri, ni disparu.

Le blond le regarda de travers, sans comprendre.

\- Eh quoi Malfoy !, lui lança l'Auror. Même si c'était pour se chercher des noises, on se fréquentait malgré tout. Tu crois que je t'aurais sauvé des flammes dans la Salle sur Demande si je n'avais pas un minimum d'intérêt pour toi ?

Harry regretta aussitôt sa phrase. La lueur à la fois perçante et intéressée qui venait de naître au fond des yeux gris de Malfoy le mettait soudain mal à l'aise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la conversation plus loin : les membres de la Brigade et les trois Aurors firent brusquement leur apparition, bras tendus, baguette dégainée. Williamson prit aussitôt la parole.

\- On a pu suivre la trace tout de suite chef, bravo pour votre réactivité de tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, oui, merci, éluda Harry. Il est désarmé, veuillez ranger vos armes, vous allez blesser quelqu'un.

\- Vous êtes si nombreux, juste pour quelques transplannages en monde Moldu !, s'extasia ironiquement Draco. Ah non, suis-je bête. C'est parce que je m'appelle Malfoy.

Le ton en fin de phrase était beaucoup plus froid. Ne voulant surtout pas que cette arrestation se finisse en pugilat, Harry mit les choses au clair tout de suite.

\- T'inquiète, on ne t'a jamais considéré comme dangereux. Certains sont uniquement là pour faire plaisir à un collègue, sans vouloir vous offenser les gars, ajouta-t-il en direction des hommes de Langarm. Maintenant on va t'emmener au ministère, au service des Aurors, précisa-t-il toujours avec un regard entendu vers les Brigadiers de la Police Magique, et on va simplement discuter un peu. Pour l'instant.

\- Fallait le dire si tu voulais m'inviter boire un café à ton bureau Potter, lança Malfoy en haussant les épaules. Je serai venu tout de suite. Je ne refuse jamais rien à mes… fréquentations, ajouta-t-il en laissant Williamson lui entourer les poignets d'un sort d'attache.

La pièce était sombre et ils se mirent tous aussitôt en marche, ce qui permit à Harry de cacher la rougeur qui venait de lui monter aux joues. Draco dévoila l'entrée secrète de sa cachette à l'intérieur du manoir et activa la cheminée du salon principal. Ainsi, ils purent tous retourner au Ministère par groupe de trois. Le détenu de la soirée passa en deuxième dans les flammes vertes en compagnie de Williamson et Penny Haywood, et disparut non sans un regard entendu vers Potter. Il y avait de la détermination, mais aussi, bien cachée, un peu de crainte dans ce regard.

Harry, bien que satisfait de cette petite vengeance personnelle d'avoir coincé Malfoy à lui tout seul, sentait qu'il devait à présent grandir et faire preuve d'un peu de sérieux. Les disputes d'école étaient terminées et le blond avait suffisamment payé pour ses erreurs. En entrant à son tour dans la cheminée avec les deux derniers brigadiers, il se promit de ne pas se laisser influencer, ni par l'envie d'écraser sa jolie tête blonde juste pour le plaisir, ni par son âme de héros trop gentil qui allait vouloir effacer l'ardoise. Il devait trouver le juste milieu.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voilà, Draco est entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer. :P Je renouvelle ma demande pour le titre du chapitre : si en lisant une idée vous est venue, n'hésitez pas à la partager, je suis plus que prête à changer ! :D

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas, à vendredi prochain, et bonne journée à vous !

Lusaka.


	3. Le sommeil du juste

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Harry Potter, directeur du bureau des Aurors a résout l'affaire du Transplaneur en découvrant, avec plaisir, que ce mystérieux Transplaneur n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Il le capture et le ramène au ministère...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Et non, nous ne sommes pas vendredi. Mais j'ai deux bonnes raison de vous offrir le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui : déjà, vous êtes tous trop gentils avec les reviews ! C'est très encourageant de vous lire et ça me touche toujours beaucoup. La deuxième bonne raison c'est qu'aujourd'hui... c'est mon premier jour de vacances ! Youhou ! à moi les grasses mat' ! Enfin non en fait... parce que ma petite puce de huit mois se réveille à 7h tous les matins quoiqu'il arrive. XD (ça va, on se plaint pas, 7h c'est génial en vrai !). Bref, voilà, cadeau ! Et le chapitre 4 sera là vendredi comme d'habitude bien sûr ! Bonne lecture !

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: Le sommeil du juste.**

_Mercredi 31 mars 2010, soir. _

En arrivant dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie il eut beau dépoussiérer son costume, Harry Potter toussa tout le long du trajet jusqu'à son bureau, sous le regard moqueur de Malfoy qui avançait devant Williamson. Il n'avait jamais aimé et n'aimerait jamais les trajets en cheminette. L'équipe de Langarm retourna auprès de son chef avec les remerciements du directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Terry Boot, qui les avait devancés, avait ouvert la porte du petit bureau fermé de son patron et jeté négligemment un sort de nettoyage pour supprimer la poussière des derniers mois. Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête en arrivant.

Il s'installa, comme s'il en avait l'habitude, derrière le bureau jamais utilisé et invita Malfoy à s'asseoir en face de lui. Williamson resta également, confortablement posé dans le canapé de la pièce. Terry et Penny purent rentrer chez eux : l'opération avait finit tard et il ne servait à rien d'être quatre pour interroger le prévenu.

Par la porte malgré tout restée ouverte, Harry fit venir le dossier de Malfoy par un accio non prononcé. Le blond eut juste le bon réflexe de baisser la tête au moment où le rouleau de parchemin volait à travers la pièce.

\- Sursaute pas comme ça Malfoy, ricana Potter, je sais encore viser.

\- Tu veux dire comme à l'époque où tu montais sur ton balai pour essayer d'attraper le Vif ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry rigola franchement, se régalant du visage piqué au vif de Draco.

\- Oh je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais ça sur le tapis. Parce qu'en terme d'agilité sur un balai, tu n'étais pas franchement un adversaire à la hauteur.

Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur et entreprit de dérouler le dossier.

\- Bien. Je te présente Williamson, mon adjoint, lança-t-il avant de poursuivre sur un ton cérémonieux. Nous avons donc un sorcier qui chaque soir depuis quatre mois transplane à travers le Londres moldu.

\- Aucune loi ne me l'interdit, fit aussitôt remarquer Malfoy en croisant les bras.

\- Très juste !, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Sauf si des moldus t'ont aperçu.

\- Je n'ai jamais été vu par quiconque. Pas en train de pratiquer la magie en tout cas, assura le blond.

\- Je suis prêt à te croire. Williamson pourra d'ailleurs témoigner à mes côtés de l'efficacité et de la transparence de tes transplanages.

Draco se tourna brièvement vers l'Auror du canapé. Il semblait moins rieur que Potter, mais peu agressif pour autant.

\- Formidable. De quoi suis-je donc accusé du coup ?

\- D'usage abusif de magie, répondit Williamson de sa voix traînante.

\- Oui, à un moment donné Malfoy, trop c'est trop, renchérit Harry. Certes, aucune loi n'interdit de transplaner plusieurs fois à Londres, de la même façon qu'on peut lancer quelques sorts de Rongifors pour repeupler son jardin de souris. Cependant si cela devient une invasion, ça devient un problème.

\- Je n'ai pas envahi…, commença Draco.

\- Tu te sers de tes transplanages pour gagner de l'argent sur le dos des moldus qui te trouvent forcément très efficace, le coupa Harry. Cela s'appelle un usage abusif de magie. Tu vas un peu trop loin. Les moldus pourraient finir par s'interroger sur tes méthodes. D'autres livreurs pourraient mettre leur vie en danger en essayant d'être aussi rapide que toi. Tu espérais aller jusqu'où avec ta méthode ?

Malfoy que ce sermon de la part de son ancien camarade vexait quelque peu grommela quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas compris, fit remarquer simplement Williamson dans son coin.

\- J'ai dit, jusqu'aux cinq mille Gallions, répéta le blond en se redressant.

\- Ah ouais, quand même !, souffla Harry. Ça marche si bien que ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, lui répondit Draco avec une moue boudeuse. J'étais sur le point de trouver une autre technique. Tu veux t'associer Potter ?

Le directeur du Bureau des Aurors poussa un profond soupir et nota quelque chose dans le dossier. Cela suffit à ramener un peu de sérieux dans la pièce.

\- Bon, en gros si je promets de limiter mes transplanages, il se passera quoi ?, demanda finalement le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Parce qu'à part ce boulot, en vrai, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'autres opportunités pour gagner ma vie.

\- Et Sainte Mangouste ?, s'étonna Williamson.

Le détenu rigola doucement et haussa les épaules.

\- Vous connaissez beaucoup de sorciers prêts à donner du boulot à un mec qui porte mon nom ? Sainte Mangouste me commandait à peine une potion par semaine. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre mes parents, mais ce sont finalement eux qui avaient raison. Ils ont subi la même condamnation que moi mais au moins, ils ont pu la vivre dans un lieu où personne ne les regardait de travers. Et maintenant qu'ils sont libres, ils sont occupés, entourés, heureux. Enfin, j'imagine.

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un long regard. Pour avoir ensemble souvent évoqué la condamnation selon eux trop forte de Draco Malfoy, le directeur et son adjoint étaient tous les deux d'accord et comprenaient très bien le point de vue du Transplaneur.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être parti avec eux dans ce cas ?, demanda Harry.

\- Et te perdre de vue ? Ça jamais !, ricana Malfoy. Ce serait dommage si je perdais ma seule… comment tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Ah oui, ma seule fréquentation !

\- Ouais ouais, se renfrogna Potter. Et plus sérieusement ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Tu me connais Potter : j'ai eu peur. Ce changement m'a fait l'effet d'un saut dans le vide. Et une fois les ponts rompus avec mes parents, difficile de revenir en arrière, surtout les années passant.

Soudain, le silence ambiant de cette soirée au ministère fut brusquement rompu. Deux sorciers apparurent dans la zone de transplanage, portant l'uniforme de la Brigade de la Police Magique.

\- Chef Potter !, hurla l'un d'entre eux. Un Jarvey fait des ravages dans les jardins d'un village moldu en Écosse !

\- Quoi ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Harry sortit aussitôt de son petit bureau en compagnie de Williamson pour aller à leur rencontre.

\- Un sorcier vit là et a laissé son potager à l'abandon se remplir de gnomes. Les collègues sont sur place, mais le patron nous a demandé de venir vous chercher. Il faut du personnel de Sainte-Mangouste.

Malfoy s'était levé et observait le petit groupe de loin, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Malgré lui il fut impressionné par la réactivité de Potter. Il méritait son poste, le bougre.

\- Ok, lançait Harry. Williamson tu te charges de prévenir Augustus Pye et ses médicomages. Réveille-les s'il le faut. Je m'occupe de vous envoyer mes Aurors disponibles, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des deux brigadiers. Transmettez-moi simplement les coordonnées accessibles pour s'y rendre.

\- Facile, le Chef Langarm a ouvert la cheminée du sorcier. Vous pouvez le rejoindre par cheminette directement.

Il lui tendirent un parchemin avec l'adresse notée dessus et commencèrent à faire demi-tour.

\- On y retourne, c'est fou le bordel que ça peut faire ces petites bêtes !

Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette tandis que Williamson disparaissait à son tour dans les couloirs du ministère en courant. Dans le retour du silence, et dans le simple éclairage des lanternes de la pièce voûtée, Malfoy observa Potter faire tournoyer sa baguette. Une fumée blanchâtre sembla d'abord s'en échapper, mais très vite, l'aspect volatile changea et se mit à briller d'une lueur bleutée. Un cerf cavalait devant son maître. Draco connaissait la facilité du brun à créer un patronus, mais le voir faire aussi sereinement était très impressionnant. Potter se pencha à l'oreille du cerf et sembla lui murmurer quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, le patronus sautilla et disparut au travers du mur. L'ambiance étrange que sa présence et sa lueur avaient créée se volatilisa également.

Harry se retourna, passa devant Malfoy sans rien dire, attrapa le parchemin qui traînait encore sur le bureau et retourna dans la salle principale pour aller s'asseoir à son véritable bureau.

\- Viens, on sera mieux ici que dans ce nid à poussière, lança-t-il sans regarder son détenu.

Étonné, Draco jeta un œil à la petite pièce de nouveau vide et la quitta en fermant la porte. Il s'installa devant Harry, comprenant rapidement en voyant la plaque argentée à son nom collée au bureau.

\- Ah, le chef Potter est un chef accessible et près de son équipe, c'est ça ?, rigola-t-il.

\- Tu m'imaginais vraiment tout seul derrière mon bureau avec tous les autres ici ?, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, reconnut Malfoy.

Le silence retomba entre eux, silence seulement comblé par le crépitement des torches. Potter notait quelques informations sur le parchemin, laissant sa plume glisser sur le papier sans bruit. Draco commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

\- Et maintenant ?, grommela-t-il. J'ai quoi comme punition ?

L'Auror prit le temps de finir ce qu'il faisait avant de reposer sa plume et de le regarder.

\- Aucune idée. Demain matin, tu subiras un interrogatoire de Myria Curio, la chef du SUAM. Il y a fort à parier que Langarm de la Brigade voudra être là également. Mais pour moi, ça concerne davantage le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie que la Police Magique puisque aucun moldu n'est impliqué dans l'affaire.

\- C'est plutôt bon pour moi ça, sourit le blond, un peu rassuré tout de même.

\- C'est pas si pire en tout cas. Mais méfie-toi de Curio, elle peut être assez teigneuse. Ça peut aller de l'avertissement à la suppression de ton permis de transplaner.

\- Quoi !, s'exclama Malfoy qui, pour le coup, ne s'ennuyait plus. Quand même pas !, s'insurgea-t-il en se redressant.

\- Calme-toi, je ne pense pas que ça aille si loin. Mais techniquement, ça serait possible.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Et ma baguette, tu me la rends quand ?

\- Après la décision finale. Donc demain.

\- Génial, et en attendant, je fais quoi ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque plusieurs patronus plus ou moins complets franchirent le mur de la pièce. Au milieu d'eux, un parfait Jack Russel terrier aboya d'une voix ressemblant à celle de Ron :

\- Nous sommes sur place patron, tout devrait être réglé demain matin. On te tient au courant.

Les six patronus se volatilisèrent dès la fin du message.

\- Et bien voilà, tu as ta réponse, lança Potter en désignant l'espace où se tenaient les patronus quelques secondes plus tôt. Je vais visiblement devoir faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir, donc tu restes avec moi jusqu'à demain matin.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ?, gronda Draco.

\- Sans ta baguette ?, se moqua Harry. Si si, tu peux. Essaye simplement d'être là avant huit heures.

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant. Il avait failli oublier sa baguette. Rentrer au manoir par cheminette était possible, mais une fois sur place, que pourrait-il faire ? Pas grand-chose, pas même mettre un peu de lumière. Et il n'aimait de toute façon pas trop l'idée de repartir sans baguette.

\- Je peux t'invoquer un lit si tu préfères, lui proposa plutôt Potter en faisant venir à lui une tasse vide qu'il remplit négligemment de café.

\- Non ça ira. Une nuit blanche ne me fera pas de mal, grogna Malfoy en croisant les bras.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Harry en lui tendant la tasse, bois ça, t'en auras besoin.

Il fit apparaître une seconde tasse pour lui-même.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais je vais en profiter pour bosser un peu, lança de nouveau le brun.

Draco se leva en haussant les épaules et alla se poser plus loin, dans un large fauteuil appuyé contre l'un des poteaux de pierres. Il s'y cala et sirota son café sans rien dire. La situation aurait pu être pire. Potter semblait plutôt enclin à aller dans son sens, il n'aurait plus qu'à convaincre cette Myria Curio au petit matin de sa bonté d'âme, et le tour était joué. Par chance, il avait un certain talent avec les femmes, mêmes les plus coriaces. Il ne sut jamais exactement ce qui le berça en premier : la lueur des torches, le bruit rassurant de Potter qui fouillait dans ses paperasses, les lueurs des patronus qui venaient parfois donner des nouvelles au chef des Aurors, ou la chaleur de sa boisson contre laquelle la caféine ne pouvait lutter. Quoiqu'il en soit il finit par s'endormir.

_Jeudi 1__er__ avril 2010, matin. _

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en sursaut. Une couverture glissa de ses jambes. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir mise là. Autour du bureau de Potter, c'était la cohue. Cinq ou six Aurors expliquaient à leur patron la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. L'un d'entre eux sembla dire quelque chose de drôle puisqu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire en même temps.

\- Bon parfait, lança Harry. Vous avez tous mérité votre journée. On se revoit demain, sauf en cas de pépins. Dawlish, ajouta-t-il, je te laisse faire un rapide compte rendu sur parchemin.

Les Aurors apprécièrent tous la décision et quittèrent rapidement la salle pour rentrer chez eux. C'est à ce moment là que Potter posa les yeux sur Malfoy.

\- Réveillé ?

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer en se levant pour s'étirer. Il ramassa la couverture et vint la poser sur le bureau du brun.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

\- De rien. Il est bientôt sept heures. Telle que je connais Curio, elle sera bientôt là, je lui ai envoyé une note privée cette nuit. Tu reveux du café ?

Malfoy hocha la tête, en se déhanchant encore une fois. Dormir sur un fauteuil n'était plus de son âge, même s'il devait reconnaître que son sommeil avait été plutôt de plomb.

\- J'ai bien dormi, s'étonna-t-il comme pour lui même.

\- J'espère bien, rigola Potter. Je suis assez fier de mes couvertures de sommeil. Elles m'ont sauvé plus d'une nuit agitée et j'en ai toujours une ici au cas où. L'avantage c'est que ton sommeil reste naturel, contrairement aux potions somnifères.

Draco observa le tissu resté sur le bureau avec curiosité.

\- J'ai… j'ai toujours eu du mal à dormir, avoua-t-il après une brève hésitation. Tu m'apprendras ton truc ?

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'attraper la couverture et de la lui lancer.

\- Tiens, cadeau.

Malfoy eut soudain une foule de petites piques moqueuses lui arriver au bout de la langue. Pas pour blesser le brun, mais juste par habitude. Il les garda cependant pour lui et se contenta de remercier Potter qui s'affairait déjà à préparer le café. Certains Aurors commençaient à arriver. Tous saluaient leur chef avec respect avant de jeter un œil curieux à Malfoy, puis de se diriger vers leur propre bureau. À sept heures trente pile, la zone de transplanage s'anima sur une sorcière aux lunettes rouges déjà très en forme pour un matin. Derrière elle apparut un grand black engoncé dans son manteau.

\- Ah Langarm, Curio, formidable vous voilà !, lança Harry. Venez j'ai préparé le café.

Ce disant, il les entraîna dans la salle de réunion où les attendaient en effet des tasses fumantes et quelques chocoballes. Il fit signe à Draco de les suivre.

\- J'ai été ravie de votre message chef Potter, lança Myria en s'installant directement et en jetant un œil à Malfoy de la tête aux pieds, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas armé. Mais ne serions-nous pas mieux dans votre bureau ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est que nous attendons d'autres personnes et j'ai peur que nous soyons un peu serrés à côté.

\- Ah ?, s'étonna Cerberus de sa voix grave. Qui d'autre ?

\- Surprise !, rigola Harry. Comment s'est passée votre nuit mon cher Langarm ?, enchaîna-t-il.

Le chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique se lança aussitôt dans le détail des attaques, certes bénignes, mais malgré tout assez effrayantes du Jarvey, surtout sur des moldus. Assit seul au bout de la table, Malfoy sirotait son café dans l'indifférence générale. Potter coupa brusquement la parole à Cerberus.

\- Je crois que nous sommes au complet.

Il passa la tête par la porte et interpella deux personnes qui venaient effectivement d'entrer dans la grande salle voûtée.

\- Madame la Ministre, Maître Tycross, nous sommes ici.

Draco se redressa aussitôt, tout comme les deux autres sorciers qui n'avaient pourtant, a priori, rien à se reprocher. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que la Ministre fasse parti de ce petit tribunal. Elle entra dans la salle et salua ses collègues avec un large sourire. Puis, à la surprise de tous et surtout du plus concerné, elle s'avança vers Malfoy et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour Draco, ravie de te revoir.

Le blond lui rendit la politesse.

\- Tu as donné du fil à retordre à notre équipe d'Aurors ces derniers mois en disparaissant ainsi, rigola doucement Hermione Granger.

\- À toute l'équipe ou juste au chef ?, ricana Malfoy en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Bien, trancha Harry que le sous entendu avait agacé, je propose que nous commencions par un rapide tour de table. Nous avons ici Cerberus Langarm, chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique, Myria Curio, responsable du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, Maître Wilkie Tycross du Centre d'Essai de Transplanage, notre Ministre de la Magie Hermione Granger, et bien sûr, notre accusé du jour, Draco Malfoy. Si j'ai souhaité la présence de Madame la Ministre, c'est parce qu'elle m'avait elle-même chargé de régler cette affaire au plus vite. J'ai donc estimé qu'il était nécessaire de la prévenir de cette séance.

\- Bien entendu, approuva Langarm.

\- Quant à Maître Tycross, sa présence se justifie car je crois qu'au-delà de l'infraction, la magie du transplanage a pris, grâce à Malfoy, une nouvelle dimension qui sera sans doute intéressante à prendre en compte au cours de notre débat.

Les présentations faites, Harry se lança dans le résumé complet de l'affaire qui était passée de mains en mains jusqu'à son service. Il établit les preuves et rapporta ce qu'il avait vu lui-même. Quand il fut établit et accepté par tout le monde qu'aucun moldu n'avait été affecté ni témoin de la magie de Draco, la Brigade fut écartée. Langarm demanda tout de même à assister à la fin du procès, procès qui n'en avait plus guère le ton. La séance se poursuivit par quelques questions de Myria Curio à l'intention de Malfoy qui répondait de bonne grâce.

\- Et à aucun moment vous vous êtes dit que vous dépassiez les bornes ?, finit-elle par lui lancer.

\- Si je peux me permettre, coupa Tycross avant que Malfoy n'ait pu répondre. Ce jeune homme a certainement dépassé les bornes, pour reprendre votre expression, mais surtout pour lui même.

\- Comment ça ?, s'étonna Potter.

\- Transplaner aussi souvent, de façon si régulière, sur une période aussi longue et avec, en plus, un maléfice à lancer à chaque fois, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie. C'est risqué pour votre santé jeune homme, compléta-t-il en se tournant vers Draco. Vous êtes déjà bien pâle et blond, vous ne voudriez sans doute pas finir comme moi.

Le teint incolore et presque transparent de Tycross dû à son métier de moniteur en transplanage avait pourtant l'air de faire sa fierté. Mais son intervention permit à Draco de rebondir aussitôt.

\- C'est quelque chose que je n'avais effectivement pas pris en compte, reconnu-t-il. Et je vous remercie de m'en avertir. Je donne ma parole de sorcier à l'ensemble de cette audience que je vais cesser mes activités dès maintenant. Je vous demande seulement l'autorisation de reprendre contact avec les restaurants moldus qui m'ont fait confiance durant ces quatre mois pour les prévenir.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur, lança Hermione Granger qui se prononçait pour la première fois. Tu en as évidemment l'autorisation.

\- Bien, concluons cette séance, proposa ensuite Potter. Myria, l'affaire touche davantage votre service que le mien, je vous laisse donc proposer une sanction et nous procéderons éventuellement à un vote en cas de désaccord.

La sorcière remonta ses grosses lunettes rouges et secoua ses montres autour de son bras. Elle se pencha sur son parchemin sur lequel elle avait pris quelques notes durant l'heure qui venait de s'écouler, avant de se lever, faisant racler sa chaise.

\- Je propose un retrait de permis de transplanage de quatre mois, la durée du méfait, autant pour être sûre que Monsieur Malfoy ait compris la leçon que pour sa santé magique.

Même s'il n'avait plus son mot à dire, Langarm hocha la tête à ses côtés, montrant son accord.

\- Cela semble correct, approuva Potter. Madame la Ministre ?

\- C'est très bien, confirma Hermione en se levant. Je vous laisse finir avec les détails, je suis attendue dans mon bureau.

La séance prenait fin et de nouveau Draco se sentit détaché de la scène. Son cœur avait repris un rythme normal. Même si ce procès était d'un genre assez libre, il lui avait tout de même rappelé quelques mauvais souvenirs. La sanction n'était pas géniale, mais il aurait pu avoir pire, et il sentait confusément qu'il devait cela à Potter. Ce dernier semblait prendre les démarches administratives en main et passait d'une personne à l'autre, y compris Draco, pour quelques signatures.

Puis Wilkie Tycross fut chargé de poser un sortilège traceur sur le blond pour permettre à la justice magique de savoir s'il enfreindrait les règles durant les quatre prochains mois. Bientôt, le dossier fut roulé, tamponné et classé. Chacun retourna à ses activités habituelles.

Malfoy suivit Potter jusqu'à son bureau où il récupéra sa baguette. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, le blond lui tendit la main.

\- Tu m'as fait perdre mon gagne-pain, mais merci quand même, lui lança-t-il.

Harry regardait cette main tendue avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vas-tu encore me proposer de m'aider à choisir mes amis Malfoy ?

Draco soupira et haussa les épaules en laissant retomber son bras, trop éprouvé par l'heure passée et sa nuit sur le fauteuil pour trouver une réplique.

L'Auror s'approcha de lui et attrapa sa main pour la serrer fermement.

\- Je plaisantais blondinet. Tu me remercieras quand tu auras fini ta prochaine conversation.

Il mit fin à leur poignée de mains pour lui désigner Wilkie Tycross qui semblait l'attendre sur le pas de la grande porte de la salle. Sans trop comprendre, Draco se dirigea vers le vieil homme et quitta avec lui le Bureau des Aurors non sans un dernier regard vers Potter qui le fixait, l'air pensif.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que Harry a mis en place entre Malfoy et Tycross ? On se le demande... :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler dans une review, je réponds toujours. Rendez-vous vendredi pour le chapitre quatre qui va, légèrement, faire monter la température. ^ ^ Bisous !

Lusaka.


	4. Feudeymon et concoction

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Draco Malfoy a perdu son permis de transplanage pour quatre mois. Il doit cette peine finalement assez légère à Harry Potter. Comment va-t-il le remercier... ?

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Il fait beau, mais pas trop chaud, ma puce est chez sa Nounou toute la journée, j'ai de la bonne musique en fond (LP pour ceux qui connaissent !), mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Je sais ! Écriiiiire ! :D Bref, voici le quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et bon courage à ceux qui bossent !

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Feudeymon et concoction. **

_Vendredi 2 avril 2010, matin. _

Draco Malfoy arpentait les couloirs du ministère en maître des lieux, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Nous n'étions que vendredi, dix heures du matin, et son contrat ne commençait que la semaine suivante, mais il se sentait déjà chez lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisait quelqu'un sur son chemin, il abaissait la tête dans un salut humble. Même s'il était fier, il ne voulait certainement pas reproduire les erreurs de son père.

Il arriva enfin au deuxième étage et très vite, fut devant la porte du Bureau des Aurors. Comme à son habitude, elle était ouverte. Il donna tout de même quelques petits coups pour se signaler et entra. Un coup d'œil à la grande salle voûtée lui permit de voir qu'il y avait peu de monde et, surtout, pas Potter. Un vieil Auror s'avança vers lui.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, lui lança-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

\- Bonjour, euh…

\- Auror Savage, se présenta-t-il. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je venais voir le chef Potter, expliqua Draco.

\- Vous avez de la chance, il sera là dans peu de temps, il vient de nous avertir de son retour. Vous pouvez l'attendre si vous voulez.

L'Auror lui désigna le bureau de Potter un peu plus loin et Malfoy alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils lui faisant face non sans se demander comment on pouvait être de "retour" dès le matin. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter : de vives conversations firent brusquement leur apparition dans la zone de transplanage. En se retournant, le blond vit au moins neuf Aurors, tous dans un état assez pitoyable, accompagnés par trois médicomages qui reprirent aussitôt les soins sur certains d'entre eux. Harry Potter se détacha du groupe en donnant ce qui semblait être quelques informations supplémentaires à un médicomage.

Draco reconnut à sa tignasse rousse Ron Weasley qui se précipita vers son chef et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau.

\- C'était intense, lui avouait Potter qui semblait boiter. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

\- Et le vieux ?, demanda Weasley tout en jetant un œil vers Malfoy qui s'était levé pour manifester sa présence.

\- Mort, souffla Harry en se laissant tomber dans son siège. Avec sa fille.

Il avait le visage et sa tenue recouverts de suie, ses cheveux semblaient, si cela était possible, davantage ébouriffés, et son pantalon déchiré justifiait sans doute le boitillement dans sa démarche. D'un coup il abaissa son poing sur le bureau.

\- Merde, elle devait avoir à peine vingt ans !, siffla-t-il.

Un médicomage les rejoignit et s'empressa d'expliquer au Directeur que deux de ses Aurors allaient devoir rester quelques temps à Sainte-Mangouste pour un suivi de leurs blessures. Il l'encourageait lui-même à revenir les voir pour vérifier l'état de sa jambe. Potter le remercia chaleureusement puis se leva. Les Aurors avec qui il était revenu et qui se trouvaient dans le même état que lui s'étaient tous regroupés autour de son bureau. Malfoy s'écarta.

\- Merci à tous, lança le Directeur, vous avez été à la hauteur. On a… fait ce qu'on pouvait. Rentrez chez vous et considérez-vous en week-end. Sauf en cas de gros pépin, on ne se revoit que lundi. Williamson, cela vaut aussi pour toi.

\- Et toi ?, demanda aussitôt l'adjoint.

\- Je vais rentrer me poser aussi, mais je serai là cet après-midi, pour écrire le rapport. D'ici là, c'est Weasley qui gérera les affaires courantes. Ron, tu m'envoies un patronus au moindre souci.

Le rouquin acquiesça, assez fier d'avoir été choisi pour remplacer son patron, même si cela ne devait durer qu'une matinée. Tous s'éparpillèrent et le brouhaha ambiant se dissipa lentement. Lorsque Malfoy se reconcentra sur Potter, Savage était à ses côtés et le brun le fixait de ses yeux verts curieux.

\- Tu as bien fait, merci Savage.

Le vieil Auror les laissa et retourna à son bureau impeccablement bien rangé.

\- Salut Malfoy, lui lança Harry en l'invitant d'un geste à s'approcher.

\- Salut. Je peux repasser une autre fois, proposa immédiatement Draco.

\- Ça dépend pour quoi tu venais je t'avoue, grimaça l'Auror en calant sa jambe sous son bureau.

\- Simplement pour te remercier de m'avoir mis en contact avec Tycross, lui répondit Malfoy en tapotant sa robe de sorcier sur laquelle l'emblème du Ministère de la Magie avait déjà été cousu. Je viens de signer mon contrat avec lui et Granger, je commence lundi.

\- Oh si vite ?, s'étonna Potter. Je pensais qu'ils laisseraient passer tes quatre mois sans permis d'abord.

\- Il veut en profiter pour me mettre au parfum de tout le côté administratif. Le Centre d'Essai de transplanage, ce ne sont pas juste des sorciers qui s'amusent à voltiger, figure-toi, rajouta Draco d'un ton assez fier qui fit ricaner Harry.

\- T'as vraiment pas changé, lui lança le brun. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content pour toi. Maintenant, je vais tâcher de rentrer chez moi et d'arranger tout ça, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en désignant sa jambe.

\- Mouais, t'as l'air encore plus amoché que d'habitude, reconnut Malfoy, un air faussement dégoûté sur le visage. Tu ne vas pas transplaner dans cet état, si ?

\- Seul, non. Là c'est un médicomage qui m'a aidé à revenir jusqu'ici. Je vais malheureusement devoir prendre le réseau de cheminette, ce qui ne sera guère mieux en terme de confort.

Soudain, une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux verts et brillants de l'Auror. Il fixait le blond avec, clairement, une idée derrière la tête.

\- Dis donc, viens, je dois te parler en privé, lui lança-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse.

Surpris et presque inquiet, Draco le suivit jusque dans la salle de réunion. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry se tourna vers lui et pointa sa baguette sur son torse.

\- Hey oh !, s'alarma Malfoy en reculant d'un pas et en sortant sa propre baguette, prêt à se défendre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter !

\- Finite Vestigia, susurra Harry.

Une petite boule dorée s'échappa de sa baguette et vint s'élargir autour du corps du blond qui, en dehors d'un léger picotement, ne souffrit d'aucune manière.

\- Tu… tu as levé mon traçage ?, bafouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne veux pas d'ennui !

\- Tu n'en auras pas, lui répondit Potter avec un grand sourire. Et range ta baguette s'il te plaît. Aide-moi à transplaner chez moi, et je réinstalle le traçage aussitôt. Personne n'en saura jamais rien.

\- Et je repars de chez toi comment après ?, grommela le blond qui aurait préféré qu'il lui demande d'abord son avis.

\- J'ai une cheminée, de la poudre de cheminette et toute une collection de balais ! Tu n'auras que l'embarras du choix. Et surtout, je n'habite pas si loin de chez toi, à Godric's Hollow.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Weasley ?, essaya encore Draco.

\- Parce que je sais que tes transplanages sont parfaits, répondit Harry en grimaçant, comme si cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître.

Malfoy croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils mais finit par se laisser convaincre. Ils ressortirent donc de la pièce, l'un ravi, l'autre un peu plus bougon. Toujours boitillant, Potter récupéra quelques affaires à son bureau qu'il réduisit pour tout faire tenir dans la poche de sa robe d'Auror. Sur le chemin vers la zone de transplanage, Ron Weasley les arrêta.

\- Harry, tu devrais prendre ta journée complète. Pourquoi ne pas écrire le rapport chez toi ?

\- J'y pensais oui, approuva le brun, j'ai pris ce qu'il me faut.

\- Et tu ne veux pas passer par Sainte Mangouste avant ? Hermione me tuera si elle apprend que je t'ai laissé transplaner tout seul comme ça.

\- Justement, je ne suis pas seul. Malfoy m'accompagne. Il connaît un truc pour soigner ma jambe. Tu n'as vraiment aucun souci à te faire.

Weasley jeta un regard torve au blond.

\- Ça m'inquiète encore plus au contraire.

\- Salut Weasley, le salua Draco. Les temps ont changé mon vieux, lui lança-t-il un peu moqueur, je ne vais pas te le manger, ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

\- Il n'empêche, je ne suis pas certain que transplaner en amenant quelqu'un en plus avec toi soit très prudent, insista Ron.

\- Mais si, c'est moi qui ai aidé ce médicomage à rentrer tout à l'heure. Tout va bien !, mentit le Directeur. Contacte-moi sans hésitation si tu as un souci. À demain Ron.

Harry repoussa le bras du blond sans grande douceur et se dirigea le plus droit possible jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Malfoy le suivit après un dernier regard vers Weasley qui avait fini par s'en retourner à ses affaires.

\- Tu fais sauter des punitions, tu mens à tes amis, lui murmura Draco alors qu'ils arrivaient. T'es sûr que t'étais bien à Gryffondor ?

\- Plus tard les blagues pourries Malfoy, lui répliqua Harry. Je te sais bon Occlumens, alors concentre-toi pour visualiser mon salon et ramène-moi chez moi. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il.

Les deux hommes se positionnèrent face à face. Les yeux gris plongèrent dans les émeraudes de l'Auror et une seconde plus tard, ils entraient dans ce monde de coton formidable que Malfoy installait dans ses transplanages. Dans le tourbillon, leurs corps se serraient et leur détermination restait fermement accrochée à l'image du salon de Potter. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient debout, sur le tapis rouge au centre de la pièce. Harry vacilla légèrement et se rattrapa au transplaneur de justesse. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il. C'était mieux qu'avec le médicomage.

Cette phrase fit ricaner le blond qui commençait à jeter un œil aux alentours.

\- Je t'en prie, ravi de savoir que ma prestation t'a plu. T'es pas mal installé dis donc, ajouta-t-il en admirant les nombreuses peintures, tentures et décorations souvent liées au Quidditch qui étaient fixées aux murs du salon. Mais je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es un Gryffon jusqu'au bout.

Ce disant, il désignait les rideaux et le tapis rouge et or.

\- Ça réchauffe la pièce.

\- Si on veut, admit Malfoy. Bon, tu réinstalles la trace maintenant ou bien tu es au bout de tes petites forces ?

Le blond avait dit cela sur le ton de l'humour, mais il voyait bien que l'Auror était épuisé. Les derniers faux semblants qu'il avait joués devant Weasley suivi du transplanage l'avaient probablement achevé. Il commença à lever sa baguette, mais son bras retomba mollement.

\- Après, si ça te va.

Et sur ce, il s'endormit. Draco n'eut pas longtemps à chercher pour trouver la chambre de son hôte et y découvrir une couverture semblable à la couverture de sommeil qu'il lui avait donnée. Il la posa sur Harry et fit un tour du propriétaire, tranquillement. En regardant par les fenêtres, il aperçut un petit jardin entourant la maison de Potter et une rue où quelques passants visiblement sorciers flânaient. Ainsi, le brun était revenu s'installer dans sa maison d'enfance. Il avait tout réhabilité, sans reconstruire l'étage en entier pour autant. À la place, le salon était très haut de plafond, offrant une ouverture sur les poutres du toit, et l'étage tenait sur une immense mezzanine desservant deux pièces seulement. Il n'osa pas monter à l'escalier de bois, et se contenta de découvrir la chambre, la salle de bain et la cuisine qui constituaient le rez-de-chaussée.

Dans son sommeil, Potter geignit. Draco se pencha et observa la jambe de l'Auror. Malgré le pantalon qui cachait une partie de la blessure, cela avait l'air plutôt douloureux. Malfoy prit sa décision. Il transplana. Il réapparut au même endroit quelques minutes plus tard. Rien n'avait bougé dans la maison, à part peut-être Potter qui semblait un peu plus affalé sur son fauteuil. Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa un petit sac sur la table. Grâce à sa baguette, il redonna leur taille d'origine aux objets qu'il était allé chercher : un petit chaudron, quelques fioles et boites, et un grimoire. Il posa l'ensemble sur la paillasse de Potter et entreprit d'allumer un feu et de commencer la potion qu'il avait en tête. C'était un onguent relativement simple à préparer, quoiqu'avec une cuisson assez longue, et qu'il avait testé sur lui-même à plusieurs reprises. Cela ne guérirait pas parfaitement la blessure de l'Auror, mais pouvait au moins l'atténuer et l'apaiser, en attendant un traitement un peu plus fort.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, tandis qu'il baissait le feu sous son chaudron pour la dernière partie de la potion, la cheminée de Potter s'activa. Surpris, il se rendit aussitôt dans le salon pour découvrir Ron Weasley couvert de suie.

\- Mince Harry, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait faire ramoner ta cheminée.

\- Désolé vieux, grommela la voix ensommeillée du brun. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, ajouta-t-il soudain plus alerte. Il y a un souci au Bureau ?

\- Non, je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi.

Harry, que le bruit créé par l'arrivée de son ami avait réveillé, se redressa tout à fait et s'apprêtait à le rassurer quand il remarqua la couverture qui avait glissé à ses pieds. D'instinct, il se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine, sentant une autre présence.

\- Tout va bien Weasley, lança Malfoy, une louche à la main. Comme prévu, il se repose, enfin il essayait avant que tu n'arrives, et je prépare un onguent pour le soigner.

Le blond savait qu'il venait de sauver les fesses de Potter et qu'il participait au mensonge. Mais après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ces derniers jours, il lui devait bien ça. Les deux autres sorciers l'observèrent un instant sans rien dire, tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Il finit par hausser les épaules et retourna dans la cuisine poursuivre sa préparation. Il entendit Harry remercier Weasley et ce dernier repartit assurer son poste au ministère.

Potter vint s'appuyer contre la porte de sa cuisine et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit l'atelier improvisé de potions médicinales que Malfoy avait installé chez lui.

\- Ah ouais, quand même, murmura-t-il.

\- C'était mon métier Potter, ne sois pas si surpris.

\- Nan mais je veux dire… tu m'aides vraiment en fait.

Le blond haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- J'ai dû transplaner deux fois pour ramener tout ça. Tu me promets que personne ne le saura ?

\- Tu ne portes pas la trace, donc non, le rassura Harry. Mais je te la remettrai après.

\- J'espère bien, approuva Malfoy. Si je me faisais prendre, ça serait le comble. Être en infraction le jour même où je signe mon contrat avec le Département des Transports Magiques !

Un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres du brun. Il était bien. Il prenait souvent soin des autres, de ses amis, de sa famille. Ils étaient là pour lui aussi, bien sûr, mais le soir, quand il rentrait du boulot, souvent tard, personne ne lui préparait de potion pour l'aider à aller mieux. Son sourire s'élargit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Malfoy serait le premier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à sourire comme un crétin ?, lui lança soudain le blond en coupant complètement le feu sous la marmite.

\- Rien.

\- Ouais, encore en train de te foutre…

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, le coupa Harry en lui tournant le dos pour retourner dans son salon, j'appréciais juste le moment de te voir ici. Je vais vite fait me changer, ajouta-t-il de loin.

\- C'est ça, grommela Draco.

Mais tandis qu'il touillait sa mixture de plus en plus épaisse, un léger sourire incurva ses lèvres fines à son tour. Lorsqu'il entendit Potter revenir dans le salon, il se reprit et versa l'onguent dans un petit pot en verre avant de le rejoindre. Le brun s'était jeté un sort de nettoyage et avait enfilé un pull léger et un pantalon en coton assez large. Le tout aussi noir que ses cheveux. Il s'était allongé sur son canapé de tout son long et tenait en main une liasse de parchemins vierges qu'il agitait doucement au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, murmura-t-il. J'ai toujours détesté faire des rapports.

\- Pourquoi tu ne charges pas un de tes Aurors de le faire ?, s'étonna Malfoy en posant le pot sur un petit guéridon en bois à côté du fauteuil. C'est ce que je ferais.

\- Bah, parce que de temps en temps, je m'y colle quand même. Alors, reprit-il en posant ses feuilles à terre, c'est quoi ton truc ?

\- Une pommade pommadante Grégoire. Fais gaffe tu vas tomber amoureux, ricana le blond.

Mais en voyant que Potter ne comprenait ni l'allusion, ni la blague, il cessa de rire et dut lui raconter l'histoire de ce sorcier du Moyen Âge qui avait créé une pommade faisant croire à celui à qui il l'offrait et qui l'utilisait qu'il était son meilleur ami.

\- Il est devenu riche en se mettant le Roi Richard à sa botte, conclut Malfoy. Si je t'avais vraiment préparé ça et que tu l'avais utilisé, je serai devenu le mec le plus formidable du monde à tes yeux.

Comprenant enfin, Harry rigola.

\- Je crois qu'aucune potion ne pourrait rendre ça réel, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, grommela Malfoy. Bon c'est juste un onguent apaisant mais qui fait des miracles. Mets-en régulièrement sur la plaie, en couche épaisse. Nettoie simplement avant d'en remettre et la nuit, mets une bande autour pour ne pas en mettre partout.

Redevenu sérieux, Potter avait bien écouté et acquiesça en le remerciant.

\- Au fait, tu l'as trouvée où ?, lui demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant la couverture de sommeil à présent posée sur une chaise à côté.

\- Par terre dans ta chambre qui, si je puis me permettre, mériterait un bon coup de rangement, répondit Malfoy. Et justement, ta couverture là, elle n'aurait pas dû t'empêcher de te réveiller quand Weasley est arrivé ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je te l'ai dit Malfoy, le sortilège que j'ai lancé dessus aide à s'endormir et à avoir un sommeil paisible, mais cela reste naturel. Si il y a un bruit un peu fort comme un Weasley qui ne sait pas se servir d'une cheminée un peu encrassée, ça te réveille.

Draco ricana. Puis il laissa le brun pour aller ranger son matériel dans la cuisine. Harry en profita pour s'asseoir sur le divan, soulever le bas de son pantalon et mettre un peu de l'onguent sur sa blessure. Il grimaça, mais cela aurait pu être pire. Des images de l'intervention de la nuit passée lui revinrent. Ils avaient été avertis vers quinze heures la veille. Sur place en personne au plus vite, il n'avait eu de cesse d'appeler des renforts au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

\- Et au fait, lança soudain la voix du blond depuis la cuisine, il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ?

Potter ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier. Il revoyait les flammes, folles, affamées, s'élever au-dessus du petit moulin en pleine campagne et prendre la forme d'un dragon de feu. Il entendait les cris de cette jeune femme, prisonnière du Feudeymon. Il constatait leur impuissance à gérer ce maléfice puissant. L'eau, l'air, la magie, rien n'y faisait. À plusieurs reprises il avait voulu entrer dans le moulin, aller la chercher, la sauver. Il envoya même un Auror récupérer des balais pour pouvoir attaquer le Feudeymon par-dessus. Il leur aura fallu lutter près de vingt heures pour en arriver à bout et éteindre totalement les flammes sur le moulin, mais également autour. Car le feu avait grignoté les champs aux alentours et presque atteint les abords du village moldu pas loin. Tout le temps de l'intervention, ils avaient dû construire une barrière d'invisibilité, et la maintenir en place malgré les attaques du Feudeymon, pour éviter que les moldus n'interviennent eux-mêmes.

Sentant la présence de Malfoy près de lui, il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Ça va ?

\- C'était… un vieux fou qui a voulu se suicider. Et qui a réussi en tuant aussi sa fille.

Draco ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait peu de détail mais il sentait que l'affaire avait été assez éprouvante. Voilà pourquoi il fut surpris de voir l'Auror rigoler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ?, questionna-t-il.

\- Il y a douze ans je t'ai sauvé du même maléfice. Cette fois, je n'ai pas réussi.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Il eut vite trouvé et son regard s'écarquilla.

\- Un Feudeymon…, murmura-t-il. Comment peut-on vouloir se suicider avec ça !

\- Ah c'est une méthode radicale, pour sûr, lui confirma Harry en se levant.

Il ramassa les parchemins vierges et alla les poser sur un petit bureau en bois installé sous les escaliers.

\- J'écrirai ça plus tard, avoua-t-il en se retournant vers le blond. Malfoy, merci.

Il désignait le petit pot d'onguent resté sur le guéridon.

\- Ça fait un effet froid sur la peau qui n'est pas désagréable. Et ça sent très bon, ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- C'est du chèvrefeuille, expliqua Draco en haussant les épaules. C'est une plante aux multiples propriétés que j'aime bien utiliser.

\- Je sais. Je veux dire, précisa Potter devant le regard dubitatif du blond remettant clairement en cause ses connaissances sur ladite plante, je sais que c'est l'odeur du chèvrefeuille. J'aime bien, c'est frais. Je connais parce que… euh… Neville. Neville me l'a dit.

Tout en parlant, Harry se sentait devenir idiot. Il avait voulu jouer au malin, montrer à Malfoy qu'il connaissait son parfum, faire un compliment. En fait, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire ou faire.

\- Bien, trancha-t-il devant le regard un peu perplexe de Draco. Je ne te mets pas à la porte, mais il faut vraiment que je dorme. Je n'ai pas posé la tête sur mon oreiller depuis au moins trente heures !

\- Cet oreiller qui est par terre aussi ? Pas étonnant, se moqua le blond. Mais pas de souci, je te laisse. On fait quoi pour la trace ?, demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Ah, oui.

Harry sortit sa baguette d'une manche de son pull et la pointa sur le blond.

\- Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il en le fixant.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Malfoy, dont le cœur avait légèrement accéléré ne put s'empêcher de ricaner nerveusement.

\- Je n'aime décidément pas trop quand tu pointes ta baguette sur moi Potter.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire et lâcha le sort de traçage qui vint entourer un instant la silhouette du transplaneur d'un léger halo bleuté avant de disparaître.

\- Voilà. Tu préfères repartir comment ? Comme tu as pu le constater ton Manoir n'est pas si loin de Godric's Hollow. En balais je dirais que tu en as pour une heure à peine.

\- Oui, et deux minutes par cheminée. Le choix est vite fait, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Bof, grimaça Harry. Moi et les cheminées, ça fait deux. Mais fais comme tu le sens.

En boitillant, il alla vers la grosse cheminée qui s'imposait au bout de la pièce et prit dessus un petit pot de poudre de cheminette qu'il tendit à Malfoy.

\- Tu vas réussir à ne pas trop stresser d'ici lundi ?, lui lança-t-il alors que le blond se servait d'une pincée de poudre.

\- J'ai de quoi m'occuper, répondit celui-ci, je fais exploser le manoir.

\- Quoi ?!

Draco ricana et se sentit obliger de préciser.

\- À l'intérieur seulement, j'ai envie de changer pas mal de choses.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, lui proposa Harry en faisant un geste vers son intérieur.

Il précisa qu'il avait tout refait lui-même et qu'il avait du coup fait l'acquisition de plusieurs grimoires de sorts spécifiques à la construction et la destruction.

\- Avec ta jambe de boiteux ?, se moqua Malfoy. Non, repose-toi demain.

\- D'ici là, j'irais mieux !, se défendit Potter.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Draco en relevant la tête de son air hautain. Ma crème est une réussite et elle fait des miracles. Mais quand même.

Harry haussa les épaules et alluma le feu aux flammes vertes dans la cheminée d'un coup de baguette.

\- Mais si dimanche ça va mieux, tu peux passer, proposa Malfoy en rentrant dans l'âtre.

Potter approuva et s'écarta légèrement. Draco leva la main, prêt à lâcher la poudre de Cheminette, mais au lieu de formuler le nom d'accès de sa destination, il demanda encore :

\- Je pensais que tu étais plutôt du genre à traîner avec tes amis le week-end.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Mais oui, et c'est toujours le cas, répondit-il, instaurant le doute sur la nature de leur nouvelle relation.

Le blond ouvrit la main.

\- Manoir Draco Malfoy !

Et il disparut, laissant un Potter songeur, mais satisfait.

_Dimanche 4 avril 2010, matin. _

Si pour Harry le samedi se passa de la meilleure manière qui soit, entre siestes, rédaction du rapport sur l'affaire du suicide au Feudeymon, visite de la famille Weasley au grand complet et retrouvailles avec Teddy, son filleul en première année à Poudlard qui commençait ses vacances de Pâques chez sa grand-mère, il en fut tout autre chose pour le dimanche. En effet, un hibou du ministère le tira de son sommeil vers sept heures, réclamant sa présence immédiate et urgente au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. S'habillant à la hâte, il transplana au plus vite. Il arriva directement dans la grande salle du Bureau des Aurors qui était vide, bien évidemment. Il faisait en sorte de laisser le week-end libre à son équipe, tant qu'une urgence ne se déclarait pas.

C'est en courant qu'il prit les ascenseurs pour descendre les deux étages qui le séparaient du service. Une inhabituelle effervescence s'y trouvait. Différents sorciers et sorcières s'interpellaient, à qui parlerait le plus fort. À son arrivée, l'un d'entre eux, portant un petit chapeau plat violet surmonté d'une longue plume, s'avança vivement vers lui.

\- Merci Harry d'être venu si vite.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il Amos ?, s'étonna Potter en serrant la main d'Amos Diggory, le responsable en ces lieux.

\- Tu es bien intervenu sur un vieux moulin jeudi soir ? Une bâtisse dévastée par un Feudeymon apparemment ?

\- Oui, je vous confirme, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Amos soupira et l'entraîna à sa suite, une main sur ses épaules. Le vieil homme était attaché à son poste depuis des années et aimait son métier. Il vouait à Harry une profonde sympathie depuis toujours et, contrairement à la plupart des personnels du ministère, continuait de le tutoyer. Il ouvrit une petite porte et laissa passer l'Auror qui sursauta aussitôt : trois sorciers de la Brigade de la Police lévitaient au milieu de la pièce avec un air extatique sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Potter.

\- Piqûre de Billywig, le coupa Diggory.

Et voyant que Harry ne faisait pas le lien, il poursuivit :

\- C'est un insecte d'Australie dont la piqûre donne le tournis et peut provoquer une lévitation. À petite dose, rien de grave, les effets se dissiperont vite.

\- Mais quel est le rapport avec le moulin cramé ?, s'étonnait encore Harry dont les yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher des trois brigadiers pris en charge par plusieurs médicomages.

\- Viens, allons à côté, lui proposa Amos.

Dans le couloir, les sorciers du Département, les plus grands spécialistes des êtres magiques d'Angleterre, discutaient encore, toujours aussi vivement. L'Auror pensa que l'insecte était très rare et qu'ils devaient être en train de spéculer sur les effets de sa piqûre ou sur sa possible capture. Diggory lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau, qu'il laissa ouverte, et ils s'installèrent.

\- Tu étais sur place avec tes hommes vendredi ?

\- Tout à fait, du début à la fin. Une fois qu'on est parvenu à arrêter le Feudeymon, j'ai demandé à Langarm de placer quelques hommes autour du moulin afin de maintenir la protection d'invisibilité le temps que l'équipe de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie fasse son boulot.

\- Cette nuit, les restes du moulin se sont effondrés, lui expliqua Amos sans transition. Les hommes de Langarm se sont approchés pour voir s'ils ne retrouvaient pas le corps de la jeune femme et de son père qui étaient à l'intérieur. Sauf qu'ils se sont fait attaquer par une nuée de Billywig.

\- Une… une nuée ?, s'étonna Harry. Il y en avait plus d'un ?

\- Visiblement. Nous envisageons donc de nous rendre sur place, mais nous souhaitons une protection maximale. Langarm est déjà au courant et sur place avec quelques hommes. Peux-tu participer ?

\- Bien sûr !, répondit Harry. De quelle protection sommes nous en train de parler exactement ?

\- Nous voulons fouiller les ruines du moulin pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait plus de Billywigs cachés là.

\- La dangerosité de cet insecte est…

\- Minime, compléta Diggory. Pour nous du moins, qui savons comment les maîtriser.

\- Bien. Je serai sur place dans une petite heure avec deux de mes hommes, est-ce que cela vous convient ?

\- C'est parfait, approuva Amos, je te remercie Harry.

Le brun acquiesça et quitta le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques le cœur battant, tout en réfléchissant à qui il allait pouvoir demander de se joindre à lui. Il préféra écarter ceux qui avaient déjà été sur place durant de longues heures : leur repos devait être total. De retour au Bureau des Aurors, il lança donc son patronus en direction de Ron Weasley et Fiertalon en les priant de l'excuser pour cette urgence qui ne lui semblait pas vraiment en être une. Il espérait que cette nouvelle mission au moulin du vieux suicidaire ne prendrait pas longtemps sur son dimanche.

Il avait beaucoup aimé faire les travaux dans sa maison : la magie l'étonnait toujours face à l'éducation moldue qu'il avait eue. Et il était assez enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir aider Malfoy dans son vieux Manoir dans lequel certains mauvais souvenirs méritaient en effet de partir en fumée.

En attendant ses deux collègues, il sortit le baume de sa poche et en appliqua une couche sur sa blessure. La plaie était propre et sèche, même si encore ouverte. Il avait scrupuleusement suivi les conseils de Draco durant tout le samedi et il ne boitait déjà plus, la douleur étant devenue largement supportable. La zone de transplanage s'anima enfin et Weasley apparut en premier.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

\- Pas grand-chose, lui répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Une nuée de Billy quelque chose est sortie du moulin qui s'est effondré.

\- Des Billywigs ?

\- Tu connais ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Bien sûr ! Il paraît que c'est avec leur dard que les Fizwizbiz sont fabriqués. Ce sont des insectes qui te font léviter s'ils te piquent, ça paraît logique, non ?

Le brun fixait son ami avec ravissement. Il aimait ça chez le roux : ses connaissances hors cadre, surtout pas scolaires, mais toujours passionnantes.

\- Bon, la mission devient plus intéressante, rigola-t-il. Si on en attrape on pourra toujours se faire un petit vol plané.

L'Auror Fiertalon arriva au moment où ils éclataient de rire. Il se demanda aussitôt pourquoi le patron lui avait fait quitter sa famille un dimanche matin si tout le monde riait au Bureau. Une fois mis au courant, il parut beaucoup plus inquiet que les deux autres.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que les moldus les voient, dit-il.

\- Amos Diggory avait l'air de dire que ces insectes volent tellement vite qu'aucun moldu ne sera capable de les voir. Sauf s'ils se font piquer, répondit Harry. Bon, allons-y.

Une fois prêts, ils se rendirent sur place en portoloin : Harry avait apporté une vieille brosse à dent pour le créer. Il gardait toutes ses vieilles brosses pour ce genre d'occasion. La sensation d'être tiraillé par le nombril, toujours aussi désagréable, lui donna envie de vomir jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds touchent à nouveau le sol. Une pluie fine les accueillit, ainsi que plusieurs brigadiers et Langarm qui se serrait comme il pouvait dans son grand manteau. Il les salua et vint à eux.

\- Ils sont en panique, leur annonça-t-il directement.

\- Qui donc ?, s'étonna Harry.

Sans rien dire, Langarm lui désigna les ruines du vieux moulin. Tout autour, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières du Département des Créatures Magiques agitaient leur baguette pour soulever les pierres et dégager un passage vers ce qui semblait être une cave sous le moulin.

\- On peut les aider ?, demanda l'Auror.

\- Nous, on est là pour les protéger contre je ne sais quoi, répondit Langarm en haussant les épaules avant de rejoindre ses troupes.

Visiblement, le chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique n'aimait guère être dérangé un dimanche matin pour si peu. Potter fit signe à ses collègues et ils rejoignirent Diggory pour ouvrir le passage avec eux. Plus vite les choses seraient faites, plus vite chacun pourrait retourner chez soi, au chaud et au sec. Malgré la pluie, les pierres du moulin semblaient encore chaudes sous l'effet du Feudeymon. Deux jours n'avaient pas suffi à ôter cette impression de danger qui régnait encore sur les lieux. En jetant un œil par dessus son épaule, Potter aperçut des membres de la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie arroser les champs de blé qui avaient été touchés d'une potion spéciale afin de les faire repousser et les remettre dans leur état initial. Ensuite, ils pourraient lever le voile d'invisibilité et faire croire aux moldus que ce vieux moulin en ruines avait toujours été là. Deux d'entre eux les aidaient à déplacer les pierres et s'occupaient de les couvrir aussitôt de mousse pour qu'elles paraissent être là depuis longtemps.

Bientôt un escalier de pierres fissurées apparut et fut suffisamment dégagé pour que plusieurs sorciers puissent descendre. Il fut convenu que les trois Aurors accompagneraient Amos Diggory et trois de ses collègues. Les sept hommes descendirent, Potter et Fiertalon en tête. L'escalier descendait étonnamment profond et ils furent bientôt tous obligés de lancer un lumos pour y voir quelque chose.

Soudain, des vrombissements et des sifflements se firent entendre. Ils posèrent enfin pieds à terre : une galerie s'ouvrait devant eux et les bruits venaient du bout du sombre couloir. Potter fit un signe à Weasley qui joua des coudes pour rejoindre ses deux collègues. Les trois Aurors ouvrirent la marche, baguette tendue. Le corridor, creusé à même la terre et la roche aboutissait brusquement à une longue pièce souterraine. Diggory fut le premier à réagir en retenant un cri de stupéfaction. Ses collègues qui furent rapidement à ses côtés eurent la même réaction.

Potter, Fiertalon et Weasley se contentaient de fixer la multitude de petits yeux brillants dans la pénombre, se demandant à quel niveau de dangerosité ils étaient confrontés.

\- On ne risque… pas grand-chose… je crois, les rassura Amos qui plissait les yeux pour mieux voir.

\- Oui, si les cages sont bien fermées, préféra préciser un de ses confrères.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?, demanda Fiertalon.

Harry et Ron lui jetèrent un coup d'œil de remerciement. À côté des experts qu'ils accompagnaient, ils se sentaient un peu bêtes. Devant eux, des cages plus ou moins grandes s'entassaient dans des casiers taillés dans la roche. Toute une rangée du dessus était visiblement abîmée, ouverte, et vide. Venait ensuite une série de cages pleines de petits insectes tournant sur eux-mêmes à une vitesse incroyable.

\- Des Billywigs, murmura Diggory en les désignant.

À côté d'eux, dans des cages plus grandes, des couples de gros lézards les fixaient de leurs petits yeux en sifflant. Certains rétrécissaient face à ce qui leur semblait être un danger. D'autres, au contraire, semblaient grossir encore, sans doute pour paraître plus effrayants.

\- Des Mokes, ajouta Diggory. Et là, fit-il en tendant le doigt vers une cage beaucoup plus imposante, posée directement au sol et ne contenant qu'une seule créature, une Occamy.

\- Une ?, s'étonna Weasley.

\- Vu les quatre œufs qu'elle garde, oui.

\- Ok et…, ils ne sont pas dangereux ?, s'assura encore Harry, plutôt étonné de découvrir cette ménagerie dans les sous-sols du moulin d'un vieux sorcier.

\- Non, tant qu'ils sont dans leur cage, confirma Diggory qui commença à avancer davantage. Surtout l'Occamy. Pour protéger ses œufs, elle peut être capable de tout, du pire surtout.

\- Cette créature est classifiée de niveau quatre tout de même, insista le collègue plus pessimiste.

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'Occamy déroula brusquement son corps serpentin et écarta ses longues ailes qu'elle se mit à battre frénétiquement. Un sifflement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle tapa le sol de ses deux pattes plumées. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça : un serpent, avec des plumes, des pattes et des ailes. Les quatre œufs semblaient briller, même dans le noir. Le sorcier derrière lui expliqua que la coquille était constituée de l'argent le plus pur qui soit.

\- Oui, et je pense qu'elle est là pour ça, approuva Diggory qui s'était précipitamment reculé lors de la démonstration de force de l'animal. Tout comme les Mokes d'ailleurs dont la peau est très appréciée pour fabriquer certains sacs rétrécissants. Je crois que nous avons découvert un trafic, conclut-il en se tournant vers les Aurors abasourdis.

\- Visiblement, souffla Potter.

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans sa tête. Le vieux fou ne se suicidait pas, il cherchait à faire disparaître des preuves de son odieux trafic. Quant à sa fille… Soit elle était au courant et avait voulu l'empêcher, soit elle était venue lui rendre visite au mauvais moment.

\- L'Occamy semble avoir quelques plumes brûlées et les Mokes de ce côté ont les écailles noircies, lança un sorcier qui s'était approché pour éclairer davantage les cages.

En observant le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la salle souterraine, Ron Weasley découvrit un tas de cendre et de nombreuses marques de flammes sur le mur autour. Il appela Harry qui remonta jusqu'à lui. Il n'eut qu'à lui désigner sa découverte pour lui faire comprendre. Le vieux avait lancé son sort d'ici, sans doute en direction de son sous-sol. Mais avec l'appel d'air créé par la galerie qui s'ouvrait jusqu'au dehors, le Feudeymon avait aussitôt fait demi-tour et était remonté dans la maison. Le vieux n'avait pas dû ni comprendre, ni souffrir très longtemps. Si sa fille n'était alors au courant de rien, ce que Harry s'obstinait à vouloir croire, sa surprise expliquait les cris déchirants qu'elle avait longtemps poussés.

Il fallut organiser le déplacement des cages en sécurité pour tout le monde, les créatures et les hommes. Les Billywigs ne posèrent guère de problème en dehors du fait qu'il fallait bouger chaque cage avec une extrême lenteur car, affolés, les petits insectes s'entrechoquaient en volant en tout sens. Certains tombaient sur le fond de la cage, évanouis, blessés ou morts en fonction du choc. Pour les Mokes, la difficulté tenait à faire garder l'équilibre à la cage en lévitation. En effet, sous l'effet de la surprise, les lézards ne cessaient de grossir et rétrécir, déplaçant sans cesse le point d'équilibre de la cage. À deux sorciers par cage, cela prit encore un long moment avant qu'ils ne soient tous dehors.

Le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques avaient mis à disposition tout un système de balais plateforme pour pouvoir les transporter jusqu'au Ministère où ils seraient étudiés dans un premier temps et surtout remis en forme pour certains. Toutes les heures, un petit convoi de quatre sorciers partait donc emportant avec lui quelques cages.

Ce déplacement de créatures et cette organisation ne relevaient plus tellement des qualités d'Auror, mais puisqu'ils étaient sur place, Potter, Weasley et Fiertalon restèrent avec Amos Diggory jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au soir en vérité. Car l'Occamy fut impossible à sortir du souterrain, sa cage ne passant pas par le corridor. Il fallut l'endormir, ce qui prit du temps tellement sa fureur et son excitation était grande. On déplaça d'abord les œufs, qui furent aussitôt emmenés au Ministère. Pour leur mère, les sorciers se placèrent en cercle autour de son corps endormi et la firent léviter jusqu'au dehors. Les trois Aurors avaient leur baguette pointé sur elle pour, à tout moment, l'assommer de nouveau si elle se réveillait. Son transport jusqu'au Ministère nécessita davantage de moyens. Harry fit partie du voyage. Il sentait tout le poids de la bête pourtant réparti entre son balai et six autres. Son corps épais de serpent faisait au moins quatre mètres de long. Il se demanda brièvement s'il aurait pu lui parler fourchelangue et se promit d'évoquer le sujet avec Amos Diggory plus tard.

Mais à l'instant, il ne rêvait plus que de son lit. Une fois de retour au Bureau des Aurors, il renvoya ses deux collègues non sans les avoir remerciés et se chargea de compléter lui-même le rapport qu'il avait déjà écrit. Malgré l'heure tardive, il le fit aussitôt, et ne transplana qu'après, l'esprit plus tranquille.

* * *

**à suivre...**

**Oh ben zut, Harry n'a pas pu aller au Manoir voir Malfoy. Quel dommage ! :D**

**Petite précision par rapport à l'Occamy. J'ai utilisé les informations qu'il y a dans le livre sur les animaux fantastiques, sans approfondir avec les petits plus qu'ont apporté les films "Les animaux fantastiques". Rowling n'avait à l'époque pas précisé dans le livre que l'Occamy prenait la taille de la pièce où il se trouvait. C'est donc, entre autre, une notion que je n'ai pas pris en compte. Parce que ça m'arrangeait pas. Et puis voilà. ^ ^  
**

**En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée et vous dis à vendredi prochain ! ^ ^**

**Lusaka.**

**ps : Verite, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je te réponds ici rapidement puisque tu n'étais pas connecté. Il est clair que Malfoy n'a pas eu un vrai procès, la situation n'était pas si grave. Mais comme tu l'as compris, cela lui a malgré tout fait remonter de vieux souvenirs de vrais procès cette fois. :D Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! À très bientôt ! Bises. **


	5. Des lettres aux étoiles

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Grâce à Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy a obtenu un poste tout à fait adapté à ses compétences au ministère de la magie. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au manoir pour des travaux, mais l'Auror, occupé par une importante affaire, n'a pu répondre à l'invitation...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? :D J'espère que vous êtes en forme et d'attaque pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Bisous,

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Des lettres aux étoiles.**

_Dimanche 4 avril 2010, soir. _

En arrivant chez lui, il n'eut même pas le courage d'aller jusque dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son fauteuil pour un repos bien mérité. Mais c'était sans compter le hibou Grand-Duc qui tapait du bec inlassablement sur le carreau d'une fenêtre du salon. Harry se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Bien éduqué, le vieil oiseau tendit la patte pour que Potter puisse prendre la lettre qui lui était destinée. Le brun lui tendit ensuite son bras et le fit entrer.

\- Je te reconnais toi, lui murmura-t-il en caressant son plumage. Tiens, repose-toi un peu.

Il le plaça dans une grande cage vide accrochée sous l'escalier, au-dessus de son bureau et lui mit de l'eau fraîche et quelques graines. Puis il retomba dans son fauteuil pour ouvrir la lettre. Bien qu'il eût déjà reconnu l'envoyeur grâce au hibou, son regard descendit avant tout vers la signature. Draco Malfoy avait écrit à l'encre verte, ce qui fit grimacer le brun.

_J'attendais ton coup de main aujourd'hui me semble-t-il. _

_Voici trois hypothèses de ta non-venue : _

_1- tu as eu peur de te retrouver seul avec moi. _

_2- tu t'es lamentablement effondré sur ton tapis rouge et or à cause de ta jambe. Ne connaissant pas ton code d'accès de cheminée je ne peux pas venir te secourir, pour une fois._

_3- tu es mort. _

_Au plaisir de, peut-être, te croiser au Ministère demain. Draco Malfoy. _

Avec un léger sourire, Harry fit venir à lui une plume et écrivit directement sur la lettre. Il la confia de nouveau au Grand-Duc qui, avant de partir pour retourner auprès de son maître, lui mordilla affectueusement une joue pour le remercier de son accueil. Après l'avoir regardé disparaître dans la nuit, Harry décida de se mettre à l'aise et de dormir un peu.

Le Hibou n'eut pas à voler longtemps : le manoir était déjà en vue. Toutes les fenêtres étaient noires, sauf une qui émettait une douce lumière de bougie. Elle était entrouverte, il s'y engouffra. Attablé à un grand bureau devant plusieurs longs parchemins représentant les plans du manoir, Draco Malfoy releva la tête à son arrivée. Le hibou vint aussitôt se percher sur son épaule et se frotter contre sa tête.

\- Doucement, lui murmura le blond en souriant. Tu rentres tard.

Il obtint pour seule réponse un court hululement. L'oiseau alla ensuite s'installer sur son perchoir où une gamelle d'eau l'attendait. Draco déplia la lettre et eut la même réaction que Harry en voyant que ce dernier avait écrit en rouge. Juste retour des choses. Le brun avait écrit sur sa propre lettre, à la suite de ses propositions.

_1- tu as eu peur de te retrouver seul avec moi. J'AURAIS PRÉFÉRÉ_

_2- tu t'es lamentablement effondré sur ton tapis rouge et or à cause de ta jambe. Ne connaissant pas ton code d'accès de cheminée je ne peux pas venir te secourir, pour une fois. POTTER ET PIPOUNE_

_3- tu es mort. OUI, DE FATIGUE_

Le blond resta un instant devant la lettre à se demander quoi faire de ça. Il jeta un œil à sa vieille horloge : il n'était que vingt heures. Il prit donc sa décision et attrapa une cape avant d'entrer dans sa cheminée. Il lança le code de Potter en se demandant qui était ce Pipoune et disparut des flammes vertes en un instant. Le salon du brun était éclairé de quelques bougies seulement créant une ambiance douce et tamisée. Un fond de musique très calme et dans une langue que Draco ne connaissait pas courait dans l'air, et des odeurs de repas en préparation s'échappaient de la cuisine. Il se lança un sort de nettoyage juste avant de Potter n'apparaisse, une cuillère à la main.

\- Malfoy ?, s'étonna le maître des lieux.

\- C'est dans cette tenue que tu accueilles tes invités ?, rétorqua le blond en désignant le simple pantalon de coton qui lui tombait sur les hanches et son torse nu.

\- Ben techniquement, ricana Harry, tu n'es pas invité.

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas encore mangé, donc considère-moi comme tel.

Le culot du Serpentard fit rire Potter qui alla poser sa cuillère en cuisine avant de revenir dans le salon qu'il traversa pour récupérer un tee-shirt dans sa chambre. Il revint en l'enfilant.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux ?

\- Pas forcément, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules et en s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil. Tu t'es fait une belle musculature.

\- Ça mon vieux, c'est le résultat de plusieurs années de travail, expliqua Harry en se donnant un léger coup de poing sur le torse.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

\- Si tu aimes, je pourrais te montrer certains exercices. Tu as une bonne base, je suis certain que tu aurais des résultats assez vite.

\- J'aime bien sur toi Potter, pas forcément sur moi. Mais merci pour la bonne base, même si je me demande quelle idée tu peux en avoir, ricana le blond.

\- Tu es grand, fin. Je sais pas, maugréa Potter en se frottant la nuque. Bon, trancha-t-il d'un ton plus ferme, je te sers un Explosard ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai que ça.

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool, répondit simplement Draco en levant une main.

\- Ah. Alors… de l'eau ?

Potter fit venir deux verres et servit son invité surprise tout en lui expliquant qu'il avait été rappelé sur le terrain du moulin dès le matin et y était resté toute la journée. Il résuma brièvement la découverte du trafic de créatures magiques et lui lança que quinze minutes plus tôt, il s'apprêtait à aller dormir, mais la faim l'avait entraîné en cuisine.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de tout repos ton boulot, grimaça Malfoy.

\- Bof, je t'avoue qu'avant ça, certains d'entre nous étaient peu occupés. Les événements s'enchaînent parfois comme ça, puis plus rien pendant quelques semaines.

Draco ricana.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Rien, je repensais à ce que mon père me disait souvent à propos des Aurors.

\- Et qui est ?, demanda Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un Auror qui s'ennuie est un Auror trop hardi.

\- Ce qui voulait dire ?

\- Qu'il préférait les voir occuper plutôt qu'à fouiner chez lui par ennui.

L'explication de Draco fut marquée par un bruit étrange provenant de la cuisine, suivi d'une odeur de brûlé. Harry se leva précipitamment et courut voir, pour constater que son repas avait diminué de moitié. En grommelant il nettoya le bazar et changea d'avis sur le menu. Plusieurs grosses saucisses se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une poêle en fonte et quelques pommes de terre bien charnues dansaient dans l'eau bouillante d'une casserole.

\- Ainsi, le grand Potter est piètre cuisinier, se moqua une voix à la porte de la cuisine.

\- Le grand Potter te dit merde et te prouvera une autre fois ses capacités culinaires. T'avais qu'à pas t'inviter tout seul.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville. Je suis le pro de la bonne cuisine. Du repas sur le pouce au dîner romantique, tu ne trouveras pas mieux.

Piqué au vif, Harry le pointa de la fourchette avec laquelle il retournait les saucisses et lui lança le défi de faire mieux que lui.

\- Mais pas ce soir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus calme. Ce soir, j'étais pas prêt.

Une fois les pommes de terre cuites, il les écrasa grossièrement pour en faire une purée qu'il répartit dans deux assiettes avec les saucisses. C'est au bout de la paillasse que se trouvaient les tabourets hauts permettant de manger à bonne hauteur. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en silence. Malfoy finit par se lancer dans quelques critiques de cuisson et de texture de la purée. Agacé, Harry posa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette et sous les yeux surpris du blond, enleva son tee-shirt avant de reprendre son repas comme si de rien n'était. Draco le fixait, la fourchette en l'air, les yeux rivés sur les muscles dessinés de son hôte.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, finit-il par demander.

\- J'améliore la qualité de ton repas. Puisque tu avais l'air d'aimer la vue tout à l'heure, ta purée te paraîtra peut-être moins collante maintenant.

Le rictus moqueur du brun acheva de le désarmer. Il ne prononça plus un seul mot et Harry fit la conversation tout seul, passant des Billywigs qui l'avaient vraiment étonné, à la coupe du monde de Quidditch dont le lancement allait avoir lieu douze jours plus tard. Draco participa de nouveau à ce sujet, aucun sorcier ne pouvant rester insensible au sport magique. Ils finirent le repas avec des tisanes dans le salon. Il était presque vingt-trois heures lorsque le blond se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à son hôte.

\- Tu vas réussir à dormir ?, ricana Harry en se levant à son tour.

\- Potter, ça n'est pas parce que tu m'as imposé la vision de tes muscles toute la soirée que je ne vais pas pour autant réussir à dormir, répliqua Malfoy en prenant une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

\- Ah ça ?, s'étonna l'Auror en passant une main sur son torse nu. Non, je pensais au fait que tu commençais ton boulot au ministère demain.

Draco piqua un fard et baragouina que ça non plus, ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir. Au plus vite, il entra dans les flammes vertes et disparut sans demander son reste. Durant tout son voyage, il lui sembla entendre le rire de cet imbécile de Potter.

_Lundi 5 avril 2010._

Comme tous les lundis matins, et malgré le fait que ce soit le lundi de Pâques, Harry alla rendre visite à la Ministre de la Magie suite à la petite réunion qu'il tenait avec ses Aurors. Ils abordèrent notamment le sujet sensible du vieux moulin dont l'histoire avait traversé tous les départements du ministère.

\- L'Aurore Savage qui est en faction sur l'Allée des Embrumes pense avoir détecté un trafic qui pourrait être en lien avec les anciennes activités du vieux, expliqua Potter. Si on découvre les choses maintenant c'est qu'il y a dû avoir des fuites, d'où son empressement à faire disparaître les preuves.

\- C'est ignoble d'avoir enfermé comme ça tous ses animaux, maugréa Hermione Granger. Tiens-moi informée des suites s'il y en a.

\- Pas de souci, approuva Harry.

Il laissa passer un léger silence avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus timide.

\- Hermione, je… je peux te parler d'autre chose ?

\- Bien sûr !, s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- C'est… Malfoy.

\- Il commence sa première journée aujourd'hui et tu as déjà trouvé le moyen de…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa Harry en rigolant. Aucune bagarre entre nous et… je pense qu'il n'y en aura plus jamais d'ailleurs. C'est justement ça dont je voulais te parler.

\- Tu deviens copain avec lui et ça te perturbe ?, se moqua la ministre.

\- Copain, murmura Potter en semblant réfléchir. Je suis copain avec Ron, avec toi, avec Neville et d'autres. Mais lui… c'est différent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui change ?, demanda Hermione en croisant les mains sous son menton et avec un léger sourire.

Harry eut la décence de rougir légèrement devant l'air entendu que venait de prendre son amie. Il grommela qu'elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment et qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul.

\- Mais vous vous êtes revus depuis son interrogatoire ?, insista-t-elle.

\- Oui il… il m'a aidé à soigner ma blessure, expliqua Harry en passant sous silence le fait qu'il avait levé la trace du transplanage. Et hier soir, il est venu manger chez moi. On a… plutôt bien parlé. Il est même plutôt sympa quand il ne joue pas au plus crétin.

Granger rigola gentiment. Puis elle haussa les épaules et indiqua à son ami qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui si ce n'était l'encourager à discuter avec lui et à voir où les choses pouvaient le mener. Potter la remercia et se leva pour retourner au Bureau. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, elle l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Harry, lui lança-t-elle avec un doux sourire, tu es seul depuis longtemps. Lâche-toi un peu et accorde-toi du temps pour toi.

Le brun la remercia d'un signe évasif de la main et la quitta pour de bon. Il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à ses collègues : la Ministre offrait deux billets par match de Quidditch et par Département jusqu'à la fin de la coupe du monde. Pour rester équitable, il fit un tableau de tous les matchs et demanda aux Aurors de se positionner sur les dates et les matchs qui les intéressaient le plus. Il tirerait ensuite au sort s'ils étaient plus de deux par match.

\- Et toi, tu ne t'inscris pas ?, s'étonna Ron devant le tableau affiché au milieu de la grande salle voûtée.

\- Je me suis déjà offert les billets pour tous les matchs mon vieux, ricana Harry. Plaisir de célibataire, ajouta-t-il, s'attirant les foudres de tous les pères de famille qui l'entouraient, dont Ron.

Ils parlèrent ensuite du mariage de Neville qui avait lieu le samedi soir, enfin. Weasley et Boot, ses deux témoins, étaient très fiers d'annoncer qu'ils connaissaient toute l'organisation de la soirée et qu'il y allait avoir de belles surprises. La semaine passa relativement tranquillement : après les vagues de l'affaire du vieux moulin, tout paraissait secondaire. Chaque jour, Harry se demandait comment les choses se passaient pour Malfoy, sans oser descendre le voir à son bureau.

_Jeudi 8 avril 2010. _

Il eut sa réponse le jeudi matin. Alors qu'il vérifiait avec Ron les plans de sécurité pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch commençant la semaine suivante, Wilkie Tycross et Draco Malfoy entrèrent dans le Bureau des Aurors. Ils s'avancèrent aussitôt vers le directeur qui releva la tête, surpris.

\- Bonsoir chef Potter, lui lança l'homme presque transparent en lui tendant la main. Je fais le tour du ministère depuis hier avec Monsieur Malfoy ici présent pour le présenter à tous les services, et surtout pour vous apprendre mon départ en retraite.

\- Nan, déjà ?, lança Ron en rigolant.

\- Ah Monsieur Weasley, si vous saviez mon âge !, lui répliqua Tycross qui n'avait pas saisi l'ironie.

Les quatre hommes se serrèrent la main. Harry eut envie de garder celle de Malfoy dans la sienne un tout petit peu plus longtemps et il eut l'impression de lire le même désir dans les yeux gris. Mais il se secoua, ne pouvant croire une telle chose et se reconcentra sur le responsable du Centre d'Essai de transplanage.

\- Monsieur Malfoy prendra ma place dès la fin du mois. Son apprentissage est rapide et efficace. Mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà, vous deviez être à Poudlard en même temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Weasley approuva.

\- En effet, nous avons un bon paquet de souvenirs communs.

Sa blague fit ricaner le blond.

\- Et que des bons, Maître Tycross, compléta-t-il. Que des bons.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis se séparèrent, retournant chacun à leurs occupations. Au moment de passer la porte, Draco jeta un œil vers Potter. Celui-ci faisait semblant d'écouter Weasley de nouveau penché sur son parchemin. En vérité, les yeux verts de l'Auror étaient braqués sur lui. Malfoy lui lança un clin d'œil et disparut.

Accompagné de son nouveau mentor, il se rendit encore à la Brigade de la Police Magique et pour finir, chez la Ministre de la Magie. Tycross, attendu au Département des Transports Magiques, le laissa seul avec Granger pour parler des détails de son futur travail. Les deux jeunes gens abordèrent différentes questions et Hermione avoua même au blond qu'elle envisageait de réduire sa peine si tout se passait bien.

\- À la fin du mois, tu auras besoin de ton permis de transplanage pour assurer pleinement tes nouvelles fonctions, expliqua-t-elle. Nous en reparlerons donc à ce moment là.

\- C'est gentil, merci, apprécia Draco qui se voyait déjà pouvoir transplaner pour aller assister à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

\- Bien, donc tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Malfoy approuva et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque, pris d'une hésitation, il se réinstalla.

\- Oui ?, s'étonna Granger.

\- Est-ce que je peux parler à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que je connais ou bien est-ce qu'on en reste à Madame la Ministre ?, lui lança-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Si tu l'appelles par son prénom, elle arrivera peut-être à se rendre disponible, lui répondit la jeune femme du tac au tac.

\- Merci Hermione. C'est… à propos de Potter.

La brune eut un large sourire. Décidément, ces deux-là faisaient la paire. Et avant même que Malfoy ne posât sa question :

\- Il est bi, lui dit-elle.

Draco resta la bouche mi-ouverte, à la fixer durant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- Non, non, je… je voulais savoir si… s'il était plutôt viande ou poisson ?

Le sourire de la ministre s'agrandit.

\- Oh je pense que tu connais la réponse, lui lança-t-elle.

Le blond réfléchit un instant et rigola nerveusement.

\- Ouais, plutôt viande.

\- C'est ça, approuva Hermione. Plutôt viande. Et bi.

\- Et bi, répéta Draco en se levant. Merci pour vos renseignements Madame la Ministre, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement et en quittant le bureau, un peu mal à l'aise, mais ravi.

Deux heures plus tard, une note du Département des Transports Magiques atterrissait sur le bureau du Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. « Tour du ministère fini ! Libre samedi soir ? DM » Le brun répondit aussitôt. « Non, mariage de Londubat. Demain soir ? HP » Il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate, ce qui lui fit craindre d'avoir vexé le blond. Ses collègues passaient le voir à son bureau pour lui poser des questions ou l'informer de différentes choses, mais il restait concentré sur un fait : Malfoy ne lui répondait pas. La journée passa et ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'un petit hibou du Ministère vint poser sous ses yeux une belle enveloppe blanche sur laquelle son nom et sa fonction étaient écrits d'une écriture noire et souple. La plupart des Aurors étaient rentrés chez eux, mais Weasley qui n'était pas loin l'aperçut et s'approcha.

\- Ben, tu n'avais pas déjà eu l'invitation au mariage ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Si, répondit Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit en lien avec Neville.

\- Oh, Monsieur Potter se fait inviter à des soirées classes on dirait !, le taquina le rouquin avant de l'inciter à ouvrir. Ah, ajouta-t-il aussitôt d'une voix déçue en voyant la signature en bas de l'invitation, pas si classe que ça en fait.

Il s'éloigna ce qui permit à Harry de découvrir la qualité d'écriture et du support papier que Malfoy avait choisi pour l'inviter chez lui, le lendemain soir. Le mot de la fin le fit sourire : « Ce repas devrait permettre d'effacer le souvenir d'une triste purée collante. » Il attrapa sa plus belle plume, un morceau de parchemin propre et répondit qu'il serait présent à condition que son futur hôte cesse de critiquer sa purée. Il confia son papier au hibou qui repartit, très sérieux. Puis il regroupa ses affaires, salua les quelques Aurors qui travaillaient encore et quitta le ministère. Pendant les vacances scolaires, il se rendait le plus souvent possible chez Andromeda Tonks pour passer du temps avec son filleul. Le jeune garçon dont les cheveux tiraient sur le bleu électrique ne fit que parler durant tout le repas de ce qu'il apprenait à Poudlard. Sa première année se passait très bien et il faisait des miracles dans plusieurs matières.

\- C'est vrai que Papa était fort en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ?, demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Le meilleur, lui répondit Harry. Il a même été mon professeur !

\- Oh c'est pour ça alors ! La prof n'arrête pas de me demander de montrer l'exemple aux autres !

Andromeda et Harry rigolèrent. Teddy était un enfant enthousiaste et passer du temps avec lui faisait oublier les ravages de la guerre dont son histoire était pourtant marquée depuis le début. Plus tard dans la soirée, Potter et lui sortirent s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre dans le jardin. C'était un moment à eux. Ils avaient pris cette habitude très tôt : Teddy ne savait pas encore marcher que déjà, en le portant dans ses bras, Harry venait s'asseoir là pour lui montrer les étoiles. Ils restèrent un instant dans le silence, écoutant les bruits légers de la nuit. Puis, finalement, le jeune Lupin rompit ce calme d'une voix douce :

\- Ça va Parrain, tu as l'air ailleurs ?

Harry rigola et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Je vais bien oui. C'est juste que… je suis invité par quelqu'un et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Tu veux dire comme cadeau de remerciement ?

Surpris, le brun haussa les sourcils.

\- Parce que je devrais lui offrir un cadeau ? Mince, ça se complique encore…

\- Oui, Grand-Mère m'a toujours appris que quand on est invité quelque part, on ne peut pas venir les mains vides. Il faut apporter des fleurs ou une bouteille par exemple.

\- Il ne boit pas d'alcool, murmura comme pour lui même Harry.

\- Oh, c'est un homme ?

\- Oui, répondit Potter en jetant un coup d'œil gêné vers son filleul.

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout indisposé par la conversation, au contraire.

\- Et bien… qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?, demanda-t-il plein d'entrain.

Une fois encore, Harry resta un instant interdit. Il prit conscience qu'il ne savait pas. Il l'annonça piteusement au jeune homme.

\- Mais tu le connais vraiment ce gars ?, s'étonna Teddy.

\- Oui, mais je sais davantage ce qu'il n'aime pas, finit par répondre Potter en rigolant.

\- Mmh, non ça n'ira pas, grommela Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Alors opte pour des fleurs. Ça fait toujours plaisir des fleurs et au pire, s'il n'aime pas, ça ne vit jamais très longtemps.

\- Et un homme qui offre des fleurs à un autre homme, ça ne te paraît pas bizarre ?

\- Ben non pourquoi ?, s'étonna sincèrement le jeune homme.

Harry lui fit un large sourire et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je t'aime Teddy, lui murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête leur semblant un peu plus brillantes qu'en début de soirée…

**à suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà ! La relation évolue, doucement, mais sûrement. Hâte de voir comment va se passer le repas au manoir ? Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi prochain ! Bisous !

Lusaka.

ps : j'ai fini une suite pour "Un beau mariage". Je n'ai plus qu'à la relire et je la poste dans la semaine prochaine, pour ceux qui avait aimé ce (petit) OS. ^ ^


	6. Premier rencard

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Suite à plusieurs échanges, Malfoy invite Potter chez lui...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour à tous ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup, merci ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir déjà 56 reviews à ce jour ! Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs et lectrices du monde ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bises à tous et bonne lecture !

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Premier rencard. **

_Vendredi 9 avril 2010, matin. _

\- Hermione, s'agaça Harry Potter tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un bon pas sur le Chemin de traverse, tu m'as conseillé de prendre du temps pour moi et de me lâcher un peu. Maintenant tu me le reproches ?

\- Non, je te reproche de me forcer à te suivre, répliqua Granger de mauvaise humeur. Bon, soupira-t-elle finalement. On va où exactement ?

\- Là, lui répondit son ami en désignant une des plus populaires boutiques de plantes vivaces du coin. J'aimerais trouver un truc à apporter à Malfoy ce soir.

Ils entrèrent et firent le tour rapidement, sans savoir quoi prendre jusqu'à ce que Potter aperçoive, sur une étagère un peu haute, plusieurs petits pots alignés contenant de drôles de plantes en forme de boules épineuses. Il en attrapa un et le montra à Hermione.

\- Un cactus ?, s'étonna-t-elle. C'est pas bête. C'est même une bonne idée, finit-elle par approuver avec plus d'enthousiasme. Ils sont piquants et increvables, comme lui.

Harry ricana et lui promit de ne pas répéter ça au blond. Après avoir choisi le parfait cactus, ils ressortirent et se posèrent à une table de café. Les vacances de Pâques battaient leur plein et il y avait donc pas mal de sorciers et sorcières sur le Chemin pour un vendredi matin. Beaucoup leur jetaient des coups d'œil curieux et émerveillés en les reconnaissant.

\- C'était quoi dimanche soir en fait ?, demanda doucement Hermione les mains autour de sa tasse.

\- Comment ça ?, s'étonna Harry après une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

\- Pourquoi l'avais-tu invité ?

\- Ah non, il s'est invité tout seul. On devait se voir chez lui, mais avec l'affaire du vieux moulin, je n'ai pas pu. Du coup il est venu le soir par cheminette.

\- Ah donc il est venu parce qu'il était inquiet.

En réponse, Potter badina qu'il imaginait mal Malfoy inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne.

\- Sans rire Harry, je crois que tu lui plais, insista Hermione.

Le stress que le brun ressentait depuis la veille et que sa conversation avec Teddy avait quelque peu atténué revint au grand galop.

\- Je fais quoi Hermione ?, murmura-t-il.

\- La séduction, tu connais ?, se moqua-t-elle.

\- À ton avis ?, s'agaça Harry. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois toujours seul à trente ans ?

\- Alors ne fais rien de particulier. Draco sait probablement mieux faire que toi, il s'en chargera.

Le brun fit semblant de bouder. En réalité, il savait très bien comment séduire, mais il avait toujours l'impression d'être un acteur sur une scène de théâtre et d'être franchement ridicule. Ils finirent leur verre et retournèrent au ministère après cette pause shopping quelque peu volée à leur emploi du temps mutuel. Toute la journée, Harry espéra qu'aucun événement notoire ne viendrait troubler la soirée qu'il devait passer avec Malfoy. Jamais il ne délégua autant que ce jour-là : aux Aurors disponibles, mais également à la Brigade Magique à qui il confia, pour le plus grand étonnement de Cerberus Langarm, deux affaires mineures. Et quand vint la fin de journée, fait assez rare, il partit parmi les premiers.

\- Déjà ?, se moqua son adjoint.

\- Ah mais c'est que le chef Potter a un rencard ce soir, minauda Weasley depuis son bureau près de la zone de transplanage.

\- Ça suffit Ron, siffla Harry. C'est… c'est pas un rencard. Juste… une soirée.

Les derniers présents, n'ayant jamais vu leur directeur aussi troublé, ricanèrent tous en comprenant que le rouquin avait probablement vu juste. Mais aucun d'eux n'insista, par respect. Potter foudroya son ami du regard, lequel lui tira la langue, et disparut dans un large mouvement de cape. Sur les conseils d'Hermione, il s'habilla chic, mais simple. Chic parce que l'invitation qu'il avait reçue notifiait par la qualité du papier que la soirée ne serait pas un pique nique, mais simple, pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise pour autant. Il enfila donc un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt blanc, et une veste, avant de se déshabiller à nouveau et d'essayer une autre tenue.

\- Chic mais simple, grommela-t-il pour lui-même devant la pile de vêtements qui commençaient à s'entasser sur ton lit. Facile à dire.

Il fut presque tenté de prendre quelque chose au hasard lorsqu'il tomba sur un veston noir dont la doublure en satin était verte. Voilà, il avait trouvé. Il enfila une chemise blanche au col assez haut, le veston et un simple jean bleu sombre bien taillé. Satisfait, il attrapa son meilleur balai, et s'élança dans la nuit. Après une petite heure de vol, il se trouvait en haut des marches menant au manoir Malfoy. Une cloche énorme pendait à côté de la porte. Il l'actionna et attendit. Sachant que son hôte ne pouvait plus transplaner, s'il était de l'autre côté du bâtiment, cela pouvait prendre un moment. Il dut en effet patienter cinq bonnes minutes avant de voir apparaître Malfoy, sourcils froncés.

\- T'es venu en balai ?, grogna-t-il.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, répondit Harry en tendant devant lui le petit pot contenant le cactus pour s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais le réseau de cheminée, et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Le blond observa la plante un instant, sans rien dire, avant de tendre la main pour le saluer.

\- Bonsoir et… merci, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sincère en prenant le cactus.

Potter lui serra la main et fit un mouvement pour entrer. Mais il fut aussitôt repoussé.

\- Le souci, expliqua Malfoy, c'est que tu ne peux pas passer par là. Finalement, je préférerais que tu ne voies pas les travaux que j'ai commencés à l'intérieur. Par conséquent, ajouta-t-il en dénouant sa cravate d'une main, permets-moi de te bander les yeux.

\- Tu te déshabilles dès le début de la soirée ?, rigola Harry. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge de jouer à colin-maillard ?

Sans répondre, le blond passa derrière lui et noua la cravate autour de sa tête. Puis, il le poussa en avant, le dirigeant vers la porte. En entrant, Harry sentit le frais de la nuit le quitter et une odeur de pierres taillées lui chatouiller les sens. Une main sur son épaule, Draco le guidait sans rien dire. Le brun s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Tu m'emmènes dans ton repaire caché ?

\- Oui, répondit Malfoy.

\- Alors j'ai plus rapide.

Brusquement, Harry se retourna face à lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Leur torse se serrèrent et ils transplanèrent d'un seul coup pour réapparaître au beau milieu du studio que Malfoy s'était aménagé à l'étage, derrière une porte secrète. Au lieu de le lâcher, Potter resserra son emprise et glissa son visage contre le cou de son hôte.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il. Mes transplanages ne sont pas aussi doux que les tiens.

\- C'était pas si mal, répliqua Draco qui profitait que Harry avait les yeux bandés pour dévorer son visage du regard. Mais je t'apprendrai à faire mieux, ajouta-t-il, en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près.

Ses mains se levèrent et il commença à défaire le nœud de la cravate.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Harry en s'écartant enfin. Avant que tu ne me rendes la vue, j'aimerais savoir. Tu t'es lancé le défi du dîner sur le pouce ou du dîner romantique ?

Le blond ricana. Ses doigts se perdirent à nouveau dans la chevelure de son invité et il lui murmura :

\- Je te laisse deviner.

Il s'éloigna en remettant sa cravate autour de son cou, laissant au brun tout le loisir de découvrir un salon éclairé de bougies, et au centre, une table couverte d'une belle nappe blanche et de vaisselle en porcelaine. Draco leva sa baguette et une musique douce, du violon, s'éleva dans l'air. Après avoir posé la petite plante apportée par son invité au centre de la table, il fit planer une coupe jusqu'à Potter qui s'en empara et en devina le contenu rien qu'à la couleur.

\- Hydromel, murmura-t-il. Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas d'alcool ?

\- En effet, acquiesça Malfoy. Si tu me permets, je reste au simple sirop de miel pour t'accompagner.

\- Ça me va, apprécia Harry.

Ils trinquèrent et s'installèrent. En bon hôte, Malfoy lança le premier sujet en demandant des nouvelles du plan de sécurité pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Le sujet était passionnant, ils n'eurent donc pas beaucoup à forcer pour s'emballer et évoquer leur passion commune durant tout le repas.

\- Tu vas vraiment pouvoir assister à tous les matchs ?, s'étonna Draco en apprenant que le brun s'était carrément réservé un siège permanent dans le stade qui allait accueillir la coupe du monde.

\- Si le boulot m'en laisse la possibilité, oui, répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

\- Et ben, ça a dû te coûter un sacré paquet de gallions !

\- Oui, mais en dehors du Quidditch, je ne dépense jamais rien, se défendit Harry.

\- Oh je ne te reproche rien, tu connais mon goût pour la richesse. J'adorerais pouvoir m'offrir la même chose.

\- Je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour un Malfoy ait des soucis d'argent, souffla Potter.

\- C'est pas ça, juste que certaines dépenses doivent passer avant, grommela Draco qui semblait agacé de devoir faire des choix.

\- Si tu veux, je te prête ma place pour tous les matchs auxquels je ne pourrai pas assister.

Le blond le regarda fixement. Le repas s'était très bien passé, il n'avait fait aucune faute culinaire, et les restes du dessert se laissaient doucement chatouiller par la cuillère de Potter. Ce dernier avait lancé sa proposition sans y réfléchir vraiment, tout en dégustant la texture fondante de ce chocolat noisette.

\- Sérieusement ?, douta Malfoy. Ce n'serait pas l'hydromel qui te fait dire ça plutôt ?, ricana-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Cette petite boisson sucrée ?, se moqua Harry. J'ai bu bien pire !

\- Ça tombe bien, je gardais le meilleur pour la fin.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Draco fit venir à eux une bouteille dont l'étiquette semblait si vieille que Potter ne put en déchiffrer le nom.

\- Fabrication personnelle, expliqua Malfoy en la débouchant. La bouteille me sert seulement à le stocker.

\- Tu ne cherches pas à m'empoisonner n'est-ce pas ?, s'amusa Harry en observant la délicieuse couleur rubis qui venait de remplir son verre. Et j'étais sérieux à propos de la place.

\- Très bien. J'accepte la proposition, et je t'en remercie.

\- Tu m'as fait découvrir une gastronomie sorcière que je ne connaissais pas ce soir, lança Potter en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Et c'était délicieux, je te dois bien ça.

Draco se lança dans l'énumération des matchs qu'il avait le plus hâte de voir puis dans le nom des équipes qui, selon lui, avaient leur chance d'aller jusqu'à la finale. Harry écoutait en hochant la tête, appréciant de pouvoir parler de son sport favori avec un connaisseur. Mais très vite, la rondeur et la chaleur du breuvage qu'il goûtait lui fit oublier d'être attentif. Dès la première gorgée, il fut tenté de défaire un bouton de sa chemise.

\- C'est bon, murmura-t-il, mais ça réchauffe drôlement.

\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna faussement Malfoy.

Harry reprit une gorgée et reposa aussitôt le verre.

\- Ok, tu veux m'empoisonner, lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Pas du tout. Je n'aurais certainement pas attendu le digestif pour le faire.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un jus à base de fruits rouges, et figure-toi, poursuivit-il en attrapant la bouteille et en la portant directement à ses lèvres, qu'il n'y a pas une seule goutte d'alcool dedans.

Et comme pour prouver qu'il n'y avait ni poison ni alcool, il en but une longue rasade à même le goulot. L'image de ce blond habillé très classe, appuyé nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise, la bouteille à la main, et une goutte de jus rougeoyant à la commissure des lèvres hypnotisa un instant Harry.

\- Me voilà parfaitement rassuré, finit-il par dire en se reprenant. Mais il n'empêche que ça donne sacrément chaud, même sans alcool.

\- Qui te dit que ça n'est pas fait exprès ?, ricana le blond qui reposait la bouteille sur la table. Mets-toi à l'aise Potter, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus suggestif.

Le cœur de Harry accéléra aussitôt. Tout dans sa tête déclenchait l'alerte. Mais ne voulant rien laisser paraître, il décocha un sourire carnassier à son hôte et commença à déboutonner son veston et sa chemise.

\- Je n'osais pas trop te perturber, minauda-t-il.

\- Ça devrait aller, répondit Malfoy dont les yeux gris suivaient du regard les mains agiles de son invité. Après tout, je t'ai déjà vu torse nu, ajouta-t-il d'un ton désinvolte et en se servant un verre du jus de fruits rouges.

\- N'en abuse pas, l'avertit Harry dont les deux pans de chemise retombaient à présent de chaque côté de son corps.

\- De toi à demi-nu ou de ma merveilleuse boisson ?, susurra le blond avant de boire son verre d'un trait. Et donc, lâcha-t-il ensuite sans attendre de réponse et ne semblant absolument pas perturbé par les effets de la boisson, maintenant que tu sais quels exploits je peux faire en cuisine, penses-tu pouvoir faire mieux ?

Potter repoussa son verre, sentant une nouvelle vague de chaud l'envahir et se demandant brièvement comment le blond pouvait ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Non, répondit-il honnêtement. Tu as gagné.

\- Oh tu abandonnes vite, tu n'as même pas envie d'essayer ?

Harry se leva et se défit entièrement de son haut. Il sentait ses joues rougir, mais il ne savait plus si c'était le breuvage ou l'ambiance nouvellement électrique et sensuelle de la pièce.

\- Si, j'essaierai, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan à quelques pas de la table où ils venaient de finir leur repas. Je t'enverrai un beau carton d'invitation, je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même en cuisine, ou alors je tricherai en demandant à Molly Weasley de tout préparer pour moi. Et puis je te ferai boire un peu d'alcool en cachette, pour que tu te mettes à l'aise toi aussi.

Malfoy ricana. Il attrapa la bouteille et le rejoignit.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu essaieras de me faire boire de l'alcool, susurra-t-il en s'installant à côté de lui.

Harry fit la moue. Non pas à cause des paroles de son hôte, mais parce qu'il avait un court instant imaginé qu'il viendrait s'asseoir sur lui. Il secoua la tête.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?, demanda-t-il en tâchant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

\- Parce que l'alcool me fait dormir, expliqua très simplement Draco. Et je ne suis pas certain que tu auras envie de me voir m'endormir au milieu de ton magnifique repas.

\- Non, reconnut Harry. Ni au milieu, ni à la fin d'ailleurs.

Ce disant, il s'était approché, et avait tendu la main vers la bouteille posée par terre à côté du divan. Comme Malfoy un instant plus tôt, il porta le goulot directement à ses lèvres, et but quelques nouvelles gorgées.

\- Tu te refroidissais ?, ricana Malfoy lorsqu'il reposa la bouteille au sol.

Harry sauta sur l'occasion pour entrer plus clairement dans la drague. Si Hermione avait pu le voir à cet instant, elle n'aurait plus jamais remis en doute ses talents de séducteur. Il se cala bien dans le divan, rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma doucement les yeux, et murmura, après avoir pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir :

\- Un peu, et puisque personne ne semble disposé à me servir de couverture…

Il rouvrit les yeux, à peine, et tourna légèrement la tête vers le blond qui se tenait bien droit à ses côtés. Il lui tira doucement la langue, pour le taquiner et lui montrer qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il venait de marquer un point. Draco relâcha la tension qui s'était emparée de lui et lui répondit dans un rictus :

\- J'ai plusieurs couvertures dans un placard si tu veux.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha légèrement et attrapa le fin poignet de son hôte pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Viens-là Malfoy, ordonna-t-il.

Le blond se laissa faire et s'approcha jusqu'à se mettre à califourchon sur Potter, les mains plaquées sur le torse nu. Harry lui lâcha le poignet pour venir glisser sa main dans sa nuque et rapprocher leur front.

\- Tu en as bu autant que moi, murmura-t-il, les yeux plongés dans la mer grise qui le fixait. Comment tu fais ?

\- J'ai appris à rester stoïque en toutes circonstances, répondit Draco sur le même ton. Et l'occlumencie aide pas mal.

\- Je vois… Alors essaye de rester stoïque avec ça, ajouta Harry avant d'approcher un peu plus son visage et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Il fut doux, d'abord, puis il força le passage de sa langue et entama une danse légère, tout en massant tendrement la nuque du blond. Les mains de ce dernier s'étaient brusquement crispées sur le torse de Potter, mais doucement, les doigts s'écartèrent et commencèrent à le caresser. Le baiser se prolongeait et le cœur de Harry s'emballait. Tout en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Draco, il prenait doucement conscience qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Ce désir total, intense, presque vital. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. De légères taches rouges étaient apparues sur les joues pâles de Malfoy.

\- Ton repas est vraiment... une réussite, souffla Harry dont le torse se soulevait rapidement sous l'effet d'une respiration saccadée. Surtout le digestif, ajouta-t-il en bougeant encore sa main dans la nuque de son hôte.

Le blond laissa sa tête basculer légèrement en arrière, appréciant clairement la caresse infligée. Harry en profita pour s'avancer et déposer une série de baisers dans le cou pâle. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres fines de Draco, ce qui fit sourire Potter. Il s'avança vers une des oreilles de Malfoy, et après l'avoir mordillée, lui chuchota :

\- Il est loin le stoïque…

\- Ne joue pas trop au malin, répondit aussitôt Draco sur le même ton que lui. Je sais comment faire craquer un homme.

Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux blonds, Harry eut un large sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas, susurra-t-il.

Il se laissa alors glisser dans le divan, l'entraînant avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés, l'un contre l'autre, le canapé étant suffisamment grand pour les accueillir tous les deux dans sa largeur, mais pas assez pour ne pas être très serrés l'un contre l'autre malgré tout. Ce qui arrangeait bien Potter qui bougea légèrement son bassin contre la cuisse de Draco.

\- Ok, ricana celui-ci. Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir.

\- Seulement maintenant ?, ironisa Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, qu'il ne pourrait plus embrasser personne d'autre, qu'il avait quinze ans de nouveau, qu'il redécouvrait le plaisir de la drague et de tenir quelqu'un contre lui. Draco le repoussa tout doucement après lui avoir rendu son baiser.

\- J'ai… un lit. Bien plus confortable que ce canapé.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, murmura Potter.

Malfoy se redressa et se leva. Mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers sa chambre, Harry lui empoigna la main. Il était resté assis sur le canapé et avait brusquement pris un air différent.

\- Ne te méprends pas, souffla-t-il. Je… je suis très excité, et j'aime beaucoup ce moment.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. L'ambiance semblait avoir changé en quelques secondes.

\- Mais… ?, demanda-t-il en glissant une main sous le menton de Potter qui avait baissé la tête, semblant mal à l'aise.

\- Mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir aller plus loin, pas ce soir.

Draco resta un instant interdit, les yeux perdus dans le regard vert de son invité, et sa main posée contre le visage du brun. Il reprit contenance et caressa la joue sous ses doigts. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait répondre par une boutade, fidèle à la manière dont ils avaient toujours communiqué, ou bien s'il devait être sérieux. Mais il n'avait pas encore fini de réfléchir que sa bouche s'ouvrait déjà sur sa réplique :

\- Tu ne couches jamais le premier soir, c'est ça ?, sortit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le cœur battant, il attendit la réaction du brun qui ne tarda pas.

\- Ni le deuxième Malfoy, surtout si tu te fous de moi.

\- Oh tu respectes donc la règle des trois rencards, ricana le blond.

Il s'écarta, en partie déçu et avec un petit arrière goût d'amertume. Il voulut faire mine de retourner vers la table, mais Harry, qui s'était enfin levé, l'arrêta en l'enlaçant par derrière. L'érection du brun s'appuyait contre ses fesses.

\- Il n'empêche que je serais quand même ravi d'aller sur ton lit, murmura Potter dans son cou. Pour prolonger ce moment, précisa-t-il.

Draco avait du mal à réfléchir, mais il savait une chose :

\- Si tu restes, je ne pourrai pas me retenir, avoua-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques instants, debout au milieu du salon, enlacés, sans se regarder. Harry finit par se détacher et annonça qu'il comprenait. Il le remercia pour la soirée, alla prendre son balai et proposa de s'envoler directement par une des hautes fenêtres de la pièce ce que Draco accepta. Lorsque Potter fut prêt à partir, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il se pencha et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il se trouvait fou de partir, mais il avait peur de devenir plus fou encore s'il restait. Puis ce fut la nuit, le vent dans ses cheveux, le frais dans sa cape. Son excitation retomba doucement au fur et à mesure du voyage, mais la soirée passa et repassa en boucle dans son esprit, toute la nuit...

* * *

**à suivre...**

Mais non ! Harry voyons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces principes à la noix ? Roh... Bon j'imagine que Draco n'est pas le seul à être déçu, mais faites-moi confiance. La frustration a du bon ! :D Merci encore d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Bises et bonne journée !

Lusaka.


	7. L'ascenseur émotionnel

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Lors de leur premier rencard au manoir, Draco et Harry se sont laissés aller à quelques frivolités. Mais Potter, fervent adepte des trois rencards avant de céder pleinement à la tentation a mis fin au rendez-vous.

**Petit post it :** Salut salut ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir, il n'est que 22h08 et on est encore vendredi ! Même si je vous avais habitué à publier les chapitres plutôt en début de journée... Je suis désolée ! J'ai été perturbée par **Mery-Alice Gilbert** dont j'ai dévoré plusieurs fics en quelques jours (et je vous encourage à aller voir son profil pour faire pareil), et j'en ai oublié de corriger le chapitre 7.

Mais voilà, nous y sommes. Place à la lecture ! Bisous !

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : L'ascenseur émotionnel.**

_Samedi 10 avril 2010. _

Draco avait très mal dormi, maudissant toute la nuit Potter qui l'avait laissé dans cet état. Et au matin, il se réveilla encore très excité. De son côté Harry eut le même problème. Le samedi matin, il s'octroyait en général le droit de prendre un bon bain. Mais cette fois-ci, il se lança un simple sort de nettoyage, peu sûr que le bain l'aide à effacer les sensations de la veille, au contraire.

Et la journée passa pour les deux hommes, étrange, vaporeuse. Ils étaient à ce qu'ils faisaient tout en étant, en pensée, l'un avec l'autre. Draco s'affairait dans son manoir, déplaçant des pierres, taillant les murs à grands renforts de sorts démolisseurs. Mais l'image de Potter sur son canapé lui revenait sans cesse. Tôt dans l'après midi, Harry était en compagnie des nombreux invités du mariage de Neville et Hannah. Il suivait le mouvement, lâchant quelques plaisanteries parfois. Mais sans cesse, il repensait à Malfoy, à sa peau pâle, aux cheveux blonds sentant le chèvrefeuille. Régulièrement dans la journée, Ron dû lui donner un coup de coude pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Dis donc, il t'a hypnotisé ou quoi ?, grommela le rouquin après l'avoir secoué une nouvelle fois.

Harry haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le discours des parents des mariés qui portaient le premier toast marquant le début de la soirée. Un peu plus tard, alors que la musique battait son plein et qu'il retournait à sa place après avoir dansé, en automate, Hermione l'attaqua à son tour.

\- Chouette mariage hein ?, plaisanta-t-elle. Et puis ça fait du bien de retrouver Ron sans les enfants.

Harry tiqua. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Rose et Hugo, pourtant en vacances, n'étaient pas présents.

\- Ah oui, j'imagine, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

Granger éclata de rire et lui annonça qu'ils étaient avec leur grands-parents.

\- Tu as été distrait toute la journée, tu me racontes ?

Le brun jeta un regard à la ronde. Les invités dansaient, mangeaient, riaient et profitaient pleinement de la fête, jusqu'au bout. Personne ne faisait particulièrement attention à eux. Il soupira et s'appuya sur la table avant de répondre.

\- C'était chouette, lâcha-t-il. Ça faisait longtemps que… que je n'avais pas pris plaisir à séduire… et à être séduit.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu lui plaisais.

\- Ouais, grommela Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Il… il me plaît aussi.

La brune cessa de rire et se pencha vers son ami. Elle posa un bras autour de ses épaules et fit en sorte de bien choisir ses mots.

\- Je sens que quelque chose t'arrête Harry. Tu as peur de quoi ?

Le brun frissonna. Il revoyait le visage du blond, plus serein que jamais.

\- Je suis seul depuis longtemps, avoua-t-il. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu une vie de couple, que des aventures. Je… je ne sais pas si il veut la même chose.

\- Et c'est en stressant tout seul dans ton coin que tu vas trouver la réponse ?, lui demanda la brune en le forçant à relever la tête. La vie de couple, ça a ses inconvénients, je ne te le cache pas. Mais c'est tellement mieux que de simples aventures. Tu mérites largement de connaître ça.

\- Mais… avec Malfoy ?, lâcha encore Harry avec un léger sourire.

Hermione haussa les épaules et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je ne trouve pas ça illogique, vu comment il t'obsédait déjà à l'école, lui annonça-t-elle.

\- Ah, ne parvint qu'à dire Harry qui pensait que pourtant, ça n'était pas le même genre d'obsession.

Derrière eux, Ron les rejoignit. Il s'esclaffa en racontant les mouvements foireux de danse que Neville avait tenté d'accomplir avant de glisser sur la robe d'Hannah.

\- C'était à la fois beau et… euh… Vous parliez de quoi ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton plus calme en se rendant compte qu'il était arrivé un peu en bourrin.

\- Malfoy, grommela Harry.

Ron jeta un regard à sa femme avant de se concentrer comme jamais sur son meilleur ami.

\- Il n'a pas été cool c'est ça ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.

\- Au contraire, il a été… parfait.

Le rouquin se calma aussitôt et se lança dans un long monologue voulant rassurer son ami sur ce qu'il ressentait : la peur de l'engagement, la peur du rejet, la frénésie des débuts.

\- Tu ne dois rien laisser passer de tout ça, conclut-il. Les débuts sont très importants dans une relation. Quant au sexe, même si les premières fois…

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, l'arrêta aussitôt Harry, peu sûr de vouloir s'engager sur ce terrain avec lui.

\- Rien du tout ?, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Si, on s'est… embrassé. Mais c'est tout, je suis parti après.

Ses deux amis le fixaient avec un mélange d'admiration et de moqueries.

\- Ça fait vieille école non ?, demanda Ron.

\- Il n'était pas trop déçu ?, s'interrogea plutôt Hermione.

\- Vous croyez ?, s'alarma brusquement Harry. Il est vexé ? Merde, j'ai tout foiré.

\- Ah ouais, il est vraiment atteint en fait, constata Weasley en s'adressant à sa femme qui hocha gravement la tête. Bon, Harry, secoue-toi. Ça fait bizarre que ça soit Malfoy, très honnêtement. Mais va le voir et puis c'est tout.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ron, approuva Hermione.

Le brun releva la tête qu'il avait de nouveau cachée dans ses mains. Il essaya quelques arguments. Il était trop tôt pour quitter le mariage, mais le dessert avait été servi et quelques personnes étaient déjà aller saluer les mariés. Le manoir était assez loin, mais il savait très bien transplaner. Malfoy était peut-être occupé, mais à la base il voulait l'inviter ce soir-là.

\- Oui mais…, tenta-t-il encore.

\- Va le voir Harry, coupa Hermione. Ordre de ta ministre.

\- Hey c'est pas du jeu ça !, rigola le brun. Bon, ok, je vais le voir... J'y vais.

Il se leva, prêt à aller remercier les nouveaux mariés et à les féliciter une nouvelle fois. En marchant vers eux, son esprit était déjà devant Malfoy, à réfléchir aux mots qu'il pourrait lui dire, aux gestes qu'il pourrait faire. Il repéra Neville et Hannah qui discutaient sur le côté de la piste de danse avec deux ou trois personnes. Mais alors qu'il traversait la salle, un hibou au plumage brun foncé apparut devant lui et, tout en volant, lui tendit une patte. Ses réflexes se remirent aussitôt en place. Sourcils froncés il attrapa la lettre qui lui était bien destinée. Le cachet était celui de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il ouvrit le parchemin précipitamment. Son cœur accélérait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule. De loin, Hermione et Ron avaient vu le hibou et étaient venus voir si tout allait bien.

\- C'est Andromeda, leur annonça Harry. Elle… elle est à Sainte-Mangouste. Teddy a réussi à avertir des médicomages par hibou et ils sont allés la chercher.

\- Oh mon Dieu..., murmura Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry. Je dois y aller.

\- Nous t'accompagnons.

Les trois amis allèrent avertir les mariés et transplanèrent aussitôt. Ils arrivèrent directement dans le grand hall de l'hôpital, tout aussi bruyant qu'à son habitude, et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'accueil pour demander à voir la patiente Andromeda Tonks.

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter, les médicomages vous attendent. Elle est au quatrième étage, au service des pathologies.

Les trois éminents représentants du Ministère de la Magie empruntèrent le premier ascenseur disponible, non sans attirer de nombreux regards. Le médicomage en chef Rutherford Doissec, avertit de leur arrivée, les accueillit à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Tout en les entraînant vers la chambre d'Andromeda, il leur expliqua.

\- Elle s'est plainte à son petit-fils d'une forte migraine et de douleurs dans la poitrine en début de soirée. Puis qu'elle avait froid, très froid. Elle lui a demandé de nous envoyer un hibou à ce moment là. Le temps qu'on intervienne, elle s'était évanouie.

\- Où est Ted ?, demanda aussitôt Harry.

\- Dans la chambre, avec elle.

Le guérisseur poussa la porte et les laissa entrer dans une petite chambre. Un bocal lumineux posé sur la table de nuit suffisait à éclairer la pièce en douceur. Allongée sur le lit, Andromeda paraissait plus pâle que jamais, le visage entourée de ses longs cheveux noirs. Son petit-fils avait enfoui sa tête dans les draps à ses côtés et semblait dormir. Tandis qu'Hermione et Ron restaient vers la porte avec Doissec, Harry s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

\- Teddy…, murmura-t-il.

L'enfant se retourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Son visage était couvert de traces humides, il ne dormait absolument pas. Harry le serra aussi fort qu'il put.

\- Je suis là, ne put que lui murmurer son parrain dont les yeux, par dessus les épaules de Ted, ne pouvaient se détacher du visage à la fois paisible et crispé d'Andromeda.

Ils finirent par sortir de la pièce, tous ensemble. Doissec les fit entrer dans un petit bureau attenant pour leur expliquer la situation.

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour l'instant son état est stable, mais elle semble incapable d'en sortir.

\- C'est quoi son état précisément ?, demanda Harry qui serrait toujours Teddy contre lui.

\- Un coma… assez profond, répondit Doissec en grimaçant. Je suis désolé, cela ne semble venir d'aucun sortilège, ou d'aucun poison mais plutôt d'elle-même.

\- Mais elle est en pleine forme habituellement, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Je suis désolé, Madame la Ministre, nous n'avons rien de plus pour l'instant. Son corps semble fatigué par rapport à son âge.

\- Elle n'a même pas soixante ans, fit remarquer Harry en baissant les yeux, perdu. Que peut-on faire ?

Le médicomage secoua la tête, visiblement peiné.

\- Attendre, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Et espérer. Nous allons procéder à différents tests dans la nuit, nous en saurons peut-être davantage demain matin.

Les bras de Teddy se resserrèrent autour du cou de Potter qui lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte.

\- Ce jeune homme nous a tout de suite demandé de vous prévenir Monsieur Potter, ajouta le médicomage. Cependant, si la patiente a encore de la famille, il pourrait être… judicieux de… les avertir.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant le message. Andromeda pouvait clairement partir, d'un instant à l'autre. Ils se quittèrent. Hermione accompagna Potter et Ted dans la chambre auprès d'Andromeda tandis que Ron allait chercher quelques cafés pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'il revint, l'enfant s'était finalement endormi sur les genoux de son parrain, épuisé, les cheveux plus noirs que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, murmura-t-il en tendant les boissons à sa femme et son ami.

\- Je garde Teddy, répondit Harry. Et je m'occupe de prévenir les derniers membres de la famille d'Andromeda.

\- Tu vas les contacter ?, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Narcissa Malfoy a le droit de savoir, sa sœur est peut-être en train de mourir.

Ron hocha gravement la tête. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, à veiller, avant de prendre la décision que l'endroit n'était pas fait pour Ted et qu'il valait mieux qu'il dorme dans un vrai lit. Ron et Hermione se proposèrent pour aller chercher les affaires du jeune garçon chez Andromeda et retrouver Harry chez lui après. Le brun porta Teddy jusqu'à l'accueil de Sainte-Mangouste et disparut de la zone de transplanage pour réapparaître chez lui. Ted ne s'était même pas réveillé. Il monta à l'étage et ouvrit l'une des deux portes de la mezzanine. Elle donnait sur une petite chambre aménagée spécialement pour lui. Depuis toujours, il passait quelques semaines de vacances ici et avait donc sa propre chambre. Harry le déposa sur le lit et le couvrit en douceur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec des cheveux aussi sombres, le jeune homme ayant toujours préféré les couleurs vives, le bleu notamment.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant la porte entrouverte, et redescendit dans son salon. Une jolie chouette au plumage doré hulula doucement à son approche.

\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses un grand voyage ma belle, murmura-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'oiseau s'envolait pour Paris, un petit parchemin solidement fixé à la patte. En la regardant s'éloigner, Harry eut brusquement une pensée pour Draco. Andromeda était sa tante, la dernière qui lui restait. Sa chouette ne reviendrait probablement pas tout de suite, et il ne pouvait laisser Teddy seul. Ne voyant aucune autre solution, Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître son patronus. Il lui confia le message et l'envoya au loin, quelque part dans le Wiltshire. Par la fenêtre ouverte, le vent transportait les odeurs du petit jardin et de la nuit.

Le brun s'affaira dans son salon, pour allumer des bougies et faire un peu de rangement. Le mariage lui semblait très loin soudain, ainsi que ses préoccupations en lien avec Malfoy. Juste au moment où il pensait de nouveau au blond, un Grand Duc fit irruption dans la pièce. Comme s'il était chez lui, il se posa aussitôt dans la grande cage sous l'escalier, et donna un petit coup de bec sur la gamelle vide qui s'y trouvait. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Potter.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, lui lança-t-il en lui donnant une ration de graines.

La lettre de Malfoy était concise : « Message bien reçu. Besoin de moi ? » Harry n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant d'écrire un « oui » au dos du parchemin et de renvoyer le Grand-Duc chez son maître. Il s'occupa ensuite de faire chauffer de l'eau, sachant d'avance qu'Hermione voudrait boire une tisane en revenant de chez Andromeda. Alors que sa bouilloire commençait tout juste à siffler, sa cheminée s'activa, et une longue silhouette élégante s'en échappa. Draco Malfoy se jeta aussitôt un sort de nettoyage et s'avança vers Harry qui restait debout, immobile, les bras ballants, le regardant venir à lui. Maintenant qu'il le voyait devant lui, si près, il prenait conscience à quel point il avait besoin de sa présence. À quel point il avait toujours eu besoin de lui, depuis le début. Comme le yin et le yang, il fallait l'un pour que l'autre subsiste. Mais à quel point, aussi, cela le perturbait.

Et sans pudeur, il se laissa aller contre l'épaule du blond qui le rattrapa de justesse et le serra maladroitement contre lui.

\- Fait… fait chier, parvint à marmonner Harry entre deux légers sanglots.

\- Je sais.

Le brun leva ses bras et entoura la taille fine du blond. Draco resserra son étreinte. Il était légèrement plus grand que Potter, mais il se sentait malgré tout très petit contre ce torse musclé et ces bras forts. En recevant le patronus, il avait bien sûr eu une pensée pour cette tante qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas. Mais la peine qu'il avait ensuite ressentie avait été pour Harry. L'Auror lui avait déjà brièvement parlé de son filleul et il le savait très attaché à cette femme et cet enfant. Depuis que son regard avait de nouveau croisé celui du brun quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait cessé de s'étonner de cette attirance pour Potter. Après tout, il avait toujours plus ou moins fait partie de sa vie, et d'une manière puissante. Mais ce sentiment d'empathie était nouveau. Il avait rarement pris le temps de comprendre la peine des autres jusqu'ici. Il nicha son visage dans les cheveux du brun et sourit. Cette odeur boisée… combien de fois s'en était-il servi à Poudlard pour détecter la présence du brun dans une foule d'élèves ! Il s'apprêtait à murmurer une phrase de réconfort, mais quelque chose passa contre sa jambe.

Il s'écarta brusquement en poussant un petit cri. Harry le regarda, d'abord surpris, puis, franchement moqueur.

\- Oh, Malfoy, c'était très mignon ça.

\- Ça suffit Potter, s'agaça Draco en repoussant les bras du brun.

Il venait de constater que l'objet de sa frayeur n'était autre qu'un petit chat blanc qui, à présent, se dirigeait paresseusement vers le canapé.

\- Je te présente Pipoune, ricana Harry. Un dangereux prédateur dont il faut terriblement se méfier !

\- J'ai dit, ça suffit, insista Malfoy en croisant les bras.

Potter revint vers lui pour l'enlacer de nouveau. Le blond eut beau se tortiller pour l'en empêcher, l'Auror était plus fort. Il se retrouva bien vite coincé entre les bras de son assaillant et ne put éviter le baiser qu'il lui donna. Ils restèrent ensuite ainsi, front contre front.

\- Merci, lui murmura Harry. Merci d'être venu et de m'avoir fait rire.

Draco hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait répondre. Il finit par choisir l'action plutôt que la parole et se pencha de nouveau sur les lèvres du brun pour approfondir le baiser. C'est le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage qui les sépara brusquement. Debout au milieu du salon, Ron et Hermione les regardaient, suspicieux, la malle de Ted Lupin à leurs pieds.

\- Tiens, salut Malfoy, lança le rouquin.

\- Weasley, Granger, les salua Draco.

\- Vous avez tout récupéré ?, demanda Harry en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Bonjour Draco, dit à son tour Hermione avant de répondre à son ami que les affaires de Ted étaient déjà bien rangées et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à tout regrouper.

\- Parfait, soupira le brun. Il dort dans sa chambre. Tisane ?

Les trois adultes acquiescèrent en chœur. Harry les laissa pour aller à la cuisine. En habitué des lieux, Ron s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils, tandis qu'Hermione faisait léviter la malle jusque sur la mezzanine. Elle rangea ensuite sa baguette et s'installa à son tour, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par son mari. Elle fit un sourire à Draco.

\- C'est bien que tu sois là, lui dit-elle.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Malfoy hocha simplement la tête. La seule et unique soirée qu'il avait passée ici lui revenait en mémoire. L'ambiance était différente alors. Il n'osait se mettre à l'aise et préférait rester debout, les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Je ne sais pas si…, hésita Granger, enfin si tu connais bien Andromeda ?

\- Certainement bien moins que vous, répondit Draco. Je l'ai rencontrée à quelques reprises mais mon père n'aimait pas la voir venir au Manoir et nous n'étions jamais invité chez elle.

\- J'ai aussi prévenu ta mère, j'espère que tu comprends, lança Harry qui venait de les rejoindre avec un plateau.

\- Oui, ça semble logique, tu as bien fait.

\- Tu n'as pas revu tes parents depuis longtemps ?, demanda encore Hermione.

\- Pas depuis qu'ils ont décidé de me laisser seul ici, non. Donc plus de dix ans.

\- Je ne pourrais pas…, murmura Ron en attrapant la tasse que lui tendait Harry. Ne plus avoir de contact avec ma famille.

\- Nous n'avons pas tout à fait le même genre de famille Weasley, lui fit remarquer Draco sur un ton un peu froid.

Le rouquin se redressa, se rendant compte que sa remarque était un peu déplacée.

\- Oui… désolé, c'est évident.

\- Dans ma famille, poursuivit Malfoy, si tu désobéis, tu es oublié. C'est justement ce qui est arrivé à Andromeda. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré la connaître davantage et être parfois plus influencé par elle que par ses sœurs.

En une phrase, Draco venait de résumer sa vie, son éducation, son comportement à Poudlard. Ça n'était pas des excuses pour le trio, mais c'était un début de justification. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Harry, qui finissait de servir Hermione se rapprocha du blond pour lui attraper le bras et le forcer à s'installer dans le divan, à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux du sucre ?, lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Non merci.

\- Pas d'alcool, pas de sucre, résuma Harry avec un petit sourire. Ça t'arrive de manger ou boire quelque chose de malsain ?

\- Tu bois pas d'alcool ?, s'exclama Ron, presque outré.

\- Non, ça l'endort, répondit Harry à la place du blond qui avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ah merde, c'est chiant ça, constata Weasley.

\- Quand vous en aurez marre de parler de ma vie, vous me ferez signe, grommela Draco.

\- Non, j'aime bien, le taquina Harry. Parle-nous un peu des moldus par exemple. C'était comment de les livrer ? Tu as garder ton téléphone portable ?

\- Ah oui, c'est marrant que tu aies fait ça !, rigola Weasley.

\- Ça suffit, les coupa Hermione d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil et d'un commun accord muet, décidèrent d'arrêter. Malfoy s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Non, je n'ai pas gardé ce téléphone, répondit-il malgré tout. Mais cette expérience était instructive. J'ai découvert que j'avais un fort pouvoir de séduction sur les moldus. Même pas besoin de magie pour ça d'ailleurs. Certains et certaines tentaient tout pour me faire passer le pas de leur porte. L'avantage forcément, c'était les pourboires.

Potter, dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux du blond, se sentit rougir, une fois de plus. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre quoique ce soit, Ron avait trouvé sa réplique avant lui.

\- C'était en passant la porte, les pourboires, ou en restant à l'entrée ?

Granger mit une petite tape derrière la tête de son mari qui ricanait de son allusion.

\- Draco a toujours minimisé ses échanges avec les moldus, lâcha-t-elle ensuite d'un ton sérieux. C'est ce qui lui a permis d'obtenir une peine minime, que je vais bientôt annuler d'ailleurs.

\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Harry, content que la conversation glisse vers autre chose.

\- À la fin du mois, j'annulerai la trace pour que Draco puisse pleinement remplir son nouveau rôle au département des Transports Magiques. Un moniteur de transplanage qui ne peut pas transplaner, ça ferait tâche, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en direction du blond.

\- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, lança Harry.

Le silence retomba un instant entre eux, puis d'une voix douce, Hermione posa la question qui l'inquiétait sur le moment.

\- Harry, tu vas pouvoir garder Teddy ?

\- Évidemment !, répondit le brun plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Depuis qu'il est né, il vit en partie ici. Il est chez lui. Ça n'est pas un problème. Et puis… Andromeda… elle va aller mieux.

Sa voix s'était légèrement brisée sur la fin de sa phrase, ne croyant pas lui-même en ses paroles. À ses côtés, Malfoy se retint de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Il assumait mal cette empathie nouvelle qu'il ressentait pour son ancien rival et n'était certainement pas prêt à l'assumer devant ses amis. Soudain une petite voix à l'étage se fit entendre. Ted appelait son parrain depuis sa chambre. Harry se précipita et disparut dans l'escalier en bois en quelques secondes. Hermione en profita pour finir sa tasse et la reposer sur la table.

\- Ça me rappelle que nous devrions rentrer Ron. Tes parents ont dû coucher les enfants depuis longtemps.

\- Vous avez des enfants ?, s'étonna poliment Draco.

\- Yep, deux. Rose et Hugo, répondit Weasley en se levant à son tour. Des vrais terreurs, mais en miniatures et trop adorables.

Malfoy sourit à cette description. Ils se serrèrent la main et le couple repartit en cheminette. Draco se réinstalla dans le canapé. Sur l'accoudoir de l'autre côté, Pipoune l'observait de ses yeux bleus. Il avait le pelage blanc et épais. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida. Lentement, tout en s'étirant, il quitta son perchoir et s'approcha du blond. Sans hésitation aucune, il grimpa sur ses genoux et se remit en boule en ronronnant comme un fou.

\- Toi, t'as pas froid aux yeux, grommela Malfoy en le regardant, sans bouger. Sache que je n'aime pas trop les chats et que tu es bien audacieux de te poser là.

\- Mriaow, obtint-il en réponse.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, répliqua Draco en se renfrognant.

Il n'osait plus bouger. En tendant l'oreille, il entendait vaguement la voix de Potter venir de l'étage. Granger et Weasley lui avait demandé de transmettre leur bonsoir à Harry, certains qu'il comprendrait leur départ précipité. Puis les pensées du blond se tournèrent vers sa mère. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Reviendrait-elle pour voir sa dernière sœur mourir ? Il savait que le Bureau des Aurors les avait contacté à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il avait disparu. Étrangement ils ne s'étaient montrés inquiets ni l'un, ni l'autre. Si elle ne se souciait plus de son propre fils, qu'en serait-il de sa sœur ? Il espérait presque qu'elle ne vienne pas. Voilà plus de dix ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Il aurait pu se marier, avoir des enfants, ils n'en auraient rien su.

Les pas de Potter dans les escaliers le sortirent de sa réflexion. Harry le rejoignit dans le salon, l'air abattu. Il ne s'étonna pas longtemps du départ de Ron et Hermione, comprenant parfaitement.

\- J'attendais le mariage de Neville et Hannah avec impatience, grommela-t-il en débarrassant les tasses vides. Je ne pensais pas finir la soirée comme ça.

Une fois toutes les tasses sur le plateau, il sortit sa baguette et le fit léviter jusqu'à la cuisine, sans bouger du salon.

\- La flemme est un vilain défaut, rigola Malfoy doucement.

\- La vantardise aussi, répliqua aussitôt Potter en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil faisant face à Draco.

Ce dernier joua l'étonné, feignant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter tout à l'heure, ajouta Harry. Je ne doute pas un seul instant du succès que tu devais avoir auprès des moldus.

\- Ok, match nul, rigola Malfoy. Et… comment va ton filleul ?, demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix plus posée.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il s'était réveillé et avait besoin de parler un peu.

\- Et toi ?

Harry observa le blond un instant. Il le trouva beau. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant que Pipoune s'était installé sur ses genoux.

\- Moi, je suis fatigué et un peu jaloux de mon chat, répondit-il en souriant doucement.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu peux lui dire de partir ?, lui lança Draco en jetant un regard mauvais à l'animal.

\- À une condition, souffla Harry en se levant pour s'approcher.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu m'autorises à prendre sa place bien sûr.

\- Je t'autorise et je t'encourage, s'amusa Malfoy.

Potter prit délicatement le chaton dans ses bras et le déposa sur un autre fauteuil, non sans lui avoir accordé une petite caresse. Puis il s'allongea de tout son long sur le divan et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Draco. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux : l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il vivait depuis la veille commençait à peser sur son énergie.

\- Pardon pour hier soir, murmura-t-il.

Une main vint doucement se glisser dans ses cheveux. Draco joua un instant avec les mèches brunes, sans se rendre compte de la tendresse de son geste.

\- Pour quoi ?, demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Pour être parti.

\- Ah… ça, souffla Malfoy dont la main venait de glisser le long de la mâchoire carrée de l'Auror pour finalement se perdre sous sa chemise afin de caresser le torse musclé. J'avoue que sur le coup, je t'en ai voulu. D'autant que tu es le premier à me faire ça.

\- Tu te vantes encore, ricana Harry sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant.

\- Non, je te dis une vérité. Personne n'avait résisté à mes charmes jusqu'ici.

À cette phrase, Potter se redressa légèrement et planta ses yeux dans les iris gris du blond.

\- Tu te vantes encore, murmura-t-il de nouveau. Et qui te dit que je résiste ? J'ai passé la journée à me demander si j'avais bien fait, et avant d'apprendre pour Andromeda, je m'apprêtais à venir te voir.

\- Pour quoi faire ?, demanda Draco, troublé par le regard émeraude de son interlocuteur.

Sans répondre, Harry se pencha et l'embrassa. Leurs langues se mêlèrent rapidement dans un baiser de plus en plus fougueux. Haletant, Malfoy finit par repousser doucement le brun. Il prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

\- Attends…, lâcha-t-il. Tu m'as dit, ni le premier, ni le deuxième soir. Est-ce que c'est notre deuxième rencard ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aimerais autant que tu ne m'excites pas trop comme ça.

Potter fit semblant de réfléchir en s'asseyant correctement dans le canapé à ses côtés.

\- Ça n'est pas vraiment un rencard, donc je dirai qu'on en est toujours qu'à un.

\- Ah, souffla Malfoy. Raison de plus pour en rester là. Je veux bien attendre le troisième, mais faut pas pousser non plus.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Si j'avais su où notre relation d'école nous mènerait, ça fait bien longtemps que le troisième rencard serait passé, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Mouais, grommela Malfoy. Je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir ça à l'esprit à l'époque. Mon père m'aveuglait trop.

\- Tu as su quand que tu aimais les hommes ?

\- Toujours je crois, répondit simplement Draco. Mais je ne te voyais pas comme un homme à l'époque. Tu n'étais qu'un imbécile à battre.

\- Merci bien, rétorqua Harry en faisant semblant de bouder.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Quand as-tu su que tu étais bi ?

\- Comment sais-tu que je suis bi et pas juste gay ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Et ben euh… parce que…, parce que tu es sortie avec la sœur de Weasley !, lança Draco fier d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour cacher sa conversation avec Hermione.

Le brun le regarda tout de même avec suspicion avant de lui répondre.

\- Ça n'a pas duré avec Ginny, elle était comme une sœur. Et puis après la guerre, elle s'est vouée corps et âme au Quidditch, je ne la voyais quasiment plus.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc, à l'école des Aurors.

\- Tu n'avais jamais eu aucun doute avant ?

\- Je n'ai jamais trop eu l'occasion de me poser la question avant, répondit Harry sombrement.

Draco hocha la tête, compréhensif. Quand un Mage noir cherche à vous tuer à chaque instant, l'amour n'est pas une priorité.

\- Maintenant que nous avons eu la conversation sur la découverte de notre sexualité, cette soirée pourrait passer pour un rencard, non ?, lança-t-il finalement d'une voix moqueuse mais pleine d'espoir.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas aussi aborder d'autres sujets personnels pour être sûrs ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry en s'approchant pour se caler vraiment contre le blond. T'étais comment à l'école ?

\- Tu sais très bien co…

\- Joue le jeu, lui susurra le brun.

Draco réfléchit un instant et finit par répondre en souriant.

\- J'étais un petit con, mais j'avais toute la classe à mes pieds. Et toi ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- T'étais aussi un petit con je parie, ricana le blond.

\- Je l'ai été oui, par moment, murmura Potter les yeux dans le vague. D'ailleurs… je ne me suis jamais excusé pour… tu sais, quand on s'est battu en duel dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'ai… failli te tuer ce jour là.

\- Je ne me suis jamais excusé de t'avoir péter le nez dans le train.

Ils s'observèrent. Faire remonter ces événements passés étaient à la fois troublants et salvateurs. Ils se nettoyaient de leurs erreurs. Draco détourna le regard des yeux verts et brillants.

\- J'ai longtemps été jaloux, murmura-t-il en regardant Pipoune qui dormait en face d'eux. De ton succès, de tes réussites, de l'attention que te portait sans cesse mon père. J'avais l'impression que tu faisais partie de ma vie, mais sans jamais pouvoir t'atteindre.

\- Et maintenant ?, murmura Harry dont le cœur se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort.

\- Maintenant…, souffla Malfoy.

Il cala sa tête dans le cou du brun et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle intimité, mais il sentait confusément que c'était sa juste place.

\- Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu fais partie de ma vie, toujours, sauf que je t'atteins.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'aurait pas pu, même s'il l'avait voulu. Ce que le blond venait de dire le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se sentait bien ainsi et ne voulait rien gâcher. Il finit par reprendre la parole tout de même, sur un ton léger, craignant de rompre ce moment.

\- Tu fais quoi demain ? Enfin, tout à l'heure ?, se reprit Harry en avisant l'heure tardive.

\- La même chose que dimanche dernier, répondit Draco dont les yeux ne voulaient plus s'ouvrir. Démolition, construction, décoration.

\- Je peux te demander un service ?, murmura encore Harry. Et en échange je valide cette soirée comme un deuxième rencard officiel.

\- Mmmh, essaie toujours.

\- Reste dormir avec moi.

Comme le silence lui répondait, il insista :

\- Les médicomages peuvent m'envoyer un hibou n'importe quand et...

\- Ça tombe bien, le coupa Malfoy, je commence à fatiguer.

Potter sourit en l'observant. Le blond laissait complètement aller sa tête sur lui et semblait réellement sur le point de s'endormir. Harry se releva et l'attrapa sous les bras pour le soulever, presque sans effort. Se laissant faire, Malfoy se contenta de nouer ses jambes et ses bras dans le dos de son porteur. L'Auror se dirigea vers sa chambre, non sans avoir lancé un sort mineur pour éteindre toutes les bougies du salon. Un léger nuage de fumée odorante se forma dans la pièce le temps que toutes les mèches s'éteignent vraiment.

Il déposa Draco sur son lit en douceur avant de se déshabiller tranquillement. Une fois en sous-vêtements, il revint vers le lit et tira la langue au blond qui le regardait d'un œil entrouvert.

\- Il faudra me refaire ce strip-tease quand je serai plus réveillé, se moqua-t-il.

\- Fais en autant ou bien tu risques d'avoir chaud, répliqua Potter en se glissant sous ses draps.

Il éteignit ensuite la simple lumière se trouvant sur sa table de nuit, les plongeant dans une nuit rendue claire par la fenêtre sans volet. Malfoy se redressa et tout en restant assis au bord du lit, tournant le dos à Harry, ôta son pantalon et passa sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête. Il resta un instant assis ainsi, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre par laquelle il voyait danser quelques branches d'arbres. Son corps était une étape qu'il ne dévoilait pas facilement. Si Harry n'avait pas éteint, il aurait probablement dormi habillé. Il finit par s'allonger et se glisser rapidement sous la couette. Aussitôt son hôte vint se mettre contre lui et commença à déposer une série de baisers le long de sa joue tout en caressant lentement son torse.

\- Merde… t'as la peau hyper douce, lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

\- Tu as l'air étonné, ricana Malfoy en se tournant un peu pour lui faire face. J'ai quelques qualités quand même, tu vois.

\- Je ne vois pas, susurra le brun, mais je sens bien.

Sa main glissait vers le nombril. Il sentit la présence d'un fin duvet et se demanda s'il était aussi blond que les cheveux. Il poursuivit sa découverte vers le creux des hanches, tout en amenant ses lèvres vers le menton. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait, lentement mais sûrement, son désir aussi. Mais il ne dérogerait pas à sa règle, par pur principe. En amenant sa main sur une des cuisses fines du blond, son avant-bras frôla le sexe de Malfoy. Il commençait à se tendre sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Sa propre érection se fit aussitôt plus dure.

\- Putain, tu fais quoi là ?, grogna à voix basse Draco qui hésitait entre repousser le brun ou se coller à lui tout de suite.

\- Je teste, murmura Harry en déposant un dernier baiser à la commissure des lèvres du blond. Mais tu as raison, j'abuse un peu.

Il s'écarta doucement et ôta sa main pour la ranger sagement sur son propre torse. Le blond roula sur le dos et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Si notre troisième rencard est une réussite, murmura-t-il les yeux de nouveau fermés, je te jure que je te ferai payer tout ça.

Dans la pénombre, Potter eut un large sourire.

\- J'espère bien, murmura-t-il.

Ils laissèrent le silence les entourer et la fatigue eut bientôt raison d'eux. Mais juste avant de sombrer, Harry tendit la main et tâta sur le matelas un instant avant de sentir sous ses doigts ceux de Malfoy. Il les attrapa et les enlaça. Pas tout à fait endormi mais plus vraiment réveillé non plus, Draco se contenta de serrer la main légèrement. Et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

**à suivre...**

J'ai essayé de doser le côté triste de certains événements avec quelques échanges plus légers, j'espère que cela vous a plu tout de même. En attendant, ils aiment bien jouer ensemble quand même. ^ ^ J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours très encourageant ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à bientôt !

Lusaka.


	8. Dans la douleur

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Au beau milieu du mariage de Neville et Hannah, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont dû se rendre à l'hôpital pour y retrouver Andromeda, très malade. De retour chez lui avec Teddy, Harry a pu apprécier le soutien de Draco qui est resté dormir avec lui.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci à vous de lire cette histoire, et un merci particulier et très chaleureux aux lecteurs/trices qui laissent un petit message après leur passage. C'est hyper encourageant et toujours un plaisir d'échanger avec vous ! Merci à ceux qui en laissent en mode anonyme et à qui je ne peux du coup pas répondre ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Sinon aujourd'hui est un grand jour : vous avez la suite de "Le vent a l'odeur de ce qu'il transporte", mais aussi de "Un beau mariage", pour celles et ceux qui avaient aimé cet autre HPDM. ^ ^ Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt !

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Dans la douleur...**

_Dimanche 11 avril 2010._

Draco Malfoy pointait sa baguette vers le sommet d'une colonne de pierres et lança son sort. Mais il avait mal calculé et avec la colonne, une partie du plafond commença à s'effondrer.

\- Merde !, lança-t-il en se précipitant dans un coin de la grande pièce pour se mettre à l'abri tout en jetant un sort bouclier.

C'était l'erreur de trop. Clairement, il venait d'ôter une pierre angulaire au manoir. Il jeta quelques sorts de consolidation pour éviter que la fissure ne se propage et s'assit à même le sol, épuisé. Il observa les dégâts. Jusque-là il s'était bien débrouillé pour ouvrir l'espace du manoir et était parvenu à augmenter la hauteur de plafond de tout le rez de chaussée en détruisant purement et simplement tout le premier étage. Mais les finitions lui donnaient du fil à retordre.

Du plus, il n'avait plus tellement la tête à cela depuis peu. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et sur sa barbe de deux jours. Potter l'obsédait. Quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était réveillé à ses côtés. Le brun dormait encore et il avait donc eu tout le loisir de l'observer. Le corps fort de l'Auror l'attirait, indéniablement. Mais aussi sa manière d'être, leurs échanges, tout.

Lorsque Harry avait ouvert les yeux, son sourire l'avait fait fondre. Le brun avait caressé sa joue, constatant qu'une très légère barbe blonde était apparue et lui avait murmuré qu'il aimait bien. Avant que Ted Lupin ne se réveille aussi, Draco était parti. Ils s'étaient simplement enlacés devant la cheminée. La première décision de Malfoy en arrivant chez lui ensuite fut de ne pas se raser.

Puis il s'était mis au travail, mais sans succès. À présent, il était couvert de poussière, fatigué et se sentait diminué. Il voulait déjà le revoir, être à ses côtés, le toucher si possible. Il prit sa décision. Il se releva et retourna dans son studio tout en haut du manoir pour se changer. Une fois propre, il emprunta le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Il fut rapidement dirigé vers le bon service et une jeune guérisseuse le guida jusqu'à la chambre de sa tante, lui précisant que quelques personnes étaient déjà là.

\- Merci, pas de souci, la rassura-t-il avant de frapper la porte.

Ce fut une petite sorcière rondelette aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui vint lui ouvrir. En le voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant et elle sembla hésiter.

\- Madame Weasley, je présume ?, lâcha Malfoy. Enchanté, je suis…

\- Je sais, Draco, coupa Molly en lui offrant un léger sourire. Entre donc.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Draco remit aussitôt en cause le bien fondé de sa décision de venir ici : il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Il repéra Ronald et Hermione avec ce qui semblait être leurs enfants dans leurs bras. Il reconnut Arthur Weasley que Molly rejoignait tranquillement. Il aperçut un autre rouquin, grand, mince, au visage balafré et dont un bras entourait une magnifique jeune femme blonde qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Malfoy. À leur côté se tenait une toute jeune fille, aussi belle que sa mère. Un autre couple de sorciers âgés, étaient assis à côté du lit d'Andromeda. Enfin, écarté de la scène, Harry et un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres comme les plumes d'un corbeau le fixaient avec surprise.

Potter quitta son coin et vint à sa rencontre en lui tendant la main. Draco la serra, sans rien dire. Les conversations que sa venue avait dû couper reprirent, chaque groupe parlant à voix basse dans son coin. Harry entraîna le blond avec lui.

\- Teddy ?, souffla-t-il en s'approchant du jeune sorcier. Je te présente Draco Malfoy. Ton cousin.

\- Cousin ?, s'étonna Ted dont les cheveux, sous le coup de la surprise, se teintèrent légèrement de bleu foncé.

\- Salut, lâcha Draco en lui serrant la main. Ma mère et Andromeda sont sœurs.

\- Oh oui… c'est… Narcissa ?

Le blond hocha la tête avant de désigner les cheveux du jeune homme.

\- C'est quoi ton truc ?

\- Je suis métamorphomage, répondit Ted en haussant les épaules. Et vous, c'est quoi votre truc ?, demanda à son tour le jeune garçon en désignant son parrain.

Harry eut un léger sourire devant l'attitude désinvolte de son filleul, tandis que Malfoy fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- C'est bien vous qui avez invité mon parrain vendredi soir ? Du coup je me demande quel est votre truc pour lui plaire.

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça aussitôt. Près d'eux, Molly venait de tourner la tête dans leur direction, un air étonné sur le visage. Sans parler de Bill Weasley dont les yeux fixés sur eux venaient brusquement de se plisser.

\- Euh, Ted, on… en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien, murmura le brun.

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'excusa à demi-mot auprès de son parrain. Draco le fixait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il adorait ce jeune homme audacieux qui ne manquait pas de répondant ou s'il devait s'en méfier. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à se poser la question, Potter s'adressait à présent à lui.

\- Je croyais que tu devais tout casser chez toi ?, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- J'ai cru que je serai plus… utile ici, répondit Malfoy en proie au doute depuis son entrée dans la chambre.

Harry lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Tu l'es. Nous sommes tous là parce que les médicomages doivent venir faire un rapport dans un instant.

\- As-tu eu des nouvelles de ma mère ?

\- Oui. Ma chouette est revenue tout à l'heure. Elle me remerciait simplement de l'avoir mise au courant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle vienne.

Draco hocha la tête. Puis, un peu gêné par les regards que lui jetaient régulièrement les personnes présentes, il se pencha finalement vers Harry pour lui parler dans l'oreille.

\- En fait... je m'en vais Potter, je ne suis pas là pour la bonne raison.

Et avant que l'Auror n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Malfoy se glissait jusqu'à la porte après avoir brièvement salué l'assemblée d'un signe de tête.

\- Je reviens, lança aussitôt Harry à Ted.

Il rattrapa le blond dans le couloir et lui demanda aussitôt des explications.

\- Je venais pour toi Potter, c'était stupide. Tous les gens dans cette pièce sont là pour Tonks, c'est elle qui compte pour l'instant, et je n'y ai pas ma place. Je… je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait tant de monde.

\- Andromeda est très appréciée et nous sommes tous inquiets pour elle, c'est évident, répondit Harry d'une voix calme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes.

\- Écoute, je ne suis pas fait pour ça, insista Draco en reculant d'un pas. On se voit... une autre fois.

Potter le laissa partir. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Pour quoi n'était-il pas fait exactement ? Il retourna dans la chambre l'esprit dévasté. Il s'installa en tailleur contre un mur, à côté de Teddy qui se pencha sur lui pour savoir si tout allait bien. Cette simple question suffit à déclencher l'émotion de l'Auror qui eut juste le temps d'enfouir sa tête entre ses genoux pour cacher ses larmes. Andromeda malade, Draco qui le fuyait : c'était trop. Le jeune Lupin s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa simplement ses bras autour de lui. Harry ne bougea pas davantage lorsque Rutherdford Doissec entra dans la chambre, un parchemin à la main. Il salua tout le monde et annonça qu'ils avaient fait de nombreux tests durant la nuit et la matinée.

\- La magie de Madame Tonks s'efface, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Comment ça ?, s'affola Molly Weasley.

\- C'est un cas extrêmement rare mais que nous avons déjà rencontré. Certains… événements dans la vie d'un sorcier, ou d'une sorcière, certaines émotions fortes ou douleurs trop importantes, peuvent épuiser la magie et affaiblir la personne. C'est le cas de Madame Tonks.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?, demanda Arthur.

Le médicomage soupira en secouant la tête, faisant comprendre à la petite assemblée que cet état était définitif, irréversible.

\- La magie peut disparaître assez rapidement, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est à dire ?, se risqua Hermione du bout des lèvres.

\- Quelques heures.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher ça ?, lança Molly avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains.

\- Andromeda a une histoire compliquée depuis sa jeunesse, lâcha Arthur d'un ton triste en enlaçant sa femme. Songez qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule, rejetée par les siens à cause de son choix de mariage. Puis elle a tout perdu : son mari, sa fille.

Hermione resserra son étreinte autour de Rose qu'elle portait depuis le début.

\- Elle… elle n'avait plus que nous, soupira Arthur.

Le silence devint lourd, pesant, respectueux, pour cette femme qui avait combattu toute sa vie et qui ne parvenait plus à vivre, épuisée par sa propre magie qui la quittait. Teddy pleurait à présent, dans les bras de son parrain qui tâchait de tarir ses propres larmes. Les uns après les autres, les sorcières et sorciers quittèrent la pièce, jetant un dernier regard vers la sorcière malade et posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lupin. Bientôt il n'y eut plus qu'eux trois : Harry, Ted et Andromeda. Ils décidèrent sans se le dire de rester là, jusqu'au bout. De ne pas la laisser seule.

Dès la fin de la guerre, ils avaient formé un trio inséparable. Pour l'enfant, Potter avait même vécu un temps chez Tonks, apprenant les gestes à avoir avec un nouveau-né, voulant créer l'illusion d'un foyer normal pour son filleul. Puis il avait rénové sa maison familiale et avait été heureux et fier d'accueillir Ted chez lui, à tour de rôle avec Andromeda, particulièrement pendant les week-ends et ses vacances, son métier lui prenant pas mal de temps.

La sorcière n'avait jamais failli. Parfois elle montrait sa fatigue à Harry qui admirait sa force. Mais dès que Teddy entrait en scène, ses traits se transformaient et elle cachait jusqu'au moindre manque de sommeil. Grâce à elle et au jeune Lupin, la vie de Potter était passée à un tout autre niveau. Le trio qu'il formait avant avec Ron et Hermione avait laissé place à un autre trio, d'autant que ses deux amis avaient construit leur propre vie de famille de leur côté.

Soudain, en fin d'après-midi, deux médicomages firent irruption dans la chambre. Doissec les accompagnait, sourcils froncés. Ils s'affairèrent aussitôt autour d'Andromeda, sans se soucier d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Harry.

Doissec vint vers lui et lui annonça qu'ils avaient détecté un changement fort dans le flux de la magie de Tonks. Elle était en train de partir, tout simplement.

\- Non !, lança Ted qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'au lit.

Il agrippa la main de sa grand-mère et se mit à lui parler, à la supplier de rester, de tenir bon. Les bras ballants, Harry observait la scène, comme s'il était ailleurs.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura l'un des guérisseurs en laissant retomber sa baguette. C'est fini.

À ces mots, Potter se secoua et se précipita vers Teddy pour le soutenir. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, prostrés devant le lit, laissant couler leurs larmes et leurs espoirs. Bien plus tard, Harry se releva, doucement, laissant ses membres engourdis s'étirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda la petite voix de Teddy qui se tenait debout devant le lit.

Harry le regarda avec douceur. Il était tard, ils avaient passé tout leur dimanche à l'hôpital. Il était temps de rentrer.

\- On va lui souhaiter bonne nuit, murmura-t-il. Et on rentre à la maison.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui marmonna quelque chose à l'intention de sa Grand-Mère avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- On peut y aller, lui dit-il.

Dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, après avoir vu les détails administratifs avec l'équipe de Doissec, Teddy prit la main de son parrain.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut dormir ensemble ce soir, et avec Pipoune ?, demanda-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux rougis.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Et demain, tu m'aideras à choisir une belle bougie pour Andromeda. Pour qu'elle soit avec nous, toujours.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça. Une nouvelle vie, encore, commençait pour eux.

_Lundi 12 avril 2010. _

Les Aurors se regardaient entre eux, étonnés. En général, personne ne ratait la réunion du lundi matin. Même ceux qui étaient en vacances, revenaient souvent juste pour ça. Depuis que le Directeur du Bureau avait instauré cette habitude, les liens dans l'équipe étaient plus forts et la communication beaucoup plus fluide. En bout de table, l'Adjoint Williamson excusa l'absence de Neville qui profitait de quelques jours supplémentaires pour roucouler avec sa nouvelle femme. L'introduction en fit ricaner plus d'un. Puis, sur un ton moins rigolard, il expliqua brièvement que l'Auror Weasley et leur chef Potter devaient faire face à un deuil.

\- Weasley revient demain, pour le patron, je ne sais pas encore.

\- Est-ce que tu en sais plus ?, s'inquiéta Terry Boot.

\- Harry m'a envoyé un hibou tôt ce matin. C'est la grand-mère de son filleul. Elle est morte à Sainte-Mangouste cette nuit. Il se retrouve donc en charge du petit et va devoir s'organiser un peu.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?, demanda Penny Haywood.

\- L'enterrement devrait avoir lieu dans la semaine, avant l'ouverture de la coupe du monde, nous verrons donc à ce moment-là. En attendant, je prends les rênes et tâchons de faire de notre mieux sans lui.

Savage demanda aussitôt à commencer la réunion par son rapport sur les activités de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait besoin de renforts car il pensait être sur le point de mettre à jour tout un réseau de trafics d'animaux en lien avec l'affaire du vieux moulin. Williamson chargea quatre aurors de se joindre à lui pour mieux traiter ce problème. Ils traitèrent ensuite de la sécurité de la coupe du monde dont l'ouverture aurait enfin lieu, le vendredi soir.

À la fin de la réunion, connaissant les habitudes de son patron, Williamson se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour monter au bureau de la ministre. Il frappa et se vit invité à entrer par une voix un peu fatiguée.

\- Bonjour Madame la Ministre, lança-t-il. Je n'étais pas certain que vous seriez présente ce matin.

\- Bonjour Auror Williamson. Entrez, je vous en prie, répondit Hermione. J'avais quelques points importants à traiter, mais je serai en effet absente cet après-midi. Je suppose que Harry vous a tenu au courant ?

\- Oui. J'ai assuré la réunion ce matin et je venais justement vous faire part des progressions de l'affaire du trafic du vieux moulin. Potter m'avait dit que vous vouliez connaître les suites ?

\- En effet !, confirma Hermione en se montrant attentive.

Williamson résuma les trouvailles de Savage dans l'Allée des Embrumes et expliqua rapidement les différentes interventions qu'ils allaient mettre en place dans les jours suivants. Granger approuva et le remercia pour sa venue. Une fois de nouveau seule dans son bureau, la ministre poussa un profond soupir. Elle s'en voulait que Ted et Harry aient été seuls au moment du départ d'Andromeda. Sans les enfants, elle serait restée avec eux. Puis elle se reprit : si elle voulait pouvoir aider Molly dans la maison de Tonks dans l'après-midi, il fallait qu'elle avance vite dans son travail. Elle fut plus efficace que jamais et ne sentit du coup aucune culpabilité à quitter le ministère vers treize heures.

Ron était avec les enfants, chez eux. Harry et Teddy étaient sur le chemin de traverse. Elle rejoignit donc directement Molly dans la maison de Tonks. Sa belle-mère avait déjà fait pas mal de rangement et plusieurs meubles étaient déjà recouverts de draps blancs. Ensemble, elles choisirent une belle tenue à mettre à Andromeda pour l'enterrement et récupérèrent plusieurs cadres photos pour les donner à Harry. Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent chez Potter.

Ted était enfoui sous un plaid, sur un fauteuil du salon, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Pipoune ronronnait contre lui et il observait la flamme d'une grosse bougie blanche et dorée. Molly s'affairait en cuisine pour préparer des sandwichs pour tout le monde. Harry était à son bureau sous l'escalier et achevait d'écrire les dernières lettres à envoyer pour annoncer les funérailles du lendemain. Au-dessus de lui, les pas lourds de Ron résonnèrent. Une fois en bas, le rouquin le taquina gentiment.

\- Ta salle de muscu s'est officiellement transformée en dortoir, lui lança-t-il.

\- Ils dorment ?, demanda Harry.

\- Hugo oui, Rose a un peu plus de mal. Mais ça va le faire, répondit le père de famille. Où est Hermione ?

\- Dans ma chambre avec Fleur. Elles… elles préparent Andromeda.

Weasley hocha gravement la tête et rejoint son frère Bill sur le canapé. Ce dernier lisait une histoire avec sa fille Victoire qui regardait davantage Teddy que le livre. L'ambiance générale était calme. Chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire. À tour de rôle, ils veillèrent le corps de Tonks, toute la nuit. Victoire avait fini par monter se coucher avec ses cousins et Teddy avait rejoint sa chambre. Les adultes se reposaient plus qu'ils ne dormaient, discutant parfois à voix basses. Arthur rentra tard du cimetière, assurant que tout était prêt pour le lendemain.

Avec les premières lueurs du jour, un Grand-Duc vint frapper à la fenêtre. C'est Hermione qui lui ouvrit. Harry lut la lettre de condoléance simple mais assez impersonnelle que Malfoy lui envoyait et la posa négligemment sur son bureau. Les derniers mots du blond à Sainte-Mangouste résonnaient encore en lui. « Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. » Le Grand-Duc repartit, cette fois-ci sans réponse.

La journée passa, dans une morne lenteur. Harry se retrouva seul avec tous les enfants et Molly pour l'aider. Les autres étaient partis travailler, ou du moins essayer. Tout paraissait vain au brun. Outre la perte d'Andromeda, il était particulièrement touché par Ted qui se montrait fort alors qu'il était probablement le plus affecté. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Draco. Lorsqu'il passait devant son petit bureau, il jetait un œil à sa dernière lettre, sans la relire pour autant.

Dès le début d'après-midi, le monde commença à arriver. Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow n'étant pas loin de la maison, les invités passaient d'abord saluer Harry et Teddy. Certains demandaient à la voir, une dernière fois. De ce moment, le jeune Lupin ne quitta plus son parrain. Il était désormais sa famille toute entière. Durant toute la cérémonie, jusqu'au soir, jusqu'au départ de tout le monde, il resta à côté de lui, à le suivre, partout. Et cela arrangeait bien son parrain, qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Hermione et Ron furent les derniers à quitter la maison, par cheminette. Weasley le premier avec Rose endormie dans les bras, et sa femme juste après, portant un Hugo épuisé mais luttant encore contre le sommeil.

\- Harry, lança-t-elle juste avant d'entrer dans les flammes vertes. Je ne suis pas certaine que tu l'aies vu, mais il était là.

Potter fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Draco. Je l'ai aperçu au bout de l'allée.

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il l'avait vu. Le blond était resté un peu à l'écart pendant toute la cérémonie au cimetière, portant une longue cape noire dont le haut col cachait tout le bas de son visage. Le brun l'avait aussi vu repartir, dès la fin de l'enterrement.

\- Vous devriez parler... Bonne nuit Harry, murmura encore Hermione avant de disparaître.

Le silence retomba dans la maison. Le brun savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Son regard glissa de nouveau vers la carte de Malfoy, puis vers sa chouette qui dormait, le bec enfoui sous une aile. Il eut brusquement l'inspiration mais il ne put se résoudre à la réveiller et préféra donc envoyer son patronus. Le cerf fila dans la nuit. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il traversa les murs épais du manoir Malfoy. La lumière qu'il provoqua dans la chambre du blond qui somnolait à moitié le réveilla tout à fait. La voix de Potter résonna à travers la bouche du cerf.

\- Teddy dort, je suis seul. Peut-on parler ?

Et le patronus disparut aussitôt. Draco mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant d'attraper le premier tee-shirt qu'il trouva, un simple pantalon en toile, et de sauter dans sa cheminée. Potter l'attendait, assit en tailleur sur son canapé. Il resta un instant debout en silence, devant la cheminée, puis alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil faisant face à son hôte.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il pour engager la conversation. On peut parler.

Harry leva les yeux sur lui et eut un léger sursaut de surprise.

\- Tu… tu dormais ?, s'étonna-t-il en désignant les vêtements froissés et peu assortis du blond. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peu…

\- Je dormais oui, mais pas avec ça, rétorqua Draco. Ces vêtements sont certes peu présentables, mais propres, insista-t-il. Désolé si j'ai voulu faire vite.

Harry eut envie de lui demander ce qu'il portait pour dormir dans ce cas, mais la boutade ne vint pas. Il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir encore la possibilité de jouer à séduire le blond. Il posa à la place la question qui le taraudait depuis deux jours.

\- Pour quoi n'es tu pas fait ?, lâcha-t-il en le fixant intensément.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Malfoy sans comprendre.

\- À l'hôpital, précisa Harry, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas fait pour ça. De quoi parlais-tu ?

\- Ah…, murmura Draco en baissant les yeux.

Il se passa une main dans la nuque et répondit d'une voix lasse.

\- On est tellement différent Potter. Tu as tous ces gens autour de toi, toute cette famille. Je n'ai personne. Je ne suis pas fait pour être au milieu d'une grande famille. Ce mot n'a pas de sens pour moi. À l'hôpital, je n'étais pas à ma place.

Harry décida de poursuivre la conversation.

\- Tes parents… pourquoi t'ont-ils laissé ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard agacé.

\- J'essaie juste de comprendre, le rassura Harry.

\- Arf, soupira finalement Malfoy, après tout !

Il lui expliqua alors la terreur qu'il avait connu pendant la guerre, la pression de son père, constamment, la surprotection de sa mère et brusquement, plus rien. Voldemort tué, ses parents eurent tout de suite le besoin de partir, d'effacer leur honte de s'être montrés si lâches. Draco lui, avait voulu les convaincre de rester. Lors d'une énième tentative, son père avait essayé de l'appâter en lui annonçant qu'ils étaient déjà en excellents termes avec une grande famille sorcière française dont leur fille avait son âge.

Malfoy avait alors eu la bonne idée de clore la conversation en annonçant qu'il aimait les hommes et qu'une française ne le ferait certainement pas changer d'avis. Sa mère fut la plus dégoûtée. Ils le laissèrent sans plus insister.

\- Tu vois, souffla Draco en relevant enfin la tête. Tu as une famille et des amis, et en plus, ils t'acceptent comme tu es.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous au courant, murmura Harry dont le cœur s'agitait de nouveau. Du coup, je ne comprends toujours pas. Tu n'es pas fait pour quoi ? Pour partager un moment de deuil avec toute une famille ou pour avoir ta propre famille ?

Ils s'observaient sans rien dire.

\- Que veux-tu que je te réponde Potter ?, murmura enfin Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas !, s'agaça Harry. Ce que tu ressens Malfoy !

Ne supportant plus cette tension, il se leva et se dirigea vers une fenêtre pour s'y appuyer et regarder à l'extérieur.

\- À quoi ça sert de parler de rencards si c'est pour me balancer que tu n'es pas fait pour ça ?, siffla-t-il encore entre ses dents.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que…, commença Draco étonné. Oh et zut Potter, tu m'énerves ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas à la fin ? J'ai flippé à l'hôpital ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait tout ce monde. Je… les réunions de famille, je ne connais pas. C'est tout !

\- Baisse d'un ton, souffla Harry en revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé et en désignant la mezzanine. Ted dort.

\- Désolé, grommela le blond en croisant les bras.

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Potter reprenne la parole, plus apaisé.

\- Merci de m'avoir expliqué, murmura-t-il. Je crois que je comprends.

\- Pourquoi c'était si dur ?, rétorqua Draco sur un ton boudeur. Qu'est-ce que tu t'étais imaginé ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Que tu n'étais pas fait… pour… nous, lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

Il haussa aussitôt les épaules comme pour minimiser l'impact de son explication. Mais Malfoy ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Ses sourcils s'étaient aussitôt redressés et il avait déjà décroisé les bras. Il se leva et s'installa à côté de l'Auror qui ne le regardait plus.

\- Nous…, répéta-t-il doucement.

Il n'eut pas le courage d'aller plus loin. Ce simple mot le bousculait déjà un peu trop. À la place, il mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry et le força à relever la tête.

\- As-tu besoin que je dorme ici ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

Potter lui sourit et repensa à la question qu'il n'avait pas osé formuler à l'arrivée du blond.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-il. Mais tu as laissé ton pyjama chez toi non ?

Malfoy lui lança un sourire séducteur et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Chez moi, je dors nu Potter.

Puis il se leva sans attendre et prit la direction de la chambre. Harry se leva précipitamment, manquant de trébucher sur son tapis, et le rejoignit pour lui suggérer l'idée qu'il se sente chez lui ici et qu'il pouvait faire comme à son habitude.

\- C'est vrai ça, insistait le brun dans la pénombre de la chambre. Maintenant que je sais ça, je suis vexé que tu aies gardé ton boxer samedi soir.

\- Tu avais le tien, expliqua Malfoy en enlevant son pantalon. Je ne voulais pas me démarquer.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry fit glisser son jean noir le long de ses jambes, pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser enfin, puis jeta au loin le veston et la chemise noirs qu'il portait également. Enfin, lentement et les yeux posés sur Malfoy, il laissa tomber son boxer à ses pieds. La nuit emplissait la pièce et seule la lueur de la lune permit à Draco d'apprécier les courbes nues de son hôte. En souriant, il décida de faire de même, commençant par son tee-shirt, puis son sous-vêtement. Harry s'approcha aussitôt de lui et posa une main sur sa joue pâle picotée d'une légère barbe naissante. Il la descendit sur le torse, tâchant de deviner les détails qui lui échappaient dans la pénombre. Sous ses doigts, il retrouvait avec plaisir la douceur de la peau du blond. Il remonta sur l'épaule, posa son autre main dans le cou du blond et les fit descendre en même temps le long des bras. Sur l'avant-bras droit, il sentit un léger relief. Malfoy frissonna et voulut dire quelque chose.

\- Shht, le coupa Harry. On s'en fout.

Il lui prit les mains et l'attira vers son lit où ils s'allongèrent. Potter rabattit la couette sur eux et emprisonna les jambes du blond dans les siennes. Une de ses mains jouait avec le fin duvet autour du nombril tandis que l'autre se frayait un passage sous la nuque de Draco pour mieux l'enlacer.

\- Tu es dispo vendredi soir ?, murmura Harry contre la joue du blond.

\- Vendredi… c'est l'ouverture de la coupe du monde, lui rappela Malfoy.

\- Justement. C'est pas mal comme programme pour un troisième rencard, non ?

Le blond soupira.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on est un peu au-delà d'un rencard là ?, fit-il remarquer. On ne fait rien dans l'ordre mon vieux !

\- Mais j'ai quand même le droit de vouloir…

\- De vouloir me rendre dingue et complètement frustré ?, acheva Draco en se tournant vers lui. Pas sûr. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on joue à ça.

\- Dis oui, susurra Harry en laissant sa main glisser du nombril vers le bas.

\- Arrête Potter, siffla Malfoy en voulant s'écarter, sans succès.

\- Dis oui, insista le brun en léchant doucement la base de son cou.

\- Mmmh… Pourquoi…, soupira Draco, pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Imagine comme ça sera bon, après tous ces jours d'attentes, murmura encore Harry dont la main s'était arrêtée juste au-dessus du sexe de son invité. Dis oui…

Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui et plongea sur ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Surpris Potter se laissa d'abord faire avant de doucement reculer.

\- C'est pas fair-play, grogna-t-il, faussement boudeur.

\- Parce que ta main, là, répliqua Draco en nouant ses doigts à ceux du brun pour l'écarter de son entrejambe. Elle est fair-play peut-être ?

Harry ricana avant d'enchaîner :

\- Au fait, rien à voir, mais… est-ce que tu as changé d'avis par rapport à la musculation ?

\- Comment ça ?, s'étonna le blond.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu aimais ce que ça donnait sur moi, mais que tu ne le voulais pas pour toi. As-tu changé d'avis ?

\- Non, grommela Malfoy qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Je suis très bien comme ça.

\- Bien, parfait, apprécia Harry. Dans ce cas…

Il dégagea sa main et son bras sans aucune difficulté et la reposa sur le haut d'une cuisse du blond, tout en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir t'habituer à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux, et pas toi.

Malfoy se tortilla mais il ne pouvait, en effet, plus tellement bouger.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Potter, finit-il par murmurer. User de la violence et de la force pour avoir ce que tu veux.

\- Je te laisse la ruse, j'ai la force. Dis oui, insista-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Ok, grogna Draco. Mais t'as intérêt à ce que ce rencard soit exceptionnel.

Harry s'écarta aussitôt, juste ce qu'il fallait pour rendre sa liberté de mouvement au blond.

\- Pas de souci, il sera parfait.

Le brun reprit ses caresses sur le torse fin et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Au fait…, j'aime bien cette petite barbe, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais, grommela Malfoy qui se concentrait pour ne pas être excité. Tu me l'as déjà dit dimanche matin.

\- Et du coup, tu ne l'as plus rasée ?

\- Si, un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut.

Harry l'embrassa encore avec, de nouveau, cette impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Sa main se déplaça du ventre vers la hanche du blond et glissa légèrement sous une fesse. Draco poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Potter…, siffla-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

\- Je ne fais rien, se défendit Harry qui souriait dans l'ombre. Si je faisais vraiment quelque chose, tu ne m'appellerais pas comme ça.

\- Ah ouais ?, ricana Malfoy. Et comment crois-tu que je t'appellerais ?

L'Auror n'attendait que ça pour se lancer. Il sortit sa langue et commença à suçoter le cou pâle tandis que sa main revenait sur le devant de la scène. Il la fit glisser le long de la verge du blond qui, malgré sa concentration, n'avait pas réussi à éviter un joli début d'érection. Surpris, Draco se tendit davantage et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, de bien être cette fois.

\- Oh putain…

\- Non, pas comme ça non plus, s'amusa Potter en empoignant plus fermement le membre chaud.

Il entama un lent va et vient assez serré. Son propre sexe se tendit de lui-même. La sensation le rendait fou mais il s'appliqua à ne pas craquer. Il se sentait puissant comme jamais : il maîtrisait son excitation et était responsable du visage extatique que Malfoy affichait dans la douce lumière de la lune. Il se redressa sur son coude disponible et se pencha sur les lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Il fit sensuellement glisser sa langue sur la sienne et l'embrassa tout en accélérant le rythme avec sa main.

\- Ah… attends…, parvint à dire Malfoy en haletant. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je t'aide juste un peu pour tenir bon jusqu'à vendredi soir, lui susurra Harry. Laisse-toi faire…

\- Je… Mmmh…

Le blond lâcha le drap qu'il froissait entre ses doigts depuis le début de l'attaque surprise et vint enlacer le dos du brun. Il plia légèrement les jambes, soulevant son bassin pour offrir une meilleure prise à son assaillant. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis Harry retourna dans le creux du cou, vers la clavicule, appréciant les soupirs et la respiration saccadée de son invité.

\- Je… je vais…

\- Je sais, murmura Potter. Viens…

Malfoy se cambra en s'agrippant au dos du brun et alors qu'il se libérait, il ne put retenir un dernier soupir, celui que l'Auror attendait depuis le début.

\- Harry…

Le brun eut aussitôt un large sourire.

\- Et ben voilà, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Draco qui retombait sur son oreiller, épuisé.

Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et lui lança rapidement un sort de nettoyage. Le blond ne bougeait plus : les yeux fermés, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme rapide et irrégulier. Harry l'observa un instant, tout en essayant d'oublier son érection presque douloureuse.

\- Tu es… très beau, lui murmura-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Les lèvres de Malfoy s'écartèrent dans un fin sourire, mais il resta silencieux. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna doucement la tête vers Potter qui, sans rien perdre du spectacle, tâchait de calmer ses propres ardeurs.

\- Vraiment… très beau, répéta-t-il.

\- Merci, murmura simplement Draco.

\- Oh de rien, lança Harry sur un ton plus léger et en se rallongeant correctement. Ça n'était qu'un petit coup de main, pas la peine de me remercier.

Malfoy ricana de sa bêtise et se redressa à son tour au-dessus de lui.

\- Et… tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un coup de main toi aussi ?, lui susurra-t-il en glissant un genou entre ses jambes.

\- Non !, répondit Harry en se crispant. Non, je gère.

\- Vraiment ?

Malfoy se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le torse tout en caressant ses hanches de ses mains agiles. Harry voyait désespérément les cheveux blonds glisser sur son corps, vers le bas, vers…

\- Attends, l'arrêta-t-il aussitôt en le faisant remonter sans effort. Je tiens à attendre vendredi.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?, s'étonna Draco.

Même dans la pénombre, il put voir le rouge monter aux joues du brun.

\- Parce que… je… Teddy est juste au-dessus.

Malfoy abdiqua, se laissant retomber à côté de lui.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à vendredi, susurra-t-il. Ted ne sera pas là ?

\- Non, il était prévu qu'il passe la fin de ses vacances chez un ami qu'il s'est fait à Poudlard. Je lui ai redemandé tout à l'heure, et il tient quand même à y aller, malgré… Bref, poursuivit Harry dont les yeux avaient retrouvé une lueur triste, il s'y rend demain matin et rentre dimanche.

\- Je vois…, murmura Draco.

\- Et puis, je me suis absenté deux jours de suite au Bureau, trancha Potter. J'ai du boulot à rattraper. Et je vais devoir me déplacer trois jours en Irlande pour caler la sécurité de la coupe du monde avec Ron et la Brigade. Donc on ne se reverra que vendredi soir, là-bas.

Cette conversation plus sérieuse l'aidait à réduire le volume sanguin au niveau de son entrejambe, même si elle ramenait également des pensées moins joyeuses. Ils continuèrent de discuter, à voix basse, oubliant peu à peu qu'ils étaient nus, qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une bonne journée, laissant doucement le sommeil les envahir, se répondant plus lentement, et finalement, plus du tout.

_Mercredi 14 avril 2010._

Au matin, Draco se réveilla seul dans le grand lit. Il entendait des voix venant du salon, celles de Potter, de Ted et deux autres. En écoutant la conversation, il comprit que c'était l'ami du jeune homme et son père qui étaient venus le chercher.

Il se leva et remit les vêtements apportés la veille. Puis il se rassit sur le lit et attendit. Il ne pouvait se montrer ainsi habillé et ne tenait de toute façon pas particulièrement à manifester sa présence. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une cheminée qui s'active et puis, plus rien. Potter semblait se déplacer dans le salon. La petite porte de la cage de sa chouette grinça. Il l'entendit dire quelques mots à l'oiseau. Des pas de nouveau et trois petits coups sur la porte de la chambre.

Harry entra. Il était tout habillé, plutôt élégamment d'ailleurs.

\- Alors la marmotte, lança-t-il en voyant Draco assit au milieu du lit. T'es réveillé ?

\- Depuis longtemps, mentit le blond, mais j'attendais qu'ils partent. Pourquoi es-tu si apprêté ?, demanda-t-il ensuite en se levant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, répondit Harry qui ajusta le haut col de sa chemise devant une glace. Je vais en Irlande. Je représente le Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre, Hermione ne pouvant faire le déplacement.

\- Ah, bien sûr.

Malfoy avait toujours vu les Aurors comme des policiers à peine plus gradés. Mais il avait tendance à oublier que le poste de Directeur des Aurors était probablement le poste le plus important juste après celui de la Ministre. Il eut un fin sourire et s'approcha du brun pour l'enlacer par derrière, posant son menton sur une de ses épaules.

\- T'es chic, le rassura-t-il.

\- Et toi, t'es plus grand que moi, grogna Harry en se retournant. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Pendant que tu te musclais comme un idiot, j'ai pris de la hauteur, c'est tout, se moqua le blond.

Potter haussa les épaules et se retint de lui tirer la langue.

\- Bon, il y a du café si tu veux, mais je n'ai plus rien à manger, tout est parti hier.

\- Tu es très pressé ?, demanda encore Malfoy en se recollant à lui. Ted n'est plus là et…

\- Je suis un peu pressé, en effet, le coupa Harry en collant tout de même son torse contre celui du blond. Particulièrement pressé…

Il bougea ses hanches contre celle du blond qui gémit en cherchant encore plus de contact. Potter avait une érection plutôt tendue. Il voulut approcher sa main mais le brun se détourna brusquement.

\- Bien, prends ton temps ici. À vendredi !

Et il quitta la pièce pour se rendre au ministère.

* * *

**à suivre...**

Alors certains vont encore dire que je coupe toujours mes chapitres au mauvais moment. :D Mais ça n'est pas moi ! C'est Harry qui fait ça depuis le début ! J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré la tristesse générale. Le prochain sera plus joyeux. Beaucoup plus joyeux... Vous voulez un indice ? Le titre sera "Troisième rencard"... ^ ^ Et promis, Harry ne vous imposera pas une coupure en plein suspens. ^ ^

Bisous à tous, encore merci et à tout bientôt !

Lusaka.


	9. Troisième rencard

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Warning :** le rating M se justifie pleinement à partir de ce chapitre. C'est à dire qu'il y a une relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes. Non-amateur s'abstenir. ^ ^

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Le décès d'Andromeda a laissé un vide dans le cœur de Harry qui se voit confier la garde complète de Teddy. Mais la présence de Malfoy et la joie de le revoir pour un troisième rencard l'aide à tenir.

**Petit post it :** Ahhh je suis en retard pardon ! J'avais une petite soirée ciné-resto avec une amie ce soir, et j'en ai profité plus longtemps que prévu ! Il faut dire qu'avec ma puce de dix mois à peine, ce genre de soirée se fait rare ! Voilà, je vous raconte ma vie. ^ ^ Sur ce, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre qui justifie le rating M de cette fic. J'espère faire de vous des lecteurs heureux. Et évidemment, ça n'est que le début des parties de jambes en l'air. :D

Mimily, Babylon, Juste hp, Guest : merci à vous de prendre le temps de me laisser une review à chaque fois, même en anonyme. Je regrette de ne pouvoir vous répondre en privé, mais je vous remercie du coup ici pour votre soutien ! À tous, un immense merci, cette histoire vient d'atteindre les 100 reviews et j'en suis très honorée ! (la 100ème pour Milanoas, merciii !)

Bref, à tous, bonne lecture !

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Troisième rencard.**

_Vendredi 16 avril 2010. _

Voilà trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Draco se déplaçait dans la foule pour rejoindre la tribune officielle d'Angleterre dont Potter lui avait donné le numéro. L'endroit réservé était forcément très bien placé : en hauteur, surplombant tout le stade et pile au milieu du terrain. Lorsqu'il atteignit la plateforme, il aperçut d'abord les cheveux roux de Weasley dépassant d'une longue cape noire. À ses côtés, de dos, Harry semblait en conversation très animée et joyeuse avec un Irlandais qui ne se gênait pas pour poser régulièrement sa main sur le bras de l'Auror. Deux Brigadiers étaient également présents, un peu à l'écart.

Draco se manifesta en toussotant. Ron se retourna vers lui et s'approcha.

\- Malfoy ?, s'étonna-t-il en lui serrant la main. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

\- C'est Potter qui m'a invité, expliqua le blond dont le regard ne se détachait plus de la mâchoire carrée de l'Irlandais qui venait de passer un bras autour des épaules du Directeur du Bureau des Aurors pour le rapprocher de la balustrade et lui désigner quelque chose en contrebas.

De là où il était, il pouvait entendre l'accent de cet imbécile qu'il trouva tout de suite désagréable. Ron suivit son regard et ricana en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Calme-toi, on dirait un pitbull, se moqua le rouquin.

\- C'est qui ?, demanda plutôt Draco dont les sourcils ne défronçaient pas.

\- Tu ne le reconnais pas ?, lança Weasley. Ça craint Malfoy. C'est Evan Troy, un des meilleurs poursuiveurs du monde. Il a quitté l'équipe nationale irlandaise et se consacre au sport autrement. Cette année, c'est lui qui est responsable de l'organisation générale de la coupe du monde. Rien que ça.

Maintenant que Weasley lui décrivait le personnage, oui, Draco le reconnaissait. Il l'avait même vu jouer lors de la finale de 1994. Il était excellent. Il reconnut cette mâchoire forte, que recouvrait une légère barbe brune. Ses yeux sombres semblaient couver Harry qui rigolait et discutait sans problème.

\- Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ?, demanda encore Malfoy qui avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Ben depuis un an je crois. Disons que c'est un peu avec lui qu'on a organisé la sécurité de tout le stade. Par contre on ne l'a vraiment rencontré qu'il y a trois jours, précisa Ron en haussant les épaules. Avant on n'était en contact avec lui que par hiboux.

Le rouquin lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et soupira.

\- Bon, arrête de faire la gueule, finit-il par lui dire. Des milliers de sorciers paieraient pour être à ta place. Viens.

Il le poussa dans le dos vers le bout de la tribune. Harry sentit le blond arriver avant de le voir. Son visage s'adoucit brusquement, apaisé par le chèvrefeuille. Evan lui lâcha le bras et regarda derrière eux.

\- Troy, lança Harry, j'aimerais vous présenter un éminent collègue de notre ministère. Monsieur Malfoy qui nous rejoint est le haut responsable de notre service de transplanage au Département des Transports Magiques. Et croyez-moi, ajouta-t-il en se retournant enfin vers le blond, il fait des miracles.

\- Enchanté !, lança Troy en tendant la main vers Draco.

Ce dernier avait les mains croisées dans le dos et ce ne fut que le violent coup de coude de Ron derrière lui qui le fit avancer pour serrer la main de l'Irlandais.

\- De même, répondit-il en serrant un peu fort, peut-être. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez pris votre retraite, enchaîna-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Ça n'est pas tout à fait ça, précisa Troy légèrement froissé. Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour prendre ma retraite. J'ai juste changé de métier.

Draco haussa les épaules comme si cette nuance importait peu et s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade en passant entre lui et Potter.

\- En tout cas, bon boulot, le stade est magnifique.

\- Je vous remercie.

Derrière eux, Harry jetait un œil étonné à Ron qui ricanait tout seul.

\- Bien, lança ensuite Troy, je vais rejoindre ma tribune. Je dois faire l'annonce d'ouverture, ajouta-t-il plus gaiement. Messieurs, profitez bien du match.

Il s'éloigna, sa cape flottant derrière lui, et se retourna juste une dernière fois pour regarder Potter avec un léger sourire. Malfoy n'avait rien perdu de son manège et eut aussitôt envie de lui écraser la tête sous une pierre. Weasley s'approcha de lui tandis que Harry donnait quelques ordres aux brigadiers.

\- Voilà qui était… très intéressant, susurra le rouquin en s'appuyant à son tour à la balustrade aux côtés du blond. Tu supportes mal la compétition on dirait ?

\- Ta gueule Weasley, murmura Draco en serrant les poings et en se forçant à regarder le stade devant lui.

Il comprenait mal lui-même sa réaction, ça n'était certainement pas pour que cet imbécile lui explique les choses. Il se crispa encore plus lorsque Ron posa un bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha sur lui.

\- Te bile pas vieux, lui souffla-t-il discrètement. Harry ne parle que de toi, et depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Weasley ôta son bras, Malfoy remercia Merlin pour la présence de la barrière sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Sans ça, il se serait liquéfié. Il sentait confusément que le rouquin venait de lui confier un secret qu'il n'était pas censé avoir. Le sourire revint sur son visage et il tâcha d'oublier Troy. Il se ressaisit et rejoignit Harry.

\- Ça va Malfoy ?, lui demanda aussitôt le brun tandis que Weasley ricanait encore dans son coin.

\- Pas mal, répondit Draco.

Potter lui tendit la main de façon un peu cérémonieuse.

\- Parfait dans ce cas, je te laisse apprécier le spectacle, et on se retrouve très vite.

\- Mais…, commença Malfoy avant de se rendre compte que le brun venait de lui glisser un papier dans la main. À bientôt Potter, répondit-il en refermant discrètement son poing sur la note.

Harry s'éclipsa, laissant le soin à l'Auror Weasley de gérer la sécurité de la plateforme sur laquelle d'autres grandes figures anglaises commençaient à arriver. Draco se mit dans un coin et entreprit de déplier le bout de parchemin.

« Je t'attends à la place 37B côté Allemagne ».

Il observa plus attentivement le stade. Ce dernier avait été découpé en plusieurs hautes tours regroupées par d'immenses parcelles. Chaque pays du monde représenté par une équipe participante avait son coin. L'Allemagne était de l'autre côté. Malfoy glissa le mot dans une des poches de sa cape, alla saluer Weasley et quitta la tribune pour se perdre de nouveau dans la masse de sorciers et de sorcières cherchant leur place. Par un système de tuyaux propulseurs, il se retrouva rapidement à la base de la structure du stade. Puis il emprunta le bon parcours pour rejoindre le côté allemand.

Coincé derrière une famille nombreuse dont les enfants surexcités ne cessaient de hurler, il approcha de la place 37B à la vitesse d'un escargot. De loin, il put voir que quelqu'un était assis à cette place, et que ça n'était pas Potter. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'apprêtait à tapoter l'épaule de l'inconnu lorsque celui-ci se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Po… Potter ?

L'Auror avait les cheveux parfaitement lissés et coiffés en arrière lui donnant un air de bad boy rockeur et dévoilant son front, sans cicatrice. De plus, il n'avait plus ses lunettes.

\- Tu peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait de passer incognito. Tous les quatre ans, j'attends la coupe du monde de Quidditch rien que pour ça !

Il semblait en effet ravi et très enthousiaste. Il désigna la place vide à côté de la sienne.

\- Le 38B est tout à toi. Tu devrais passer inaperçu toi aussi ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant la foule autour d'eux. Les trois quarts des allemands sont presque aussi blonds que toi.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Le déguisement du brun était simple mais parfait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as choisi tes sièges de ce côté ?, s'étonna-t-il. Pour la couleur de mes cheveux ?

\- Non, s'amusa Potter en désignant un verre posé à ses pieds par terre. Pour leur bière voyons ! Et aussi parce qu'ici, on peut dire et faire ce qu'on veut, personne ne nous dira rien.

Ce disant, il attrapa le poignet de Malfoy et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, se moquant éperdument des personnes autour qui ne s'intéressaient en effet nullement à eux. Draco passa une main dans la nuque de Potter et le serra davantage contre lui, prolongeant le baiser de quelques secondes. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

\- C'est le début officiel de notre troisième rencard, murmura Harry dans un sourire.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, lui souffla Draco en le gardant dans ses bras, mais j'ai presque hâte que ce match se termine.

\- D'ailleurs !, s'exclama Potter en s'écartant. Tu es pour qui ? La Norvège ou le Japon ?

Sans rien répondre, Malfoy ouvrit lentement sa veste et la fit tomber de ses épaules. Il portait un tee-shirt à l'effigie du drapeau de la Norvège. Harry le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Ils commencèrent donc ce troisième rencard sur une première dispute. L'énergie presque adolescente de Potter était communicative et bientôt, Malfoy fut aussi excité que lui, interpellant sans gêne un groupe d'allemands s'installant plus loin et portant eux aussi les couleurs de la Norvège. Tout en buvant sa bière, Harry l'observait. Il le trouvait beau, cela était évident. Il aimait parler avec lui, de tout, de rien. Il appréciait de le découvrir autrement qu'à travers les préjugés qu'ils avaient tous deux à l'époque de l'école. Aucun autre homme et aucune femme ne lui avait déjà fait ressentir ça.

Il ne se sentait plus capable d'être seul. Il eut une pensée pour Teddy, pour Andromeda. Il voulait sa famille, et doucement mais sûrement, l'image qu'il en avait laissait place à un peu de blondeur. Il posa sa bière et enlaça Malfoy par derrière, posant son menton sur l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier cessa aussitôt d'agiter son petit drapeau Norvégien et retrouva un peu de sérieux.

\- Ça va Potter ?, demanda-t-il sans bouger, appréciant simplement le contact.

Pour toute réponse, Harry le serra davantage.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce troisième rencard se passe bien ?, susurra-t-il plutôt.

\- Pas mal, confirma Draco en ricanant. Tu as bien fait de choisir ça, plutôt que d'essayer de rivaliser avec mon dîner.

\- Tu auras quand même le droit de manger quelque chose après, suggéra Harry en appuyant légèrement son entrejambe contre les fesses du blond.

Les paroles déjà évidentes étaient encore explicitées par l'érection que Malfoy sentit très bien. Avec un rictus, il se retourna dans les bras du brun et lui fit face, avec ses quelques centimètres de plus.

\- C'est parce que tu as du muscle que tu t'imagines que tu seras au-dessus ?, susurra-t-il en fixant les yeux brillants de l'Auror.

Potter pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant, semblant réfléchir.

\- Je sais, proposa-t-il. Si la Norvège gagne, tu feras ce que tu veux. Si le Japon gagne, je remporte ton joli p'tit cul avec.

Ce disant il glissa ses mains sur les fesses du blond et les serra une courte seconde avant de s'écarter, content de sa proposition. Malfoy accepta, sûr de lui. Cela rendait le match, et leur rendez-vous, encore plus intéressant. Ils se reconcentrèrent sur le stade et l'ambiance virevoltante qui les entourait. Harry était ravi de porter une cape assez large qui lui permettait de cacher son excitation plus facilement. Parfois, des cris de joie retentissaient dans un coin du stade, tandis qu'une célébrité du pays concerné entrait dans une tribune. Enfin, le stade entier vibra lorsque l'organisateur en personne mit sa baguette en sonorus.

Il entama un discours intense, plein de passion et déclara ouverte cette quatre-cent-vingt-sixième coupe du monde de Quidditch. Durant tout le temps de sa présentation, Malfoy le fixait de loin, sourcils froncés. Les élans de Potter et sa joie d'être ici lui avait fait oublier ce prétentieux. Harry finit par voir son visage crispé et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Si Malfoy commença par hausser les épaules, ne voulant pas dévoiler sa jalousie, il finit tout de même par poser la question au brun.

\- Tu le connais bien ce type ?

Potter eut un léger sourire. Il venait de comprendre.

\- Pas vraiment, juste pour l'organisation de la sécurité des lieux.

\- Il semblait proche de toi tout à l'heure.

\- Tu vas rire, mais je crois bien qu'il me drague, lâcha Harry en jetant un coup d'œil amusé au blond.

\- Comment sait-il que tu es….

\- Il ne le sais pas. Ou alors il a un sens aigu de déduction. Ou alors il essaye, juste pour voir.

\- Tu ne le décourageais pas vraiment, reprocha Malfoy sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Potter éclata franchement de rire avant de mettre un coup d'épaule au blond.

\- Je n'avais pas très envie de le mettre de mauvaise humeur avant le début du match. En revanche, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus mystérieux, il m'a invité au gala des officiels de la coupe dans deux semaines.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Pour fêter la coupe du monde, tous les représentants internationaux sont invités à partager un repas, après les matchs de sélection. En général, certaines équipes se joignent au groupe. C'est plutôt sympa. Il y a quatre ans, j'avais déjà été invité, mais je n'étais pas resté longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un problème à régler au bureau des Aurors, j'avais dû prendre un portoloin d'urgence, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui ne cachait pas sa déception.

\- Tu vas pouvoir te rattraper cette année, grommela Malfoy. Avec l'autre type comme hôte tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer.

\- Surtout si tu acceptes de m'accompagner, susurra Harry en souriant.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le stade explosait : les joueurs norvégiens entraient en piste. Ils effectuèrent un tour du stade en grande pompe et réalisèrent quelques figures impressionnantes avant de laisser la place aux joueurs japonais. Ces derniers manipulaient un dragon géant de papier tout en volant, donnant réellement l'illusion que le dragon était réel et volait de ses propres ailes. Malfoy reconnut que leur entrée était magnifique mais que cela ne les ferait pas gagner pour autant. Le match commença quelques instants plus tard, sous une pluie fine qui choisit ce moment-là pour commencer à tomber. À l'abri, les spectateurs ne cessaient de chanter et de hurler différents slogans. Sur le terrain, les joueurs se donnaient à fond pour marquer le plus de points possibles. Malfoy et Potter suivaient le match en discutant vivement. Un enjeu de taille se trouvait derrière le résultat et ils ne cessaient de se taquiner à ce sujet.

Le jeu était fluide, les sportifs étaient de haut niveau, mais malheureusement pour Harry, la Norvège dominait largement le Japon qui se laissa vite débordé. À moins d'un miracle de la part de l'attrapeur nippon, l'issue du match était toute connue. Cela permit à l'Auror de se faire une idée de sa fin de soirée en douceur. Régulièrement, il se penchait pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la tribune anglaise, mais il ne semblait pas inquiet : il avait confié la surveillance au meilleur. Weasley gérait sans doute la situation à la perfection.

Plus les points s'accumulaient du côté norvégien, plus Malfoy se montrait moqueur à son encontre. Sous les yeux étonnés du brun, il but même une gorgée de son verre de bière. Enfin, le vif d'or apparut, et même si l'attrapeur japonais montra beaucoup de volonté, il n'était clairement pas du même niveau que son collègue norvégien qui après seulement deux tours de stade s'arrêta, victorieux, la petite balle dorée entre les doigts. Draco se tourna aussitôt vers Potter qui vidait son verre à grandes gorgées.

\- Voilà qui est fait, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Le brun lui attrapa le bras sans rien répondre et le tira à travers la foule qui sautait sur place d'excitation. Ils étaient encore peu à se diriger vers les tuyaux propulseurs, ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à redescendre jusqu'à la sortie du stade. Une fois dehors, Harry lâcha Malfoy qui l'avait suivi sans rien dire, et fouilla ses poches. Il en sortit une vieille brosse à dent qu'il posa à terre et sur laquelle il pointa sa baguette.

\- Activio, murmura-t-il.

La brosse brilla un instant avant de redevenir parfaitement normale. Il prit la main de Malfoy, sans douceur et la plaqua sur le portoloin en même temps que la sienne. Brusquement, ils furent emportés dans un tourbillon désagréable les tirant de toutes parts. Cela sembla durer une éternité avant, enfin, de retrouver la terre ferme et plus précisément, le sol du salon de Potter. Ce dernier avait atterri par terre et une légère nausée lui vrillait le ventre. Il détestait les portoloins, mais pour traverser une telle distance depuis l'Irlande, c'était la seule solution.

Malfoy était debout, bras croisés, un air goguenard sur le visage.

\- Chez toi, donc, souffla-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi… laisse-moi une minute, murmura Harry en se redressant pour s'affaler contre son canapé.

Draco avisa son teint pâle, sa main légèrement crispée autour de son ventre, et comprit aussitôt.

\- Ah, tu as le mal des transports ?

\- Portoloin seulement, même si les cheminées ne me réussissent pas beaucoup plus, reconnut Potter d'une voix fatiguée mais en se levant tout de même.

Petit à petit il retrouvait ses sensations.

\- On aurait pu faire autrement, lança Malfoy. Je n'étais pas forcément si pressé de quitter le stade.

\- Moi si, murmura Harry en s'approchant de lui. Je n'ai… jamais autant désiré quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du blond. Et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de pouvoir être seul ici avec toi. Même si j'ai perdu, ajouta-t-il avec une note légèrement agacée dans la voix.

Le blond se pencha en avant et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Leurs mains se firent aussitôt baladeuses, courant sur leurs corps qui se dénudaient au fur et à mesure. Tout en allant vers la chambre, Harry se défit de son tee-shirt, l'envoyant au loin. Draco le poussa sur le lit et entreprit de dévorer ce torse qu'il n'avait jusque là pu que caresser ou regarder de loin. Toute la frustration des deux dernières semaines ressortait et, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais Potter avait eu raison : cela était encore bien meilleur.

Bientôt complètement nu, Harry se laissait faire sous les caresses de Malfoy qui, le bougre, s'en sortait très bien. Leurs respirations saccadées accéléraient et les premiers soupirs et gémissements firent leur apparition. Potter parvint à déshabiller le blond à son tour et emmêla ses jambes aux siennes, créant un contact plus intime encore. Il sentait le sexe de Draco pousser sur le sien. Il pensa vaguement que cette sensation était la plus excitante qui soit. Soudain, il se cambra légèrement : Malfoy s'était placé au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes, le caressant toujours.

\- Et donc…, murmura le blond en faisant courir ses doigts sur la verge de Potter. La Norvège a gagné…

Harry se redressa, malgré la main que Draco appuyait sur son torse et planta ses yeux verts brillants dans le regard lubrique de Malfoy.

\- Oui… Et que vas-tu faire ?

\- Te prouver que les muscles ne font pas tout, susurra Malfoy en glissant aussitôt un doigt entre les fesses du brun.

Potter laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller en grimaçant. Il attrapa un autre coussin et le plaqua sur son visage. Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas dite au blond. Il se savait certes attiré par les hommes depuis l'école des Aurors où il avait, à plusieurs reprises, surpris des camarades dans les vestiaires communs après certains entraînements. La vision des corps nus de ces hommes l'avait profondément bouleversé et il avait fini par admettre sa bisexualité, évidente. Mais au-delà de le savoir, il y avait le test ultime. Celui de passer à l'acte. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Il sentit l'oreiller quitter son visage : Draco le lui arrachait pour le jeter au loin. Il se pencha sur lui en souriant et l'embrassa fermement.

\- Je veux te voir…, murmura-t-il tout en bougeant son doigt.

Harry ne put retenir un gémissement, de douleur cette fois, et se crispa davantage.

\- Ça va ?, s'étonna Malfoy.

\- Pas… trop…, murmura le brun.

Et soudain, prenant courage, il ferma les yeux et avoua d'une voix sourde :

\- C'est… la première fois…

Les mains du blond s'immobilisèrent brusquement et le doigt intrusif quitta en douceur l'antre chaude.

\- Putain…, souffla-t-il. T'aurais dû le dire.

Draco s'allongea sur lui et tira la couverture sur leurs corps. Potter n'osait tout simplement pas rouvrir les yeux. Il était probablement le seul bisexuel au monde à n'avoir jamais essayé de vraiment coucher avec un autre homme à trente ans. Il poussa un léger soupir en sentant les baisers que Malfoy déposait le long de sa mâchoire. Le blond remonta jusqu'à son oreille où il murmura quelques mots rassurants.

\- On va utiliser une autre méthode, ajouta-t-il ensuite avant de redescendre sous la couette.

Harry rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, poussé par la curiosité, et baissa la tête pour le voir glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il prit en bouche, entièrement, goulûment. La sensation le fit gémir de plaisir. Son bras se leva de lui-même et sa main vint se perdre dans les cheveux blonds, les caressant, accompagnant le mouvement. Mais doucement, les lèvres du blond le quittèrent. Draco lécha la longueur du membre, prolongeant le plaisir, puis glissa un peu plus bas. De lui-même, Potter redressa ses jambes et les écarta légèrement. La langue du blond glissa doucement entre ses fesses et s'immisça en lui.

\- Mmmh…

\- Moui… ?, murmura le blond, satisfait, en se décalant légèrement, avant de reprendre son lent travail de préparation.

Lorsqu'il eut assez humidifié l'intimité du brun, et seulement à ce moment là, il vint représenter son doigt à l'entrée qui, cette fois, n'arracha qu'un soupir de contentement de la part de Potter. Il se redressa et reposa ses lèvres sur le gland qui commençait tout doucement à laisser un peu de sperme perler.

\- Ah…, gémit Harry.

\- Tu aimes…, souffla Draco. Moi aussi tu sais…

Il glissa gentiment un deuxième doigt et entama un lent mouvement de ciseaux à l'intérieur du brun qui se tortilla légèrement. Il s'accrochait aux draps et fixait la tête du blond qui s'affairait autour de son sexe. Soudain, Malfoy redressa la tête et ses yeux gris plongèrent dans ceux de Potter qui en frissonna. Voir cet homme, et celui-ci en particulier, avec son sexe en bouche et ses lumières dans les yeux, ce fut trop pour Harry.

\- Attends… je… je vais…

Draco le lâcha aussitôt, et tout s'enchaîna. Il glissa un troisième doigt dans l'anus du brun tout en agrippant le sexe lourd de son autre main.

\- C'est ça, c'est bien, susurra-t-il en le regardant toujours. Viens… Viens pour moi.

\- Mmmmh !

Potter se laissa aller, par à coups, ne faisant même plus attention à la douleur. Le plaisir surpassait tout. Les mains du blond, sa voix suave, sa bouche gourmande, ses baisers, sa douceur, tout. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, vidé, épuisé.

\- Est-ce que… tu en veux plus ?, murmura alors Draco au-dessus de lui en bougeant ses doigts en lui.

Harry hocha la tête, peu sûr de la qualité de sa voix en cet instant. Malfoy sourit et ôta lentement ses doigts pour se présenter lui-même à l'entrée de l'orifice. Il récupéra un peu de la semence du brun qu'il étala sur son sexe, comme un lubrifiant. Enfin, il tint fermement ses cuisses et les écarta doucement, tout en poussant son érection à l'intérieur.

\- Détends-toi, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien.

Mais Potter était déjà détendu. Il se sentait bien, il donna même un léger coup de rein pour faire venir le blond plus profondément. Ce dernier ricana.

\- Ah tu veux déjà jouer ?, susurra-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un sourire charmeur de Harry qui lui tendit une main. Draco lâcha une de ses jambes et noua ses doigts à ceux de l'Auror, tout en entamant de légers mouvements de va et vient. Potter rejeta sa tête en arrière, serrant la main du blond dans la sienne. Malfoy le trouva magnifique et sentit aussitôt qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. L'attente avait été longue avant ce moment et voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il se pencha le plus possible en avant, les jambes de Harry sur ses épaules et tout en bougeant le bassin de plus en plus vite, posa son front sur celui du brun. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés mais prenait clairement plaisir à la situation. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent et bientôt Draco sentit le moment venir. Il se redressa brusquement, laissant les jambes de Potter retomber sur le lit et ôta son sexe de l'intimité du brun. Il l'empoigna et rejetant la tête en arrière, s'offrant totalement à la vue gourmande de l'Auror, se masturba rapidement. Quelques allers retours suffirent à achever son excitation et il se libéra dans un dernier râle, au-dessus du brun qui trouva la scène superbe.

Malfoy se laissa retomber sur lui en soupirant d'aise. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans rien dire, reprenant leur souffle et laissant simplement leurs doigts s'emmêler entre eux en caresses légères. Finalement, Potter prit la parole, d'une voix rauque et un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

\- À l'école des Aurors nous avions des séances d'entraînements souvent intensives. On changeait donc de tenue avant et après, pour être à l'aise. Les vestiaires ont été ma révélation. J'ai découvert que je regardais les autres, pas pour comparer, pas juste comme ça mais parce que ça me plaisait. J'ai même pendant un temps arrêté de me changer là-bas car je pouvais bander juste en voyant certains mecs à poils. C'est comme ça que j'ai su. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de faire suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour... aller plus loin. Je veux dire... j'ai déjà embrassé des mecs, je les ai déjà caressés, mais je ne suis pas allé au-delà. Je craignais de tomber sur un gars qui serait juste tout content de pouvoir dire autour de lui qu'il m'avait eu.

\- Qu'il t'avait eu, toi, Harry Potter, murmura Draco en comprenant.

\- C'est ça...

Malfoy hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas le tiers de la popularité du brun mais il comprenait parfaitement les explications qu'il lui donnait. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de rire.

\- Et tu as décidé de me faire confiance à moi ? Un Serpentard qui a mal tourné pendant la guerre ?

Potter serra la main plus fort jusqu'à faire légèrement mal au blond qui se plaignit.

\- Tu as peut-être gagné ce soir Malfoy, mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, donc reste sur tes gardes.

Ils plaisantèrent et reprirent leurs caresses. Draco faisait courir ses doigts sur le torse musclé.

\- Sans rire, dit-il soudain en murmurant. En vrai je te laisse gagner quand tu veux.

Harry bougea doucement pour mettre ses bras autour du corps du blond et le serra étroitement contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?, murmura-t-il à son tour.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce qu'on est... ensemble ? Est-ce que c'est juste comme ça ? C'est quoi ?

\- C'est une question qu'on pose au troisième rencard ça ?, s'étonna Malfoy, moqueur.

\- Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions par une autre question ?

Draco sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Il se sentait bien. Depuis que Potter l'avait retrouvé en train de livrer des repas aux moldus, depuis à peine deux semaines donc, sa vie avait prit un véritable tournant.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut dire que... nous sommes... amants, murmura-t-il. Mais sans le montrer, en le gardant pour nous ?

Le cœur du brun accéléra brusquement. Il aimait beaucoup l'idée d'avoir un amant. Il comprenait moins pourquoi il fallait le cacher.

\- Si tu as peur pour ma réputation, commença-t-il, sache que je...

\- Non, le coupa Draco, c'est pas ça. Je... Potter, tout va très vite là. Je viens de changer de boulot, je commence enfin à être accepté, et pas n'importe où, au ministère ! Je ne veux pas que les gens parlent, je ne veux pas leur donner matière à dire des trucs.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, répliqua Harry d'un ton un peu plus froid qu'il n'aurait voulu. Ça n'est pas pour ma réputation que tu t'inquiètes, mais pour la tienne.

Malfoy s'écarta pour se redresser et le fixer, appuyé sur un coude.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ma réputation est à refaire ? J'ai toujours eu mauvaise réputation !

\- Et en quoi t'afficher avec moi... Non, s'arrêta Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Faisons comme ça. On se voit, mais en cachette.

Il se leva, complètement nu, attrapa sa baguette, fit venir à lui une longue robe noire qu'il enfila après s'être jeté un rapide sort de nettoyage, et quitta la chambre. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête. D'autres douleurs restaient encore à soigner. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et envoya un hibou à Teddy, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il était chez ses amis. Il lui décrivit rapidement le match et prit de ses nouvelles. Dans son dos, il entendit Malfoy sortir à son tour de la chambre et se rendre à la cuisine. Il se sentait vexé, agacé, mais dès qu'il repensait au moment qu'ils venaient de vivre, il savait qu'il allait accepter les conditions du blond.

Apaisé par l'écriture de la lettre à son filleul, il s'étira longuement et alla rejoindre Malfoy. Ce dernier s'était lancé dans la préparation d'un plat avec ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les placards du brun à savoir des pommes de terre et du bacon. Sans rien dire, Harry s'installa sur un des tabourets hauts et le regarda cuisiner. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Draco reprit la parole.

\- On s'est peut-être mal compris, lança-t-il en retournant les tranches de bacon qui crépitaient dans la poêle. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi, pas peur non plus. Je me sens bien, comme jamais depuis longtemps. Mais tout comme tu voulais respecter la règle des trois rencards, moi j'aimerais respecter mon rythme de vie. Franchement ces deux dernières semaines, tout s'est accéléré et j'ai besoin de ralentir un peu.

Voyant que Potter hochait la tête, il poursuivit.

\- Pour autant, je ne veux pas... te perdre, acheva-t-il après une brève hésitation. Donc nous sommes amants. Mais profitons-en entre nous... pour l'instant.

La colère de Harry s'était envolée. Il eut même un léger sourire. Se cacher pouvait pimenter les choses après tout.

\- Ok, répondit-il au blond. J'ai compris. Et c'est d'accord.

Il se leva et vint se coller au dos du blond en l'enlaçant.

\- Ça sent bon, lui murmura-t-il dans le cou.

\- Quoi donc ?, rigola Draco. Le bacon ou moi ?

\- Les deux. J'adore le chèvrefeuille.

Malfoy tiqua, se remémorant une autre fois où le brun lui avait parlé de son parfum. Il comprit à présent. Déjà à ce moment là, Potter tentait de le séduire. Il touilla ce qui ressemblait fort à une belle purée et en prit un peu sur le bout de la cuillère. Il se retourna dans les bras du brun et lui tendit la cuillère en le mettant en garde.

\- Fais gaffe, non seulement c'est chaud, mais en plus c'est la meilleure purée du monde.

\- Pas possible, c'est la mienne la meilleure, rigola Harry avant de goûter. Ok, souffla-t-il juste après. Tu gagnes, c'est une tuerie.

Il piqua la cuillère et repoussa gentiment le blond pour s'attaquer directement à la casserole. Malfoy voulut l'en empêcher. Harry prit donc la casserole et la leva au-dessus de sa tête tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

\- Je kidnappe ta purée, et j'attends le reste avec impatience, lança-t-il.

Draco renonça à le poursuivre. Il acheva de préparer le repas et le rejoignit. Harry s'était installé sur le canapé. La casserole était posée à côté de lui et sa chouette, de retour, hululait doucement sur son épaule. Il lisait la réponse de Teddy. Ce dernier se reposait et parlait beaucoup avec ses amis. Il semblait aller, du mieux possible. Il avait visiblement hâte de reprendre les cours.

\- Il a l'air bien ce gamin, murmura Malfoy en s'installant.

Harry hocha la tête fermement.

\- Il l'est. Il est fort, c'est incroyable. Plus que moi.

Sa voix s'était légèrement brisée. Draco le regarda. De ses yeux coulaient quelques larmes, le deuil était bien là. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les joues mouillées.

\- Ce week-end je dois avancer mes travaux au manoir, murmura-t-il. Mais ce soir, je peux rester si tu veux.

Harry approuva. Il posa la lettre plus loin et reprit en main la casserole.

\- T'as pas le choix, j'ai bientôt fini la purée, murmura-t-il avant de s'empiffrer. Et il faudra en refaire.

Malfoy ricana et posa devant eux l'assiette de bacon. Pour changer les idées au brun, il engagea la conversation sur le match de Quidditch et fit ses prévisions sur l'équipe qui affronterait la Norvège en huitième de finale, après les sélections. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi, à demi-nus, à discuter ou à ne rien dire, juste se regarder, tendre une main et se caresser.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ?, demanda soudain Harry à voix basse en caressant les cheveux blonds posés sur son torse.

\- Comme ça quoi ?

\- Être avec un homme.

\- Non... je ne sais pas. Parce que tu définirais ça comment ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas paraître fleur bleue mais il se sentait tellement bien à ce moment-là, qu'il avait envie de le formuler, de savoir si pour Malfoy aussi, c'était agréable.

\- Et bien c'est... aussi doux qu'avec une femme, ricana-t-il pour se donner contenance. À moins que ça ne soit parce que c'est toi.

\- Compare-moi encore une fois à une fille Potter, et je...

\- Calme-toi, le coupa Harry en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Je plaisantais.

\- Mmmh !

\- Ah ben désolé, je ne comprends rien, se moqua encore Harry avant de, finalement, enlever ses doigts. Tu disais ?

\- Rien, grommela Malfoy en se renfrognant. Et pour ta gouverne, ça vient peut-être plutôt de toi, car je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec mes ex. Donc c'est toi la fille.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Mais il redevint brusquement sérieux et sembla réfléchir.

\- Ou alors, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur le front du blond pour y déposer un baiser. C'est ni toi, ni moi... c'est nous.

Draco eut aussitôt un fin sourire. Il redressa la tête pour regarder le brun.

\- Va savoir, lui répondit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent et très vite, les langues jouant leur rôle à la perfection, ils ressentirent de nouveau l'excitation monter. Harry suggéra qu'ils retournent dans la chambre, ce que Malfoy approuva. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, débarrassés de leur simple robe de sorcier. Si Harry prit le dessus un instant, ce ne fut que pour déposer ses lèvres sur le sexe tendu du blond.

\- Je peux ?, susurra-t-il en tirant la langue doucement vers le gland.

\- Putain oui !, grogna Malfoy en agrippant ses cheveux pour l'encourager.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et entreprit de sucer, lécher, avaler la verge épaisse de Malfoy. Il repéra certains mouvements qui faisaient gémir le blond plus fort. Il insista sur le bout avant de replonger le membre au plus profond de sa gorge. Il compléta son mouvement avec une main pour bien le masturber dans toute sa longueur. Draco se tortilla brusquement et le força à relever la tête.

\- Attends..., souffla-t-il la respiration saccadée. Ne... ne bouge plus ou... ou je viens direct.

Harry ricana mais cessa tout mouvement, laissant le blond se calmer un peu et reprendre doucement ses esprits. Soudain, il eut une idée. Voir ainsi son amant allongé sous lui venait de lui donner une terrible envie. Il se décala et enjamba doucement le blond pour venir s'asseoir sur son ventre. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Ça va, tu te remets ?, murmura-t-il un brin moqueur.

\- Fous-toi de moi si tu veux, mais...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. En se cambrant légèrement, Harry venait d'empoigner son sexe pour le diriger lui-même vers ses fesses. Draco releva aussitôt ses jambes pour mieux caler le brun et l'aida à trouver l'entrée. Il allait le mettre en garde que cela était peut-être un peu rapide pour sa deuxième fois, mais Harry venait de pousser sur son bassin, s'empalant sur le membre qui n'attendait que lui. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert. Potter s'appuya sur les épaules du blond et, en grimaçant légèrement, se releva pour redescendre. Il fit ainsi quelques allers retours avant que son visage ne se détende. Draco posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Ça va ?, murmura-t-il en le caressant.

\- Mmmh... Et... toi ?

\- C'est trop bon Harry... Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues.

Le brun cessa brusquement tout mouvement et observa Malfoy d'un regard neuf.

\- Quoi ? C'est juste que tu n'as peut-être pas envie que je vienne en toi ce soir.

\- C'est pas ça, répondit l'Auror d'une voix douce. Tu... tu m'as appelé Harry.

Draco soupira et donna un coup de rein qui arracha un cri sourd à Potter. Excité par la réaction qu'il venait d'obtenir, il recommença, de plus en plus vite.

\- Tu préfères que je t'appelles comment ?

Nouveau coup de rein. Il s'enfonçait aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Harry s'appuyait sur ses mains mais ses bras commençaient à trembler sous les assauts du blond.

\- Je peux... Mmh ! T'appeler... Cow-Boy ! Mmh !

Le brun entendait mais ne relevait plus. S'il avait un instant imaginé qu'il serait maître de la situation dans cette posture, il prenait conscience à chaque coup de butoir du blond qu'il n'en était rien. Il se laissait complètement faire, et il adorait ça. Soudain, les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent davantage dans ses fesses et il les maintint en place, contre lui, le plus possible. Harry sentit alors le sexe se déverser en lui. Une vague de chaud l'envahit tandis que la verge pulsait, se contractant par à coups. Surexcité, Harry prit son propre sexe en main et commença à se masturber, sans bouger, en restant assis là, sur Malfoy qui après son orgasme, commençait à peine à rouvrir les yeux.

\- Putain..., souffla-t-il devant la vision que lui offrait le brun. Tu me tues...

Il regarda ce corps légèrement brillant de sueur qu'il possédait encore. Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en maintenant un rythme rapide de sa main.

\- Tu aimes... ?, demanda-t-il à mi-voix, laissant ses yeux se fermer tout seuls sous le plaisir qu'il se donnait à lui même.

\- Oh que oui..., lui répondit Draco sans perdre une miette du spectacle.

Il caressait les fesses du brun et le bas de son dos, l'encourageant par ce simple geste.

\- Continues..., murmura-t-il encore. Va au bout...

En l'entendant, Harry prit conscience que la voix du blond et ce qu'il disait, l'excitait terriblement pendant l'acte. Enfin, il se pencha légèrement en avant, s'appuyant sur le torse pâle sous lui et dirigea son sexe vers le nombril de Malfoy. Il accompagna son éjaculation de mouvements plus lents et plus souples avant de se redresser, laissant le sexe de Draco sortir de lui, et de s'allonger au côté du blond qui le fixait, intensément. Ils s'observèrent sans rien dire, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu refais ça quand tu veux, lâcha enfin le blond dans un sourire.

\- Ça quoi ?, ricana Harry.

\- Tout.

Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Il avait connu plusieurs hommes, certains pour un soir ou deux, d'autres pour plus longtemps. Mais il avait rarement été aussi à l'aise, aussi détendu, et il admirait beaucoup le brun qui laissait libre cours à ses envies avec un lâcher prise remarquable.

\- Et donc..., susurra le brun en se collant à lui. Pourquoi Cow-Boy ?

Draco se sentit bêtement rougir.

\- J'en sais rien. Tu... tu étais sur moi à me chevaucher et j'ai pensé à ça.

Harry ricana.

\- Donc tu es mon étalon ?

\- Certainement pas, grogna Malfoy. Cow-Boy c'est cool comme surnom. Étalon c'est nul.

\- J'ai aimé comme tu as dit mon prénom, murmura Potter en déposant de légers baisers dans le cou du blond.

Malfoy eut un léger sourire. Il ferma les yeux et se cala davantage dans les bras du brun.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit... Draco.

Comme rassuré par le retour au calme qui s'opérait dans la pièce, Pipoune choisit alors cet instant pour sauter sur le lit et se blottir en ronronnant entre les pieds des deux hommes.

* * *

**à suivre...**

Et ben voilà ! Petit Harry a réussi à succomber, enfin ! :D Sinon je sais que je prends quelques libertés avec les portoloins et les transplanages que je rends plus faciles que dans l'histoire canon. Mais voilà, ça me plaisait bien comme ça. ^ ^

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain, et histoire de vous faire à l'idée, je vous rappelle que ce sera l'avant dernier. :D Et parce que je m'en veux d'être en retard pour la publication, je vous offre le titre : "Tout en discrétion..."

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et je vous dis à tout bientôt ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous,

Lusaka.


	10. Tout en discrétion

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Le troisième rencard entre Draco et Harry a marqué le début d'une vraie relation. Et la vie reprend son cours, malgré la mort d'Andromeda.

**Petit post it : **Nouveau chapitre ! L'avant dernier. ^ ^ Sachant que le dernier chapitre est plus un épilogue en vérité. Trêve de blabla je vous laisse lire ! :D Bisous !

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : Tout en discrétion… **

_Lundi 19 avril 2010._

Le week-end était passé à toute allure pour Potter. Il avait achevé d'installer les affaires de Teddy pour qu'il se sente parfaitement bien. Ils s'étaient retrouvés le dimanche après midi et avaient passé leur temps à jouer aux échecs tout en discutant. Andromeda était dans leurs pensées, à chaque instant. Le lundi matin, Harry l'accompagna au Poudlard express, presque aussi excité que lui, comme à chaque fois. Il salua quelques parents qu'il connaissait un peu et laissa Teddy retrouver ses camarades. Il était soulagé de constater que les cheveux du jeune garçon avaient retrouvé le bleu qu'il aimait tant. Un bleu un peu plus sombre cependant... Mais bleu tout de même.

Puis il se rendit au ministère. Les lundis de rentrée scolaire, la réunion était toujours décalée pour laisser justement le temps aux parents de déposer leurs enfants à l'école. La semaine commençait, comme d'habitude, sans Weasley dans les parages cependant, ce dernier étant resté en Irlande tout le week-end pour assurer la mise en place de la sécurité de la coupe du monde. Harry avait l'impression d'être hors du temps. Comment la vie pouvait-elle continuer aussi simplement alors que tant d'émotions se bousculaient en lui, entre la disparition d'Andromeda et sa nouvelle passion pour Malfoy ? Pourtant, la semaine passa, ordinaire. Les affaires courantes comme celle du trafic d'animaux l'occupèrent suffisamment pour avoir à trop penser. Ron revint en milieu de semaine. Il avait pu assister à quatre matchs de sélection et était certain de connaître l'issue de la coupe du monde.

_Vendredi 23 avril 2010. _

Le vendredi, Weasley profita d'un moment calme en fin de journée pour annoncer à Harry qu'il avait franchement tapé dans l'œil de l'organisateur.

\- Il m'a parlé de toi un million de fois, l'assura-t-il. Et il n'espère qu'une chose : te revoir.

\- Bah je suis invité au gala, donc il me reverra. Mais il ne devrait pas se faire d'idées comme ça. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop encouragé.

\- Tu rigoles ?, ricana Ron. Entre lui et Malfoy, mon choix est vite fait !

\- Sauf que ça n'est pas à toi de choisir Ron, grommela Harry.

\- T'inquiète, ton honneur est sauf. Je n'ai rien dit, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre.

Il observa un instant son ami penché sur un dossier à la lueur d'une bougie puis s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

\- D'ailleurs, Hermione m'a dit que tu ne lui avais rien raconté depuis un moment, mais... vous êtes partis ensemble après le match vendredi dernier, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry en jetant un œil au rouquin curieux. Mais on ne s'est pas revu depuis.

\- Et... ?

Potter se tourna complètement vers lui et lui fit un vrai sourire.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Ben ouais, quand même !, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi exactement Ron ? La façon dont on a fait l'amour ? Comment j'ai réussi à le faire jouir toute la nuit ou comment lui il a...

\- Non !, l'arrêta brusquement Weasley en levant ses mains et en reculant, légèrement plus pâle. Ok, j'ai compris, ça ne me regarde pas. Je te laisse tranquille avec ça.

Il s'éloigna et retourna à son bureau où il récupéra toutes ses affaires. Il était tard, femme et enfants devaient l'attendre. Il salua les derniers collègues, tira la langue de loin à Potter qui se marrait et transplana. Harry ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait rien à y faire et savait qu'une fois seul, il recommencerait à penser à Andromeda. Il poursuivit donc son travail, et bientôt, comme souvent, fut le dernier dans la grande salle voûtée.

Plus tard et plus loin, Malfoy marchait dans les couloirs du niveau deux d'un bon pas. La plupart des portes étaient fermées, les lumières éteintes. Sauf celles du Bureau des Aurors. Il entra discrètement et sans surprise, découvrit Potter penché sur son bureau. Il s'approcha tranquillement.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mauvais pour la santé de travailler si tard ?, lança-t-il. Surtout un vendredi soir.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se pencha sur le visage du brun et ricana doucement : l'Auror s'était endormi, assis, une plume encore à la main. Il lui prit le bras et le secoua gentiment.

\- Hey, Cow-Boy, murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Mmmh, attends, je finis, grommela Harry d'une voix endormie.

\- Non, tu ne finis plus rien, tu dors, se moqua le blond.

\- Nan je bosse, affirma Potter en se redressant légèrement, mais en gardant les yeux clos.

\- Ok, ça suffit.

Malfoy ôta la plume des doigts du brun et écarta la chaise du bureau. Il n'essaya même pas de porter l'Auror sachant d'avance qu'il ne parviendrait qu'à peine à le soulever. Il lui jeta plutôt un sort de lévitation et l'entraîna vers la seule cheminée activée de l'immense pièce. Il le prit contre lui avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette qui les fit atterrir dans son salon. Harry entrouvrit à peine les yeux avant de grommeler quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Draco en se redressant.

\- J'ai mal au cœur, répéta Potter.

\- Évidemment, plaisanta le blond en le refaisant léviter à ses côtés.

\- Mmmh, on est où ?, marmonna encore Harry dont la tête et les bras pendaient dans le vide.

\- Chez moi. Pour te forcer à dormir.

Malfoy le déposa sur le lit et se déshabilla. Il essaya ensuite d'enlever quelques vêtements au brun pour que la nuit soit plus confortable, puis se glissa sous les draps, contre lui. Harry trouva alors la force de se retourner. Ce faisant, un de ses bras vint s'enrouler autour de la poitrine nue du blond. Il s'approcha davantage et cala son visage dans sa nuque.

\- Mmmh, mon chèvrefeuille, murmura-t-il en respirant les mèches blondes.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Draco sentit ses joues rosirent.

\- Dors Potter, ordonna-t-il pour garder contenance.

_Samedi 24 avril 2010. _

Une douce chaleur lui chatouillait les yeux. Il essaya d'en entrouvrir un et le referma aussitôt en grognant. Du soleil. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et une odeur appétissante de café vint cette fois lui narguer les narines. Il rouvrit les yeux, plus sûr de lui. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce, mais devina qu'il était dans la chambre de Malfoy. Une immense armoire, un lit et une chaise. Le mobilier restreint surprit Potter qui se redressa complètement et s'assit au bord du lit en se frottant les yeux. Petit à petit, il se souvint : il s'était endormi au boulot et Malfoy l'avait ramené ici.

Il se leva tout à fait pour se rhabiller et sortit. Le salon baignait d'une douce lumière matinale, le soleil entrant par deux fenêtres. Le blond buvait un café, debout devant l'une d'elle.

\- Salut, lui lança le brun en se frottant la nuque.

\- Salut Cow-Boy, répondit Malfoy en s'amusant de son air penaud.

\- Ouais… désolé pour hier soir.

\- Pour quoi exactement ?

\- Bah tu venais me chercher pour une raison particulière sans doute et ça faisait une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour…

\- Je venais te chercher pour que tu dormes, le coupa Malfoy en s'approchant. Ma mission est remplie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On n'est pas obligé de se voir uniquement pour finir à poils dans un lit.

Il lui servit une tasse que Potter prit avec bonheur.

\- Comment savais-tu que j'étais encore au bureau ?

\- Je n'en savais rien. J'ai fini tard aussi hier, je voulais boucler ma semaine avant le week-end. Je suis passé à ton étage par curiosité. Et tu ronflais sur tes parchemins.

\- Je ne ronfle pas !, s'insurgea Potter.

Il but une gorgée de café mais soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Merde !, lança-t-il en reposant la tasse sur une table.

\- Tu t'es brûlé ?, s'étonna le blond.

\- Non, non ! On… on est samedi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Merde !

Harry sortit sa baguette et se jeta précipitamment un sort de nettoyage. Il remit correctement sa chemise dans son pantalon et enfila sa cape noire. Tout en se préparant il expliqua au blond que les sélections se terminaient avec le dernier match le matin même et qu'il devait absolument y être.

\- J'ai promis à Hermione !, gémit-il en enfilant ses chaussures. Elle a pu assister aux autres, mais le dernier, c'est pour ma pomme.

\- C'est… plutôt cool, non ?, s'étonna Draco en l'aidant à attacher le col de sa cape.

\- Oui, sauf que je ne pourrais pas aller sur ma place côté Allemagne. Evan m'a expressément invité dans sa tribune.

Le regard du blond se ferma brusquement.

\- Ah… Evan.

Harry sortit une nouvelle brosse à dents et la posa à terre pour l'activer en portoloin.

\- Tu m'accompagnes ?, demanda-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers le blond.

\- Non, merci. Une prochaine fois.

Potter hocha la tête, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait d'attiser la jalousie de Malfoy. Il lui attrapa la main et y déposa un simple baiser avant de prendre la brosse à dents et de disparaître dans un tourbillon. Draco fixa bêtement son tapis durant quelques minutes, la main encore tendue en l'air, avant de se secouer et d'envoyer Potter au diable. Il passerait son week-end tranquille, et c'était tant mieux. En vérité, tandis qu'il fixait de lourds et épais rideaux sur les fenêtres de son nouveau manoir plus tard dans la journée, il ne pensait qu'à lui. À ses yeux verts, à sa peau tendue de muscles, à sa voix, à son sourire lorsqu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Et puis lui venait l'image d'une main posée sur son bras, celle de cet Evan Troy.

Il s'agaçait lui-même de ressentir cela. Il était celui qui avait proposé de rester dans l'ombre avec Potter. Ce dernier pouvait donc tout à fait se faire draguer par d'autres hommes ou femmes. Et puisqu'il lui avait interdit de dévoiler leur vraie relation pour l'instant, l'Auror ne pourrait même pas utiliser l'argument du couple pour se défaire de l'Irlandais. Malfoy se sentit idiot. Malgré cela, il s'activa du mieux qu'il put, tout le week-end, mettant, enfin, un point final au nouveau manoir.

Il sut que Harry était rentré le samedi soir, lorsqu'il reçut un hibou lui annonçant que les vrais matchs allaient commencer dès le lundi et qu'il l'invitait à venir voir le premier avec lui. Draco lui fit une réponse évasive, peu sûr que son emploi du temps lui permette de prendre autant de bon temps. La semaine suivante, il prenait définitivement la place de Tycross. Il devait être prêt.

De son côté, Harry passa son dimanche avec Hermione, Ron et les enfants dans leur petit cottage de campagne, tâchant de se changer les idées et de ne pas penser aux sombres événements récents. Ses deux amis le cuisinèrent un peu sur Malfoy mais il resta évasif sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec le blond. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de rester discret, il essayait du mieux possible d'appliquer la consigne. Il avait cependant hâte de le revoir.

_Lundi 26 avril 2010. _

Cette occasion lui fut donnée dès le lendemain, lundi. Comme à son habitude, Harry avait prévu de rendre visite à Hermione après sa réunion avec ses collègues. Mais tandis qu'il regroupait ses affaires sur son bureau, s'apprêtant à partir, Malfoy entra dans la grande salle voûtée. Le blond salua les Aurors présents et se dirigea droit sur leur chef. Ils se serrèrent la main, sans rien laisser paraître, ignorant superbement les yeux curieux de Weasley, de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Salut Malfoy, lança Harry.

\- Potter.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je suis convoqué au bureau de la ministre, expliqua le blond et je passais simplement te saluer avant d'y aller.

\- Convoqué ? Même pas un mois que tu bosses ici et tu as déjà enfreins des règles ?, se moqua l'Auror.

\- J'imagine que tu le saurais si c'était le cas, se contenta de répondre Malfoy.

\- En effet. J'allais justement la voir aussi, enchaîna Harry, on y va ensemble ?

Le blond approuva et ils sortirent du bureau sans lever aucun soupçon, à part celui de Ron qui retourna à son travail avec un air entendu sur le visage. L'unique ascenseur permettant d'accéder au bureau de la ministre était dans le même couloir, juste après un angle. Malfoy attaqua donc aussitôt, sachant que le temps allait vite leur manquer.

\- C'était bien ton match avec Evan ?, demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Mouais, la Russie s'est bien défendue, répondit Harry en souriant.

Il avait très bien senti le ton emprunt de jalousie du blond. Il l'arrêta en lui empoignant soudain le bras.

\- Elle t'a donné une heure ?, demanda-t-il. Je veux dire… tu es pressé ?

\- Non, elle m'a dit dans la matinée.

\- Parfait.

Potter jeta plusieurs coups d'œil de chaque côté, mais le couloir était vide. Il se colla aussitôt au blond et transplana. À peine le sol réapparaissait sous leurs pieds qu'il se jetait sur les lèvres fines, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'il se détacha enfin, à bout de souffle, il sortit sa baguette pour jeter un _silencio_ sur la pièce. Draco en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Ils étaient de retour au Bureau des Aurors, dans le bureau toujours fermé de Potter. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que le brun l'attaquait de nouveau. Les mains baladeuses défirent les boutons de sa chemise, un à un et écarta le vêtement du torse pâle. Harry lui mordilla le cou tout en le poussant contre son bureau. Sans effort, il le porta sous les cuisses et le fit asseoir sur le meuble. Rapidement, il défit l'attache du pantalon du blond et le fit glisser, sans ménagement, le long des longues jambes de Draco.

Ce dernier était en proie à une excitation extrême. Il aimait terriblement la manière dont les choses se passaient et se laissait dominer avec un plaisir évident. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, cherchant ses lèvres, mais Harry lui enserra les poignets dans une main, le forçant à s'allonger complètement sur le bureau. Il lui dévora le torse, le ventre et prit en bouche le sexe tendu du blond qui se tortillait sans pouvoir retrouver sa liberté de mouvement.

\- Ha… Harry… je…

Il était trop tard, il explosa dans la bouche du brun qui continua de le sucer jusqu'au bout, avalant tranquillement le cadeau du blond. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il sut qu'il pouvait lâcher les bras de Malfoy, que celui-ci ne bougerait plus. En effet, totalement pris dans son plaisir il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer son amant, euphorique.

\- Ce fut rapide, se moqua gentiment Harry en baissant son propre pantalon.

\- Ça… ça faisait plus d'une semaine…, parvint à murmurer Draco comme excuse. Et tu es… particulièrement doué...

\- Merci, susurra Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Est-ce que… je peux ?, demanda-t-il ensuite en dirigeant son sexe vers les fesses du blond.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres par anticipation.

\- Je dois te préparer ?, questionna encore Harry qui jouait avec le bout de son gland en le poussant sur l'entrée du blond.

\- Ne demande plus rien, souffla Draco. Fais ce que tu veux.

Le brun se lécha les lèvres et força le passage sans attendre. Leurs peaux sèches résistèrent un peu et Draco grimaça. Harry porta aussitôt ses doigts vers la bouche du blond et les glissa entre ses lèvres. Malfoy les suça, en fixant les pupilles vertes. Il y mit tout son cœur, de la salive lui glissant sur le menton. Puis Potter récupéra sa main et vint entourer son sexe des doigts humides, le lubrifiant, sans sortir complètement de l'anus du blond qui, toujours allongé sur le bureau, gémissait d'impatience.

\- Ça vient…, lui murmura Harry qui, enfin, poussa sur ses hanches et regarda son membre épais disparaître dans le corps de son amant. Oh mince, c'est chaud…, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

La salive du blond fit son effet et ainsi lubrifié, le sexe de Potter put faire quelques allers et retours sans problème, déclenchant une vague de plaisir entre les deux hommes. Sous les coups du brun, le bureau commença doucement à se déplacer, grinçant sur le parquet. Harry se pencha le plus possible vers Malfoy et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Ça va ?, murmura-t-il.

\- Merde Potter, vas-y à fond j'ai dit !, répondit Draco en se redressant légèrement.

Harry s'arrêta sur le coup, surpris. Mais aussitôt un sourire vint fendre son visage. Il porta une main vers la joue du blond qui le fixait, mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Il caressa la joue pâle et remonta tendrement vers les cheveux soyeux. Ses doigts glissèrent dedans et, sans prévenir, les serra dans son poing, forçant le blond à rejeter quelque peu la tête en arrière. En même temps, il reprit ses coups de hanches, s'enfonçant au plus profond de Draco.

\- À fond, souffla-t-il en mordant une épaule pâle. D'accord...

\- Ah… Oui…

Le blond tendit ses mains pour les accrocher au bord du bureau et releva ses jambes, les nouant dans le dos du brun, pour s'offrir encore davantage.

\- Tu es à moi, chuchota encore Harry d'une voix suave, sans perdre le rythme.

Et soudain il se retira et retourna le blond entre ses bras. Il le fit se pencher en avant et reprit aussitôt sa place avec délice, en s'efforçant d'aller jusqu'au bout, à chaque fois. Draco s'était laissé faire, haletant et gémissant à la fois. Son sexe se regonflait déjà. Il remercia vaguement le bureau d'être là pour pouvoir s'appuyer dessus, car ses jambes flageolantes ne le portaient guère. Harry tenait toujours ses cheveux d'une main, et ses hanches de l'autre, tout en le pilonnant par derrière. Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il posa son front sur le bureau, sentant sa propre jouissance venir, de nouveau. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se retenir, de ne pas rejouir avant Potter. Mais ce dernier recommença à parler tout en accélérant encore le mouvement, faisant claquer ses cuisses contre ses fesses.

\- C'est… assez à fond… ?, susurra-t-il.

Il lâcha les cheveux pour mieux empoigner les hanches du blond. Draco en profita aussitôt pour tourner la tête et braquer ses pupilles grises derrière lui. La vision du brun qui fixait son dos et ses fesses, les cheveux dansant autour de sa tête fut de trop pour lui. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le bureau en gémissant et vint pour la seconde fois.

\- Annh…

En l'entendant gémir ainsi, Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa son sexe se vider à son tour, tout en collant son torse sur le dos du blond, l'enserrant étroitement.

\- Mmmh…

Il plaça ses bras forts autour des épaules de Malfoy, l'aidant ainsi à tenir debout et l'embrassa doucement dans la nuque. Il bougea légèrement, et son sexe sortit enfin du blond, leur arrachant un dernier soupir. Puis ils restèrent ainsi, debout contre le bureau, enlacés, reprenant un rythme de respiration plus lent.

\- Ça va ?, demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Oh que oui, répondit Malfoy en souriant et en appuyant sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Ok. Désolé si…

\- Si quoi ?, ricana Draco qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Crois-moi, c'était… parfait.

Potter se mordilla la lèvre, peu sûr de lui.

\- C'est vraiment la première fois que tu…, commença Draco.

\- Oui, le coupa Harry.

\- Alors je suis le gay le plus chanceux du monde, rigola encore le blond.

\- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Potter.

\- Parce que sans même s'être entraîné, mon mec est déjà le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais connu.

Rassuré, Harry décida de sourire franchement et embrassa le blond avec passion.

\- Hey…, le repoussa Malfoy. Doucement Cow-Boy. Je te rappelle que je suis quand même convoqué par la ministre. Tu comptes nous faire sortir de là comment ?

Le brun s'écarta, reprenant brusquement conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils se lancèrent un sort de propreté et se rhabillèrent, vérifiant ensemble que rien n'avait l'air suspect dans leur tenue. Harry transplana seul, directement devant l'ascenseur menant au bureau d'Hermione. Personne ne semblait traîner dans les environs. Il disparut donc à nouveau et réapparut en compagnie de Draco. Ils montèrent ensemble dans la machine, se jetant des coups d'œils amusés mais n'osant plus se toucher durant tout le trajet.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, Malfoy attrapa la main du brun qui s'apprêtait à frapper. Il semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose.

\- Je… je m'attendais à ce que tu relèves ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il en relevant ses yeux gris vers l'Auror.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?, demanda Potter en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je t'ai désigné comme… mon mec.

\- Ah j'ai surtout retenu que j'étais ton meilleur coup, ricana Harry gentiment.

Le blond le poussa du coude avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

\- Sérieusement. J'ai… pas mal réfléchi durant tout le week-end et…

\- Et tu supportes mal de savoir qu'un ancien attrapeur irlandais me drague.

Pris de court, Malfoy grommela que non, pas du tout, il n'avait que faire de cet imbécile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire alors ?, le coupa Potter en croisant les bras.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil puis désigna la porte du bureau de la Ministre.

\- C'est toujours ta meilleure amie ?, demanda-t-il en parlant de Granger.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas, acquiesça Harry en souriant. C'est même elle qui a choisi le cactus que je t'ai apporté à notre premier rencard.

Malfoy lui fit un sourire crispé avant de lui prendre la main et de frapper, sans tenir compte de l'étonnement du brun. À l'intérieur, Hermione donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait rester caché, souffla Potter.

\- Plus maintenant Cow-Boy, rétorqua le blond en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione les salua tous les deux d'un grand sourire.

\- Je pensais bien vous voir ce matin mais pas forcément en même temps, plaisanta-t-elle juste avant d'aviser les mains enlacées des deux hommes.

Son sourire s'élargit davantage et elle fixa Harry, attendant. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son amant et puisque celui-ci avait l'air sûr de lui, se lança, assez fier.

\- Hermione, j'aimerais te présenter Draco. Mon… mec, acheva-t-il non sans un regard moqueur en direction du blond qui resta de marbre.

\- Oh, c'est génial !, s'exclama la jeune femme en quittant son fauteuil pour venir leur faire la bise. Qui aurait pu se douter ?, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Pas moi, répliqua aussitôt Malfoy d'un ton neutre.

Harry lui tira la langue avant de lui lâcher la main et reprendre la direction du couloir.

\- Je vous laisse à votre entretien, je passerai te voir plus tard Hermione.

Il leur fit un signe, mais le blond l'arrêta et lui prit le menton pour l'embrasser fermement.

\- Ne me fais jamais regretter la décision que je viens de prendre, murmura-t-il si bas qu'il était impossible que Granger ait pu entendre.

Le brun eut soudain l'impression que son amant venait d'enlever un masque qu'il portait jusqu'alors sur ses yeux : mille et une émotions s'y mêlaient, comme la peur et la joie. Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil avant de s'écarter.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on va au match ensemble cet après-midi, lui lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il prit quelques secondes devant l'ascenseur pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il savait qu'il avait fallu du courage à Draco pour se décider ainsi à officialiser leur relation. Il retourna au Bureau des Aurors l'esprit léger. En arrivant il hésita, mais finit par se diriger au fond, vers le bureau de Weasley. Ce dernier le regarda approcher avec un air soupçonneux.

\- Tu pars avec Malfoy et tu reviens seul, lâcha-t-il à l'approche du brun. Tu l'as mangé ou quoi ?

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répondit Harry à voix basse avec un large sourire lubrique.

\- Oh ! Vieux ! Me mets pas des images pareilles en tête !

Ron laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains avec un air désespéré qui fit franchement ricaner Potter. Le brun se pencha finalement vers lui et lui murmura discrètement.

\- Je voulais juste te dire qu'on était ensemble.

Weasley redressa la tête surpris.

\- Ensemble… Ensemble ?

\- Oui, ensemble ensemble, rigola encore Harry. On vient de le dire à Hermione.

\- Oh ben alors…

Ron semblait abasourdi mais bientôt un fin sourire vint éclairer son visage.

\- Je suis content pour toi mon vieux. Tu ne nous as pas annoncé que tu étais avec quelqu'un depuis… ben… jamais en fait. Donc ça doit être sérieux. C'est cool.

Il laissa planer un petit silence avant de reprendre :

\- En même temps, vu la tronche qu'il faisait la première fois qu'il a rencontré Troy en ta compagnie, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose entre vous, ricana-t-il.

Harry le laissa se moquer et retourna travailler. Il n'y avait cependant pas grand-chose à faire et il se félicita en début d'après-midi de pouvoir s'absenter sans problème pour aller assister au premier match des huitièmes de finale. Il quitta ses collègues, non sans quelques dernières recommandations, et se rendit à l'étage du Département des Transports Magiques. Dans le bureau de Tycross, il ne trouva que Malfoy. Sur un petit guéridon près d'une fenêtre, il reconnut le cactus. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et observa le blond qui, le nez dans un ouvrage, prenait quelques notes à la volée. Enfin, il referma le lourd volume et se redressa pour faire face au brun.

\- Wilkie n'est pas ici ?, s'étonna Harry sans bouger.

\- Il ne vient plus vraiment depuis la semaine dernière, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Le blond entreprit de ranger quelques papiers sur son bureau tout en expliquant à l'Auror que le vieil homme lui avait déjà, officieusement, laissé le contrôle du Centre d'Essai de transplanage.

\- Bref, ajouta-t-il. J'ai réussi à boucler mon travail, on peut y aller si tu veux.

\- Super, apprécia Harry en fouillant dans sa robe et en sortant une de ses vieilles brosses à dent. Juste le temps de créer le portoloin et…

\- Pas la peine, l'arrêta Draco.

\- Euh… on parle bien d'aller au match ?, s'étonna Potter.

\- Oui oui, confirma Malfoy en s'approchant de lui. Mais tu as oublié un détail mon cher.

Le blond l'attira à lui et ferma la porte de la pièce.

\- Lequel ?, sourit Harry en se collant un peu plus contre son amant.

\- Tu sors avec le meilleur transplaneur du monde sorcier.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Draco s'était penché pour l'embrasser, et en même temps, ils entraient dans un monde de coton formidable. La souplesse du transplanage était telle que le brun ne sentit rien d'autre que la langue de Malfoy jouant avec la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds touchent à nouveau le sol. Ils étaient sur une colline, en bord de mer, le vent fouettant leur visage et transportant avec lui les odeurs des embruns. Un petit chemin passant près d'eux menait à une maison abandonnée. Draco la désigna du menton.

\- Je suis déjà venu là en week-end une ou deux fois. C'était la maison de campagne de Blaise Zabini, un serpentard de notre année.

Puis il se tourna vers la mer.

\- J'aurais aimé tout transplaner en une fois, mais je préférais quand même faire une étape.

\- Attends…, souffla Harry qui regardait autour de lui. Tu viens de nous amener au bord de la mer… depuis Londres ?

\- C'est ça. Et maintenant, on va en Irlande, ajouta Malfoy. Si tu veux te déguiser avant, c'est maintenant.

Sans trop y croire, Potter sortit sa baguette et se jeta les quelques sorts qui lui permettaient d'effacer sa cicatrice quelques temps et de plaquer un peu ses cheveux. Il ôta ses lunettes et les rangea dans une poche.

\- Prêt, murmura-t-il.

\- Concentre-toi sur le bas du stade, lui souffla Draco qui ferma les yeux.

Ils s'enlacèrent et disparurent.

* * *

**à suivre...**

Oui je sais, je prends vraiment beaucoup de liberté avec les transplanages et autres formes de déplacements magiques. ^ ^ Mais je trouvais ça trop chou que Malfoy fasse cette surprise à Harry.

Je termine juste en vous remerciant encore pour vos messages ! Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire dans leur favori. Et pour les "anonymes" : Guest (merci !), Day (merci pour ce détail animalier que je ne connaissais pas ! Je ferai la correction), et Mimily (ouiii le chat Pipoune !).

Bref, dernier chapitre-épilogue vendredi prochain. Et pour ceux qui sont déjà nostalgiques, n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur "Un beau mariage" une autre hpdm que je publie en même temps. ^ ^ Bisous !

Lusaka.


	11. épilogue

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Et il va y avoir de l'action bien comme il faut, c'est promis ! :P

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Draco et Harry ont officialisé leur couple auprès de leurs proches amis. Prochaine étape ? Le monde entier et Teddy...

**Petit post it : **Surpriiiiise ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire avec un jour d'avance. Parce que vous êtes des lecteurs formidables et que j'avais hâte d'avoir vos avis sur cette fin ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Je file au boulot juste après, mais je prendrais le temps de répondre aux dernières reviews comme d'habitude ! Bonne lecture et bisous !

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : Épilogue.**

_Mardi 27 avril 2010, soir. _

En rentrant chez lui après le travail, un Grand-Duc attendait Harry Potter, perché sur son portail. Malfoy et lui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir depuis le match de la veille. Harry avait en effet dû quitter le blond précipitamment à leur retour en Angleterre pour participer à l'arrestation de plusieurs sorciers dans deux magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes que Savage et son équipe avaient identifié comme étant les organisateurs du trafics de Billywigs, de Mokes et d'œufs d'Occamy. Depuis, il n'avait pas arrêté, entre les interrogatoires et les transferts pour le Magenmagot qui jugerait lui-même de l'avenir de ces hommes.

La lettre du blond qui lui proposait de passer le voir lui fit donc plaisir. Il lui répondit par la positive et renvoya l'oiseau. En attendant l'arrivée de son amant, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour en ressortir simplement vêtu d'un short large descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Il jeta un œil à sa cheminée, mais ne la voyant pas encore s'activer, il décida de monter à l'étage faire sa séance de musculation. Ces derniers temps, il avait un peu mis le sport de côté, et il tenait à reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Mais alors qu'il posait un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, le claquement d'un transplanage se fit entendre et Malfoy apparut, au beau milieu du salon.

\- Salut Cow-Boy, lança-t-il.

\- Ah tu t'incrustes carrément en transplanage maintenant, rigola le brun.

\- Je préfères ça plutôt que ta cheminée encrassée.

Harry s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Draco l'écarta doucement.

\- Mais en fait tu es vraiment toujours torse nu chez toi ?, se moqua-t-il en avisant l'unique vêtement tombant sur les hanches du brun.

\- J'allais faire ma muscu si tu veux tout savoir, expliqua Potter en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, ta présence ne m'en empêchera pas, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne m'y suis pas mis.

\- Aucun problème, susurra Draco avant de se mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure. Je peux regarder ?

Harry le fixa en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vu tes deux exploits au bureau hier, j'ai peur que tu ne craques encore rien qu'en regardant, se moqua-t-il.

\- Ça suffit avec ça, s'agaça Draco en suivant malgré tout le brun dans les escaliers. Tu m'avais pris par surprise et ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

Sur le pallier, ils entrèrent dans la deuxième pièce, à côté de la chambre de Ted. La salle n'était pas très grande mais comportait plusieurs machines que Malfoy n'avait jamais vu. Harry lui fit rapidement la présentation : un vélo d'entretien, un tapis de course, un banc de musculation, des machines de traction et le long du mur, tout un tas de poids de différentes tailles. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis épais et assez ferme.

\- Et on dit merci aux moldus d'avoir inventé tout ça, murmura Potter dans le dos du blond qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Certainement pas, grogna-t-il. Tout ça m'a l'air bien ridicule.

\- À ton aise. Tu peux t'asseoir sur le banc, je ne m'en sers pas tout de suite.

Draco avisa la machine en question et s'installa prudemment sur le banc noir. Malgré tout, il se montra assez curieux tout au long de la séance de Potter, posant parfois une question sur l'utilité d'un mouvement ou d'un accessoire. Si voir courir le brun sur un tapis qui semblait bouger tout seul ne lui inspira pas grand-chose, le voir pendre de tout son poids à une barre et se relever sans aucun effort par la seule force des bras commença tout doucement à l'exciter. Cet abruti semblait vraiment fort. Lorsque Harry fit ses séries de pompes, à deux puis une main, Draco commença à imaginer d'autres positions et son pantalon, doucement mais sûrement, se déforma au niveau de son entrejambe. Il fut presque soulagé lorsque Potter lui signala qu'il allait avoir besoin du banc. Se lever et faire quelques pas allait probablement soulager son érection.

Mais il n'en fut rien : Harry s'allongea sur le banc, laissant ses pieds à plat sur le sol, et attrapa une barre au-dessus de sa tête. Il la décrocha et commença des séries de traction. Malfoy se retint de gémir, mais discrètement, puisque le brun ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi, il défit les boutons de son pantalon noir et soulagea la pression sur son sexe dans un soupir à peine masqué. Il alla s'asseoir contre le mur, à même le sol et poursuivit son observation sans rien dire. Les poids que soulevait Potter avaient l'air assez lourds et au bout de quelques tractions, le rythme du brun commença à ralentir. À chaque poussée sur ses bras, il émettait un léger grognement, forçant un peu sur ses muscles pour aller au bout de l'exercice.

Enfin, il reposa la barre, la calant dans les crochets prévus à cet effet. Ses bras retombèrent et il poussa un long soupir.

\- Putain ça fait du bien…, murmura-t-il.

Draco ne répondit rien, même pas à quel point, finalement, il était d'accord avec ça.

\- J'ai très envie de toi maintenant, ajouta Potter, toujours allongé sur son banc et sans lever la tête vers le blond. Mais tu vas devoir faire le travail, précisa-t-il en faisant légèrement descendre son short pour faire sortir son sexe qu'il commença à caresser.

Tout à son observation du torse nu, des épaules et des bras musclés, Malfoy n'avait même pas vu que l'Auror bandait aussi. Il se leva et se défit entièrement de son pantalon avant de s'approcher.

\- Chemise…, souffla Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Discipliné, Draco ôta sa chemise qui tomba à terre, puis monta sur le banc pour s'asseoir sur le ventre du sportif.

\- Est-ce que…, commença Potter d'un ton doux.

\- Ordonne, le coupa Malfoy qui, en attendant se masturbait tranquillement.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris avant de hocher la tête.

\- Très bien, apprécia-t-il d'une voix suave. Alors suce-moi.

Draco se décala et entreprit d'obéir, humidifiant la verge du brun du bout de sa langue avant de l'enfoncer dans sa gorge, arrachant un gémissement à son propriétaire. Harry l'accompagna d'une main dans ses cheveux avant de le faire se redresser et de l'attirer à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Maintenant, viens sur moi, murmura Potter contre les lèvres fines.

Malfoy n'en attendait pas moins. Il s'installa au-dessus des hanches du brun et s'empala de lui-même, déclenchant les hostilités. Après sa séance, Harry n'avait plus de force. Pourtant, il leva un bras et enroula sa main autour du sexe tendu de Draco, essayant de suivre le même rythme que le blond. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce fusse aussi bon. Il essaya de donner lui-même quelques coups de reins, mais vraiment, la fatigue l'emportait. Il se laissait donc faire, dévorant du regard cet homme à la peau pâle qui le surplombait de la plus excitante des manières qui soit. Enfin vint la libération. Ils jouirent en même temps, en accrochant leurs doigts et leurs yeux, haletants mais satisfaits. Ils restèrent ensuite enlacés sur ce banc trop étroit, s'embrassant doucement.

\- Un bain ça te dit ?, finit par murmurer Harry contre les lèvres du blond.

\- J'ai faim plutôt.

\- Oui moi aussi. Mais après mes séances, j'aime bien prendre un bain.

\- Alors vas-y, et je prépare à manger.

Potter se laissa convaincre facilement. Chacun commença son activité, Harry à la salle de bain, Malfoy à la cuisine. Tandis que Potter glissait son corps dans l'eau tiède, le blond entra, une pomme de terre à la main.

\- Sérieux, t'as rien d'autre que des patates chez toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faudrait d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit semblant de réfléchir Draco. Tu as déjà essayé les légumes ?

Harry lui envoya aussitôt de l'eau, aspergeant le sol de sa salle de bain. Malfoy quitta la pièce en grognant sur l'imbécillité et l'enfantillage de son amant. Pourtant, une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Harry sortit, une simple serviette sur les épaules, quelque chose de délicieux embaumait toute la cuisine.

\- On ne mange pas à poil, lui lança Draco en le voyant entrer ainsi.

\- On n'impose rien à l'autre, rétorqua aussitôt Harry en glissant cependant sa serviette autour de ses hanches.

Le blond posa une assiette devant lui. Il y avait des pommes de terres, grossièrement taillées en cubes épais, des œufs durs ouverts en deux, le tout recouvert d'une belle sauce blanche.

\- Je fais plutôt ça en hiver d'habitude, mais puisque tu n'avais que ça, lança le blond en se servant à son tour.

\- Tu plaisantes ?, s'extasia Potter en attrapant sa fourchette. C'est parfait !

Ils mangèrent d'abord en silence, puis Harry reprit la parole.

\- Quelle est la prochaine étape pour toi, au niveau du boulot ?

\- À la fin de la semaine, je prends le poste de Tycross. Je serai donc officiellement moniteur de transplanage et responsable du Centre d'essai de transplanage.

\- Et plus concrètement, tu vas faire quoi ?, demanda encore Potter la bouche pleine.

Il ne vit pas la moue dégoûtée de Malfoy qui répondit tout de même en évitant de le regarder manger.

\- J'organiserai des formations de transplanage, à Poudlard entre autre, et en cas de désartibulation quelque part, je peux être appelé en urgence pour aider. J'aurai aussi le pouvoir de donner ou de retirer un permis de transplanage.

\- Pas mal, apprécia Harry. Et tu…

\- Potter, ferme ta bouche.

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna le brun en levant enfin les yeux de son assiette.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Harry eut un large sourire et fit un clin d'œil au blond. Mais il acheva sa bouchée avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis rassuré, tu restes quand même un peu chiant, même avec ton joli cul.

\- Comment ça chiant ?, s'agaça Malfoy.

\- On ne mange pas à poil, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, résuma Harry. Tu vas bientôt me dire que Pipoune ne doit pas dormir sur le lit ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à confirmer ce dernier fait, refusant catégoriquement qu'un fauve partage son lit. Mais il se retint et haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je vais juste retenir que j'ai un joli cul, lâcha-t-il en débarrassant les assiettes.

Potter ricana et se leva pour l'aider avant de l'enlacer.

\- C'est dingue, non ? Quand on regarde tout notre parcours je veux dire…

\- J'ai plus envie de regarder vers l'avenir, lui fit remarquer Malfoy en remettant une mèche brune en place.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Et ton manoir ? Tu vas bientôt me montrer tes grands travaux ?

\- Si tu veux, approuva Malfoy. J'ai terminé. Ce n'est plus mon manoir d'ailleurs. C'est ma future école de transplanage.

\- Oh, s'extasia Harry. C'était ça ton projet ?

Draco acquiesça et lui expliqua qu'il avait rapidement déterminé que ce qui manquait au Centre d'Essai de transplanage du ministère était une véritable école.

\- Tu vas continuer d'y vivre du coup ? s'étonna Potter après l'avoir félicité pour cette brillante idée.

Un coup de vent entra à ce moment-là par la petite fenêtre de la cuisine, transportant avec lui les odeurs du jardin. Harry enlaça le blond et se pencha vers son cou pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas… rester ici ?

\- Il y a encore deux jours j'hésitais à te considérer comme mon petit ami officiel, lui rappela Malfoy en s'écartant tout doucement. J'essaye d'assumer les étapes doucement.

\- À toi de voir, trancha Potter en s'écartant de lui pour ôter sa serviette. En tout cas, la proposition est faite et elle est très sérieuse.

Il sortit de la cuisine totalement nu en annonçant qu'il allait se coucher et que le blond pouvait le suivre s'il voulait, ou rentrer dans son école.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'imposer mon côté chiant !, lui lança Malfoy depuis la cuisine.

\- Comme tu veux p'tit cul !, répliqua aussitôt Potter avant de claquer la porte de la chambre.

Draco n'hésita pas longtemps. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner au manoir, aucune envie d'être seul, aucune envie de laisser le corps nu du brun s'éloigner trop de lui. Dix minutes plus tard, des soupirs et des gémissements s'échappaient de la chambre et le lit craquait de tout son bois…

_Samedi 1__er__ mai 2010, soir. _

Teddy Lupin était un jeune homme bien élevé. Mais curieux et intelligent. Il attendait donc sagement, assis sur le divan du salon de son parrain, mais il tendait l'oreille et écoutait attentivement les voix qui s'échappaient de la chambre. Il avait été plus que ravi lorsque la veille, son parrain était venu le chercher directement à Poudlard, juste après son dernier cour de la journée. Il avait quitté sa classe et ses camarades sans regret, suivant Harry Potter dans le bureau de la directrice qui avait accepté, à titre exceptionnel, d'ouvrir le réseau de cheminette du château.

Pour son anniversaire, un peu en retard mais ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur de le fêter après la mort d'Andromeda, il allait assister au gala de fin de coupe du monde, en Irlande, entouré des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch du monde. Le sourire de Lupin s'élargit encore et ses cheveux passèrent un instant du bleu au rose vif. Son parrain était un héro.

Mais il se calma bien vite car les voix dans la chambre avaient repris leur dialogue. Harry se disputait avec Draco. Le professionnel du transplanage indétectable refusait de venir au gala avec eux. Teddy n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Visiblement, son parrain et son cousin éloigné avaient une relation plutôt proche. Très proche. Ça, il l'avait compris tout seul et en était content puisque cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir encore de la famille, une vraie famille.

Donc il ne comprenait pas les réticences de Draco. Il finit par quitter le divan et alla frapper à la porte. Les voix stoppèrent net. Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit.

\- Pardon Teddy, on arrive.

\- Le portoloin se déclenche dans dix minutes, rappela le jeune homme.

\- Parfait !, lança la voix de Draco du fond de la chambre. Vous devriez vous tenir prêt dans ce cas.

Ted vit son parrain lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer.

\- Pourquoi il est chiant comme ça ?, demanda alors Ted d'une voix posée.

Harry le regarda avant de rire.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de ne pas être le seul à le trouver chiant.

Mais Malfoy le poussa pour se planter face au jeune Lupin.

\- Dis donc Ted, grommela-t-il, c'est chiant de ne pas vouloir être un problème pour le crétin qui te sert de parrain ?

\- Harry n'est pas un crétin. Vous si par contre si vous croyez être un problème en venant avec nous, répliqua Ted du tac au tac.

Le rire de Potter redoubla tandis que Draco fronçait les sourcils.

\- Quel est votre argument ?, demanda finalement Ted de son ton toujours calme et tranquille.

\- Potter est invité en tant que chef des Aurors et surtout ambassadeur du ministère de la magie d'Angleterre. Je n'ai rien à faire à ses côtés. C'est quelque chose de très officiel.

\- Votre couple aussi, non ?

Harry cessa de rire et observa son filleul par-dessus l'épaule de Draco. Ils n'avaient parlé de leur histoire qu'à leurs meilleurs amis et même si il évoquait de plus en plus Draco dans les lettres qu'il envoyait à Ted à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais certifié quoique ce soit auprès du jeune garçon.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Ted fit demi tour et retourna dans le salon. Il attrapa une vieille brosse à dent qui commençait doucement à briller d'une lueur bleutée.

\- Je sais de source sûre, lança le jeune homme en faisant tourner le portoloin entre ses doigts que vous êtes resté très arrêté sur les valeurs des maisons de Poudlard. Vous pourrez remercier Ron qui m'a gentiment expliqué que pour vous, les Gryffondors comme Parrain sont des têtes brûlées qui foncent dans le tas sans réfléchir, que les Serdaigles sont trop studieux, et les Serpentards les plus malins. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous penser de ma maison ?

\- Tu… tu es à Poufsouffle ?, s'étonna Draco en s'approchant.

\- Ah, tu ne lui as pas dit Parrain ?

\- Ça n'est jamais venu dans la conversation en effet, reconnut Harry qui les rejoignit à son tour.

Teddy fixait Draco très sérieusement et attendait. Le blond passa une main dans sa nuque avant de répondre.

\- Je… je ne crois pas que les Gryffondors soient tous des têtes brûlées, même si Harry en est une. Et tous les Serpentards ne sont pas si malins. Par contre, les Poufsouffles sont tous des petits êtres fragiles particulièrement romantiques et idéalistes et surtout très naïfs.

Un silence assez lourd suivit cette tirade. Draco et Teddy se défiaient du regard avec le même petit sourire mesquin. Potter passait de l'un à l'autre, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. La veille, le dîner s'était très bien passé. Teddy était tellement content de la surprise qu'il n'avait pas relevé de voir des affaires de Malfoy chez lui et n'avait rien dit non plus lorsque les deux adultes étaient sortis ensemble de la même chambre au matin.

\- Bien, lança soudain Draco en se redressant et en arrachant la brosse à dents des mains du jeune garçon. Je viens avec vous.

\- Ah bon ?, s'exclama Harry qui ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu faire changer d'avis son amant.

\- Ce gamin a clairement besoin qu'on lui apprenne à se tenir en société et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va y parvenir. Donc je viens.

Dans son dos, Teddy avait un large sourire.

\- Et comme je suis particulièrement romantique, vous pourrez même vous tenir la main dans la salle, ça me fera plaisir, lança-t-il en ricanant.

\- Ted !, s'offusqua Potter.

\- Oh Parrain, se lamenta Lupin. Je veux bien reconnaître que je suis romantique, et même un peu idéaliste, mais naïf, ça non.

\- Tu oublies petit être fragile, rappela Draco sur un ton moqueur.

\- Stop ! Le portoloin s'active !, hurla Harry en plongea sur Ted pour l'attraper par l'épaule.

Il n'eut que le temps de poser sa main sur celle de Malfoy qui tenait la brosse que déjà, tout tournoyait autour d'eux. Draco ne regretta pas sa décision. La tête d'Evan Troy en voyant arriver Harry Potter en famille lui donna de la joie pour toute la soirée.

Draco Malfoy ne regretta d'ailleurs plus aucune décision concernant Harry ou même Teddy. De Transplanneur recherché pour usage abusif de magie, il était passé à responsable du secteur transplanage du ministère de la magie, à petit-ami officiel de Harry Potter, chef des Aurors et Sauveur de son état. Une nouvelle étape s'imposa à lui peu avant la fin d'année scolaire où il fut mandaté par le ministère à l'école de Poudlard pour donner une première leçon de transplanage aux sixièmes années qui le souhaitaient. Il traversait donc les couloirs en direction du bureau de la directrice, heureux de retrouver les murs de son ancienne école lorsqu'il fut soudain interpellé.

\- Draco Malfoy !

La touffe de cheveux bleus qu'il aperçut derrière lui ne lui laissa aucun doute. Il se retourna pour faire face à Ted, entouré de trois camarades. Tous portaient les couleurs jaune et noir de leur maison. Les trois autres annoncèrent à Teddy qu'ils continuaient d'avancer et qu'ils se retrouvaient à leur prochain cour.

\- Bonjour Ted.

\- Vous venez pour le cours de transplanage non ? J'en ai entendu parler.

\- En effet. Comment vas-tu ?, demanda poliment Draco.

Il n'avait plus revu Ted depuis le gala. Il aimait beaucoup la manière que le jeune homme avait de le provoquer et il appréciait son répondant. Pour un Poufsouffle, il lui trouvait un côté très Serpentard.

\- Très bien.

\- Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas encore beaucoup fréquenté mais on va être amené à passer l'été ensemble dans quelques semaines. Puis-je donc te suggérer quelque chose ?

\- Vous tutoyer.

Draco acquiesça. Il allait enchaîner avec le petit discours qu'il avait préparé dans sa tête, espérant bien le croiser sans Harry, pour lui dire à quel point son parrain comptait pour lui et qu'il était ravi de faire partie de leurs vies à tous les deux. Mais Ted le coupa dans son élan en s'éloignant déjà pour rejoindre sa classe.

\- Compte sur moi Dray !

Le blond resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, soufflé par l'audace du jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à propos d'un surnom !, lança-t-il enfin alors que les cheveux bleus disparaissaient derrière l'angle au bout du couloir.

Mais sur son visage, un léger sourire venait d'apparaître. Oui, ce gamin était chouette. Draco songea soudain qu'il avait bien fait de laisser Harry Potter l'attraper… Sa vie était parfaite.

**THE END. **

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, merci de me laisser un tit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pour les lecteurs qui l'ont mise en favoris sans laisser de review, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître ce qui vous a plu à ce point, ou même ce qui vous a moins plu, histoire de m'améliorer encore dans mes prochains écrits. :D

En parlant de prochain écrit, si vous êtes tristes que celle-ci soit finie, sachez que "Un beau mariage" a encore quelques chapitres devant lui, et que je commence en ce moment l'écriture d'une nouvelle histoire, Drarry toujours, assez longue, qui se passera juste après la mort de Voldemort. Mais genre vraiment quelques heures après. ^ ^ ça devrait s'appeler "L'âme dans le sang" et ce sera une romance sur un fond un peu plus sérieux. Hâte de la partager avec vous ! En attendant merci encore et à tout bientôt !

Lusaka.


End file.
